


A Beautiful Song for a Marionette

by Yuanith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How to tag properly, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, don't trust me, i guess those ships might be more platonic, i'll add characters and relationships in the future, there might be more warnings too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanith/pseuds/Yuanith
Summary: “Long time ago, I was just a strange kid everyone feared. They called me a monster.But he took care of me and promised to make me beautiful. Until he disappeared.I cried and begged him to come back, but no-one could hear me.And then... I decided to take the risk and see the world again - in order to find him.”Aka one big Mika’s journey which quickly gets really complicated.





	1. What a beautiful world...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, new intro. New intros are cool.  
> Hello everyone, nice to see you here! The fic you’re looking at now is a terrible mess that changed a lot during the year but I still love it anyways lol It is a first (or kinda second) bigger story and a my first ever fic to make it funnier, but life's all about trying, yeah? So here I am, thank you enstars.  
> I started thinking about that soon after the second Valkyrie’s album due to their first song sounding a bit like a theme from Neverwinter Nights - then I randomly played the HotU for fun…  
> And then, well, I created this. Inspiration is a one big troll, really, and a small story turned into something way bigger. I’m not an english native and I’m still learning when it comes to writing a whole story, so yeah, it’s not perfect. Me and my sweet Beta-Reader are working hard to give you the best material, but you know it works. 
> 
> Also, I think I haven’t said that before - there is a reason I am avoiding all characters, relationship or tags at the beginning. I’m trying to avoid some spoilers because holy moly, that big bad boy is full of stuff. I will, however, inform you about trigger warnings in future chapters, so you won’t suddenly read about nasty things. But be warmed, it’s a thing.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy the story - feel free to leave any kind of feedback, I fully appreciate this! And if you're interested, my twitter is @Michizuko. I don't bite people or anything, so if you walk to talk about our sweet enstars boys or something, you're welcome there~

_It was sudden._

_We’ve been living peacefully in a mansion, avoiding people at any costs. My master wasn’t fond of them - they were simply a problem, a nuisance. He wanted to focus on his work rather than socializing. So he ran from the cities and decided to hide in the darkness._

_From time to time, we had quests. It was easy to remember all of them, even for someone as problematic and stupid like me. It was possible that adventures, or whatever they were called, tried to “defeat an evil lord” in his own castle._

_Dunno what happened to them. Probably died. I never asked, to be honest. I was a mere doll, simply listening to my Master’s orders. Thinking too much about troublesome humans wasn’t one of them._

_You know, you might think living without free will might be bad, but I actually liked it. When I was a “human”, I almost died. People were afraid of my mismatching eyes and thought that I’m definitely some kind of demon or something like that, so I had to run from my village._

_Back then, Master was traveling in order to find something. He was fond of every kind of beauty and offered people his “help” in maintaining it. And then he found me. I forgot the entire conversation, but I remember that one sentence which changed everything. He said:_

_“If you are willing to give yourself to me, I will make you beautiful.”_

_I’ve been given a chance._

_That was enough._

_At first, I felt a bit odd, because I wasn’t as emotional as I was before, but it was only a few weeks. I let the Puppeteer to decide everything for me while I simply followed his orders and took care of him. And I was happy._

_But then, something happened and when I woke up, my Master was gone._

_I couldn’t believe this. Was it a prank? No, he wasn’t that kind of person. He felt safe in his own castle, why would he run like that? Without his orders, I slowly started to feel emotions like when I was a human again, and it was… Scary._

_I was waiting for him, but for nothing. Alone again, I didn’t actually know what can I do. Why did it happen? Have I done something wrong? I was afraid. Really, I wanted to find him, but someone had to protect his mansion._

_But someday, I decided to take the risk and see the world again, in order to find my Master. I know he’s still there and he didn’t leave me just because he thought it will be funny. Like I said, he wasn’t like that. So I took a deep breath and opened the door._

_And that’s how my journey begins…_

____________________________________

 

\- Em… Are you alright?

He really wanted to ignore that voice, but it was hard. Not only because that person was surprisingly stubborn - he lost his cool when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t like that, so he woke up immediately, grabbing his weapon in order to protect himself.

\- Stop it! - he shouted, aiming at stranger. Blue-haired boy wasn’t ready for sudden attack, because he took a step back without even thinking.

\- I’m sorry! I didn’t want to scare you! I thought that something happened to you, so I couldn’t leave you, but…! - the kid was really scared and he saw that, so he lowered his dagger a bit, still watching him.

\- I promise, I won’t hurt you… I can’t even kill a single fly, really…

He still was a bit unsure, but the person before him doesn’t really look dangerous, so he decided to hide his weapon and get up, since he was still sitting on a ground. Blue-haired boy wasn’t approaching him, so he felt a bit better.

\- Sorry, kid. Not a fan of sudden touch from strangers. Could ya stop looking at me like that?

\- Uh, I’ll try my best… You have beautiful eyes, so I couldn’t stop staring at you. - boy was still nervous - Ah, I mean… I’m really sorry, not only I scared you, but also I was staring like...!

\- Ya really like apologizin’, huh. It’s okay now, I guess. You’re...?

\- E-everyone says that to me, haha… I’m Shino Hajime and I work in a nearby inn. Sometimes I come here to find some herbs or flowers. Nice to meet you, Mr…?

\- Kagehira… Mika. Ya don’ really hafta be so formal, really.

\- Oh. I’ll try. Let me ask - you’re not from here, are you? How did you get here?

\- To be honest, I’ve no idea where I am right now, kid… - Mika looked around, trying his best to remember how did he end up here in the first place - Yep, no idea. Prob’ly fainted from hunger or somethin’.

\- What…? You’re definitely not okay! - Hajime panicked a bit - How can I help you?

\- First, please tell me where we are, kid.

\- Uh… Yumenosaki Kingdom. To be precise, we’re close to the main road between a capital and a port, where my inn is located. And, well, to be even _more_ accurate, an area where a lot of flowers are growing. You’re… You’re standing at them.

Mika surprised looked under his feet, and it was just as Hajime said - those flowers probably used to be pretty, but now… It was enough to make him a bit guilty, so he made a step forward Hajime.

\- Uh, I’m so sorry, flowers. Oshi-san’d be mad if he saw that…

\- “Oshi-san”?

\- Mhm. My great master~ But he went somewhere so I’m trying to find him. No clues, as ya can see.

\- Oh. - Hajime almost forgot his previous state about fainting because they changed their conversation like nothing, so when he remembered it, he panicked again until some idea came to him - But I think I might be able to help you, Kagehira! I made you feel awkward, so I want to repay you for it. Would you like to come to my inn? A good friend of mine has a lot of contacts. We also have a few rooms, you could take a rest. Please...

\- No, ‘m fine! - Mika shaked his head quickly - I’d feel even worse. It really was nothin’, ya don’t hafta make up for something so trivial…?

His refusal made Hajime sad again, which surprised him at first. Why that kid wanted so bad to help him? He was just a stranger without nothing that would give a hint about being rich or anything. Just a man who doesn’t know where he is.

But something was telling Mika that even if he tried to convince him, Hajime won’t listen. And that made him feel even worse. He looked like a nice kid, so...

\- Uh… For one night, maybe?

\- Of course! Please, follow me! - His face lighten a lot when Mika changed his mind. He quickly grabbed a basket which was lying next to him and smiled at Mika, encouraging him to do as he said.

____________________________________

It took them a few minutes to get to the inn, which really was close to the main road - and the area around that place was quite lively. For him, it was something scary, since he lived in a closed mansion where people didn’t really want to go.

His hands tightened a bit on a basket, which he took from Hajime some time ago. It wasn’t really heavy, but he wanted to do something at least, since the kid was so nice to invite him to his place - very nice place, to be honest. The inn was pretty, even if it wasn’t big that much, with a style that he never saw before, either in his own village or the mansion - everything looked quite exotic for him. He also liked the fact that warm tones were dominating inside, giving him the feeling of a nice, pleasant and comfortable place.

Surprise, it was his first time being here and he already enjoyed it. Well that's something new.

 

> \- Ah, welcome back, Shinonon! - a new voice shocked him at first, so it took a while before he looked at a new person. The man who approached him and Hajime had a very nice and bright smile. He was holding cups with some liquid in it. - Take a sit and rest a bit before you come back to work, okay? I can handle everything for now, so no pressure! Oh, and I’ll make a tea for you as well.

\- Okay. Thank you very much! - Hajime nodded - Ah, you can put that basket on a floor, we’ll take it later. I hope that you like tea, Kagehira?

\- I don’t mind. - he said and took a sit, waiting for both Hajime and unknown worker to join him. The red-haired boy quickly took care of one of orders and came back a few minutes later with tea for each one.

\- Okay, everything’s done. So, who’s our today quest, Shinonon? - he looked at Mika with a smile, hinting that he was really interested.

\- Ah, yes. That’s Kagehira Mika, I met him when I was out for herbs. I want to help him. And that’s a great friend of mine, Akehoshi Subaru. He started working here some time ago and he’s a real help, hehe.

\- Oh come on, I’m always ready to help you whenever I’m working for you or not! - Subaru looked amused.

\- What do ya mean…?

\- I used to be an adventurer, you see. We’ve been traveling around the kingdom, but then my friends got a nice jobs, so we kinda split up a bit~ That’s when Shinonon proposed a work for me. See, he’s a veery good kid and I love him a lot, so I came here without thinking!

\- Please, stop… - Hajime blushed a bit - To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’ll even agree to it. You were pretty popular, so you definitely had better propositions.

\- And here comes the modesty… - Subaru nodded - Don’t be surprised that even the worst criminals don’t really want to attack you - I mean, even the royalty loves you to this point they happily give you their money when they’re here.

Their conversation was really cute but it was hard for Mika to step in, since he didn’t really know then at this point, so he enjoyed his drink - which was really good. He couldn’t actually remember when was a last time he drank such a nice cup of tea. Just a few sips helped him to calm down a bit.

\- Ah, Kagehira…? - a few minutes later Hajime talked to him again - I’m sorry, it’s hard to change the topic when I’m getting into discussion with Akehoshi… But I think he might be able to help you. You’re looking for your Master, am I correct? I’m sure he knows something - or at least someone who might know. You have a lot of connections, don’t you?

\- Well yeah, it might work, but I have no clue about your Master, Kage~

\- Not surprised. He didn’t like people. We’ve been living quite far from here… Wait, no, no! - Mika shaked his head - I don’t even have anything to pay yet ya still want to help me, how does it even work?

\- I don’t even want you to pay me, friend! - Subaru laughed - I just like to help people, I guess! You’re not a bad person, are you?

\- No…?

\- See, that’s enough for me. But if you really feel bad with it, there is something you can give me.

Mika narrowed his eyes a bit when Akehoshi posed quite dramatically.

\- Something sparkling~! It can be even, I don’t know, a coin worth almost nothing, I can take it as well!

That… was unexpected. He really didn’t see that coming and his face was probably screaming “What the hell, dude?” or something like that, because both Hajime and Subaru started laughing.

\- Okay, I think your face can be a good payment as well… No, serious, that was a great reaction.

\- I’m lost…

\- Akehoshi likes sparkly things he can collect, you see. - Hajime explained, still smiling - But as we said, we don’t really want nothing from you. We simply love helping people.

\- That’s still makin’ me feel bad, ya know… Can I at least help a bit here? ‘m not the best worker but I think I can do somethin’ easy.

\- Works for me, it might be a bit crowdy later. We can think about that later though, let us continue about our little plan “How to help Kage”, kay? - Subaru nodded and finished his tea - My friend’s working in capital and he has a nice source of informations, so he might heard about something connected to your Master.

\- You’re talking about Isara? - Hajime interjected - You still have a contact?

\- Of course we have! Maybe we’re not traveling like we used to, but I still like to go to capital from time to time, no? Hokke and Ukki are there as well if I’m lucky~ Well, it’s hard to get them. Especially Ukki. He really prefers to be everywhere _but_ in the capital unless he’s helping Sari with information…

Subaru continued his monologue about his friend a bit, but Mika’s mind was concentrated on one thing right now.

He really has to get used to people if he wants to find his Master, and that was really frightening. After many years isolated in one place, that sound almost impossible, but still - they wanted to help him, so he couldn’t let this possibility go. Maybe people aren’t that bad anymore as they used to?

\- Hey, Kage, are you listening? - Subaru stopped after a while and looked at him.

\- Y-yes, sorry! Uh, so ‘bout that guy… You’re popular, right? How can I make sure that he won’t accuse me for pretendin’, ya know?

\- Well that’s easy! - Subaru smiled - Say this to him: “We’ve been traveling until someone took an arrow in the knee and decided to stop his career” - and call him “Sari”!

\- Mhm… - Mika wanted to add something, but he wasn’t sure what, so he looked at Hajime instead. The boy was finishing his tea until he saw that Mika was looking at him, which made both sides blush a bit.

Akehoshi was trying his best to not start laughing again.

\- Ah, almost like a love from the first sight, Shinonon! It reminded me that scene with Mr. Knight some time ago, you know?

\- Don’t say that, please! - Hajime’s face turned red in an instant - That’s really embarrassing…

\- Everything’s okay, I won’t say that you’re cheating, don’t worry~ - he patted Hajime’s head - But that’s not my fault that Shinonon’s really pretty and a lot of people are thinking he’s a girl.

\- Uuu…

\- He’s right, kid. - an innocent smile appeared on Mika’s face - Pretty sure Oshi-san’d agree on that.

\- Oh, stop it, you two… I’m still trying to collect myself from that one situation and you’re not even helping. I can’t believe it, Akehoshi’s bullying me…

\- Wait, I’m not! By the way, it was at least one year ago and you’re still affected by that? I knew it, it was love from the beginning, my innocent Shinonon lost against that knight~ I’m kinda jealous.

-I think It’s time to stop, Akehoshi… - Mika looked a bit unsure - ‘m not sure it’s a good idea to continue this.

\- I know, I know, I just couldn’t stop, Shinonon’s way to cute! Ah, speaking about knights… You should avoid them.

The atmosphere suddenly changed.

\- W-why?

\- They’re dangerous. - Subaru sighed - People are not even sure if they’re actually humans, but, well... You know how it works. The one we’ve been talking about was probably a self-proclaimed one - or at least that’s what I want to believe - but the ones who used to “protect” the kingdom definitely are crazy. It’s a miracle that the Emperor was able to defend people from them. Right now they are treated like criminals.

\- That’s… Scary, really.

\- I know, right? To be honest, the whole fight against the King and the Emperor was too sudden, so some people are not sure, but we saw the whole war. These guys killed so many innocent people with a smile on their faces… And so the whole mess started. Long story short - if you see a warrior with golden, almost demon-like eyes, you’re in really bad situation. Try your best to stay calm or run for your life if you can… It’s going to be hard, but better try than die in an instant, I think.

That was really serious… Who in the hell were they? It’s just like someone gave a band of psychopaths nice and fancy name in order to hide their real personality. What was the real problem - he didn’t know any of these so he couldn’t judge them properly, and even worse -  recognise them before they get too close to him.

Oh God, just let him find Shu without clashing with them.

\- Okay, we really should change the topic… - Subaru suddenly got up and smiled again, as if he tried to make the atmosphere a bit better - That’s the end of our sweet break, everyone! The worst hour is coming so we should get ready for it, boss. Could you take care of tea?

\- Sure, no problem. - Hajime nodded - Are you still sure that you want to risk, Kagehira?

\- I can take somethin’ easy, even cleaning will work… I think?

\- Help me with orders, Kage! Since you’re going to the capital, you should work with humans a bit. It’ll help you with basic socializing skills.

\- Uh… People are gonna watch me.

\- How about empty dishes and cups? Someone has to take care of it as well. You’ll be able to focus at orders without problems, Akehoshi.

\- Works for me! Okay, let’s get ready, everyone!

____________________________________

It wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Sure, first hour was the worst one, because he was still a bit confused where he should go or when to ask about taking away the dishes, but soon he caught the basics and really started to feel better. If someone told him that he’ll be able to work with people again, he would probably laugh without thinking.

Living with his Master was everything. No thinking, just doing what he wanted. Yeah, sure, sometimes they had those strange guest, but he wasn’t Shu’s butler. Right now, he was reminded how hard can socializing be, but it wasn’t that bad - maybe because Subaru and Hajime were such a nice people and clients weren’t that mad when he failed a bit. He was really lucky.

But… Something was off. It took him some time to realize that someone was observing him… Or at least that’s how he felt. He couldn’t say who was it, but the feeling itself was scary. It’s like the eyes were enough for that person to kill him literally.

He wanted to go and speak with Subaru about it, when suddenly, it stopped.

_What the hell…_

Thankfully the rest of the day was quite peaceful - they rest a bit in the evening and planned how they are going to help Mika get to the capital. Luckily, one of merchants staying at the inn was going there the next day, so Hajime persuaded him to take Mika with them - he could help with defense.

Or at least that’s what they said. Well, he could, sure. But he was still a bit unstable with his emotions, so he prayed for a safe journey.

He felt a bit sad, because he really enjoyed that one day with Subaru and Hajime - but he had his own goal, and staying with them won’t be really helpful. They decided to bid farewell and wished him good luck before they went to the city.

 

Mika was really lucky, because the problems decided to stay away and let him enjoy the journey to the capital. And, the city itself… It was beautiful. Damn, Subaru was right about “breathtaking views” - for him, living in the darkness, the city was a light. Full of nice and quite tall buildings, well-kept roads... And God, that centre. People were so lively and friendly that he couldn’t even believe this. He decided to stay a bit here before going to the Archives, where he was supposed to meet with Isara Mao, Subaru’s close friend.

But these few hours in city was enough to fill his heart with hope. It was scary, but also very intriguing. People looked at him as always, I mean, mismatched eyes are not normal at all, but it was like they didn’t care that much. They still tried to talk with him or sell him their goods.

Maybe… The world changed a bit?

 

When he entered the Archives, he was greeted by silence, which was a nice change of pace.

Subaru mentioned that Isara should be on the second floor, where he was working with some other guy he didn’t actually know, so Mika looked for the stairs and went there.

He met some nice young girl on a first floor and she said that yes, Isara’s room was the last left one and added that she’s not even sure if he’s there, because the Emperor send him few days ago somewhere.

Well, great. But there was still hope. Maybe the second guy could help him. Or maybe knew where he was sent. It’s not like he could be this lucky forever. Worst case scenario, he’ll find an inn and stay a few days while waiting.

He was able to find the room after few minutes, so he knocked the door.

\- Hello, is Isara here?

Nothing.

He should go now, but he felt like he should at least look there… And yes, he opened the door slowly and entered the room. The only light was from the moon and it creeped Mika a bit. Something was off. Don’t they lock the doors or what? His eyes needed some time to adjust to the darkness, so he stayed in one place for a minute. Then, he looked around and saw someone lying on a desk.

\- Hello, are you okay…? - Mika went to that person and put his hand on shoulders. After a few seconds, he risked and pulled that person so he could look at his face.

And he tried his best not to shout.

That person… Was dead.


	2. ...Until you'll find a dead body, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm still alive! I guess I cried too much when we got full Valk songs.  
> But now there are 2wink, UNDEAD (with deadmans, God that song was awesome) and Jazzatsuki and I'm still crying help me  
> Btw, writting Switch is cute and fun, even if I'm sure I still can't portray them properly. But still! I don't have any fancy font so that "special" Natsume's speech is in italic.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~

 

He couldn’t believe this.

Everything was good until he came here. What’s worse, when Mika wanted to leave that place and inform someone that he found a dead person, the doors opened and a girl entered. When she saw the scene, she started shouting and called him a murderer without even thinking.

“W-wait! I didn’t...!” - he tried to say it, but he was just as shocked as her and no voice came from his throat.

Mika was scared. Really, really scared.

And he knew he should run, because it won’t end nice for him if he stayed. In a second, he hid even deeper in the darkness like a shadow, which let him avoid the girl and run from the room, looking for an escape route. He quickly reached the stairs and got off, but when he saw that someone was reaching him from the ground floor already, he had to find another way. Without thinking, he ran to the window and jumped from the first floor.

He couldn’t really feel the pain, so it wasn’t a problem.

Hiding his face from single people looking at him, he quickly reached the side streets, praying that he still remembered how could he leave the town.

“Damn it, that town’s way too big!”

\- This way, Kagehira!

He almost stopped when he heard that. Who in the hell again? Was that another enemy or a friend? The voice came from the direction he was running right now, until someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into another side street.

\- Okay, Teacher, we can go now! - the same voice was now next to him - Calm down, we’re friends!

In the next few second, something like a portal appeared… And they were gone.

____________________________

He needed a few seconds to catch a breath - that run was probably more tiring than he thought initially. He suddenly felt like he hit a wall with his head - which was surprising, since he could count on his fingers only how many times he really felt like that.

Mika closed his eyes and tried to remind himself what just happened.

He went to the Archives and was supposed to meet Isara, then found a dead body. They accused him without thinking, so he had to run… And someone helped him?

That makes no sense actually.

So he opened his eyes and looked around, whenever he was again.

\- HoHo~? Are you still with us? - again, a cute voice called him - Master, Sora thinks he’s okay!

\- Isn’t that GREAT? Welcome, you’re still ALIVE. - a second voice joined, which Mika actually knew - or at least that’s what he thought. The owner of that voice showed up just a moment later - it was a young man with a characteristic asymmetric red hair, where the left streak was longer, and golden eyes. That scared with a bit on first, Subaru was talking about knights with eyes like that, but after a moment he noticed that they looked, well… Not as “devil-like” as Subaru named it.

\- Uh… Thanks?

\- SURE. What an IRONY - to think they’ll accuse you for a murder so QUICKLY.

\- How did ya- Wait, but that wasn’t me! - Mika almost jumped - Uh, now I get why Oshi-san was avoidin’ people…

\- Yeah, people can be really problematic in situations like THAT. - he nodded - But you’re either unlucky or someone framed you, MARIONETTE.

\- But why?

\- Because we love to shoot naive protagonists right in their FACE. - red haired grinned meanly - Do something with yourself or SUFFER.

He was really helpful, wasn’t he… At least he wasn’t hiding the truth - and Mika knew it. He really thought it would be easy to find Shu with some help and he started nicely with a cute duo, but now… Everything was a mess.

But something was off with that guy - he really looked like one of Oshi-san’s guests, but he wasn’t really sure if he was right. He even knew his name if he was sure. For a minute, Mika was completely silent, trying his best to remember that type of talk until one idea came to him.

\- Huh, I think I remember ya… - Mika narrowed his eyes - Ya were that kid which Oshi-san actually liked to the point of invitin’ ya to us, Sakasaki or somethin’ like that…?

\- Oh, so Shu’s Marionette actually remembered me without being AGGRESSIVE, what an HONOR. Yes, I’m Sakasaki Natsume, nice to meet you AGAIN. - Natsume probably wasn’t that happy as he played, but Mika didn’t even tried to think too hard.

\- So that’s why ya helped me?

\- It was actually Sora, not ME. - he pointed at the blond boy with some green streaks in his hair. The kid got up closer and looked at Mika curiously.

\- Sora thought at first that they were chasing us, not you, so he panicked at first a bit! That’s why he contacted Master and asked for advice.

\- “Us”?

\- Sora and that IDIOT. - Natsume sighed - Where is he AGAIN? LOST? It would be WONDERFUL.

\- I-I see. A lot of people are either helpin’ me or runnin’ away, don’t they… But thanks anyway~

\- HoHo? That kinda sounds like a game! But Master… - Sora looked troubled at Natsume - Why they were chasing Mika?

\- Because he went to the wrong place worst time POSSIBLE. But there’s still something that I don’t quite UNDERSTAND. - Sakasaki looked right in the Mika’s eyes, making him feel unpleasant - _Why you, a Marionette - something that should not be able to move without the Puppeteer's will, is right here, trying his best?_

Kagehira took a breath and gave himself few seconds to come to his senses.

\- I dunno, It was…Just thought it was the best decision. - he admitted - I know him and ‘m sure he didn’t leave me without a good reason. It’s not like him.

\- Yes, I guess we think the same way in this REGARD. The problem is, he definitely didn’t go to town full of his ENEMIES. - Natsume teased a bit - And that’s where we found YOU.

\- Uhm, yeah. Just tried to find an Archivist supposed to help me, but…

\- You found a dead BODY. Was that your TARGET?

\- No! - Mika shaked his head - I mean, I dunno actually. I’ve never met him before.

\- If you’re talking about Isara, I have some good news! - suddenly another voice joined them, but for now Mika couldn’t find the owner - It’s kinda surprising, but he was send somewhere few days ago and still hasn’t came back, or so I heard!

\- Great, at least you’re a bit USEFUL. - Sakasaki rolled his eyes - So It wasn’t HIM. But I don’t get why would someone send an ARCHIVIST.

\- Talking about people… Master, you said some time ago that an old friend of yours suspected that someone was spying on him, if Sora recalls properly?

\- OH. - the thought caught Natsume’s interest - You’re RIGHT. INTERESTING. If our Archivist and spy is the same person, everything might get COMPLICATED. Unless we know something MORE…

Both Natsume and Sora looked at some place as if there was someone - and then, a third person finally appeared. He had a hood on, so Mika couldn’t really see his face though.

\- Uh, that’s everything I know! I wasn’t paying full attention, just thought it might be useful in the future...

\- FAILURE.

\- If I knew before, I would be able to gather more information… Oh, I still can, I guess! I’m sure I’ll be able to do it if you ask me nicely!

Natsume was definitely disgusted with that idea, because he wasn’t even thinking twice before he hit a man in a stomach with a fist.

\- Ouch! Stop it, Natsume, I’m against the violence…

\- Then stop splitting NONSENSE. - Natsume sighed - But I still don’t like the connection between Isara and Rei’s spy, it somehow doesn’t sound RIGHT.

\- Like I said, I can try gather more information if you want, but I thought you wanted to take care of that books we received?

\- We have TIME. - Natsume nodded and looked at Mika - Making a friend in Archives might be a good IDEA. I guess your crazy run in town will WORK - and yes, that means we have the same GOAL. We both want to find Shu, but FIRST… We need to do something with you, MARIONETTE.

\- The accusation, right?

\- Oh yeah, he won’t be able to move freely if they know how he looks, right… - the hooded man finally decided to take down his hood and show his face. - I guess it won’t be a problem for you, Natsume?

\- Yes, BUT… You should also remember to repay me for my help in the FUTURE. - Natsume sent Mika a smile that wasn’t fully friendly, which made Mika shiver a bit.

\- That… Sounds dangerous.

\- Be ready for THAT. For now, let’s take care of your LOOKS. I don’t want to mess with Shu’s property, but you’re standing out a LOT.

\- Natsume’s right, still - it looks good on you, what a shame to take it! Ah, by the way, since we’re still talking, my name is Aoba Tsumugi. I work here as libra-

\- We didn’t ask for your AUTOBIOGRAPHY. - Sakasaki looked irritated - If you have time to talk, then move and do SOMETHING.

\- Uh, you just said we have time though?

\- We do, but that doesn’t mean we should just sit here and drink tea praying for a MIRACLE. MOVE.

\- Okay, okay! The town, then? Information about the Archivist, yes? Should I get some clothes for our guest?

\- Yeah, but remember, don’t run like CRAZY. Let the town rest a bit after that kill-and-run PARTY. You can go TOMORROW.

\- Oh, are you afraid that I might overwork myself? You’re such a good child, Natsume! - Tsumugi smiled innocently, but it quickly disappeared when Natsume tried to hit him again - Oh, come on… Well, okay, I’ll go to my room then and start reading those books. Don’t hesitate to call me if you’ll need me!

And with that, he literally disappeared, actually making Natsume very happy.

\- Okay, one problem LESS. Now we can focus on finding the missing ARCHIVIST.

\- HuHu! Does it mean that Master’s going to become a professional detective? - Sora laughed and jumped, then looked for a loupe - Sora wants to be one too!

\- We’ll see how it work, but yes, it’s time to save people from EVIL.

\- But ya know… - Mika started - We kinda still don’t know if that spy and Isara are the same person?

\- Good POINT. - Natsume sighed - I’ll try to contact Rei TOMORROW. With it the Shu’s case will be our only problem, even if that’s a really hard ONE.

\- Yeah… To be honest, I still can’t believe that happened.

\- Me EITHER. That doesn’t really make any sense, just like throwing some ex-adventurer to the lion’s DEN. _But it also might be impossible to be solved by you, Marionette._

Uh.

It hurts, but he was probably right in some point. All he needed was that one day and Mika learned how easy it is to get into trouble if you’re unlucky - making him believe people don’t change and trusting them without thinking is still a very bad idea. Plus there are people like the Archivist’s murderer or the person who watched him back at the inn.

\- Still, you had a nice life LESSON. - Natsume added after a pause, which sounded like he was able to hear his thoughts - Right, no more useless talking, let’s get to BUSINESS. How many people saw you and are capable of recognising YOU? Do they know your NAME?

\- Nope, my name’s unknown for ‘em. One of the workers saw me and talked to me, so she can recognize me - plus I’ve been walking around the town at the day.

\- So we’re changing then! - Sora nodded.

\- Yes, we’ll do some magic just for you, MIKA. - Natsume sing-sang and pointed him with a finger - I hope Shu will forgive me for messing with his MARIONETTE.

\- I… I’ve bad feeling, ya know? - Mika almost automatically moved to the doors, but Sora was quick enough to get behind him and catch him - Hey, let me go, Sora!

\- Good, Sora is such a good CHILD~  _Don’t worry, you’re simply going to have a little change, enjoy our magic performance._

Mika tried his best to run, but Sora was surprisingly strong, and somehow he couldn’t use his ability to run into shadows, leaving only one option - he could only watch in fear what the magician wanted to do with him…

____________________________________

Luckily for Mika, Natsume didn’t have as frightening ideas as he initially thought. After a little game with dolls, he was able to change his eye color to lighter blue that the original one from the left eye. He selected that hue for one reason - people were still nervous whenever they saw anyone with gold eyes, even if you weren’t that goddamn devil knight. He also changed his facial features a bit.

It’s not like the whole town saw him, so if he avoid those single humans who did, he’s safe. Worst case scenario, he’ll get a new haircut in the future if needed. He prefered not to thought.

Natsume was also able to teach him how to cast that spell he used - it was surprisingly easy and even Mika was able to learn it, giving him the opportunity to experiment.

After that, Natsume went to his room in order to take care of his work, leaving Mika and Sora. Thanks to that, Kagehira could finally talk a bit more with his savior.

\- HuHu… Mika, your colours look quite sad, is something still bothering you? - Sora started, looking at him.

He wanted to start the conversation, but didn’t know how - maybe that’s why he looked like that.

\- I dunno, Sora. Still confused, I guess.

\- Master isn’t a bad person, you know? He might look like that, but he has a good heart - that’s why Sora’s here, after all!

\- Why, he rescued you?

\- Yep! Thanks to him, Sora has a place he can call a home. Sora used to wander a lot and sleep in a ruins, so that’s a nice change of pace! You see, Mika… - Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath - Sora’s village banished him, because they were afraid. He could fly, he could see their emotions or anything else in colours, and that’s why they felt bad - they called him a monster, a cursed child, and the list goes on.

It’s been a time when he felt a pain in his chest after listening someone’s history, even such short as Sora’s. But he could understand him, not like his backstory was better. So Natsume was for Sora  kinda like Shu for him - they really were a bit more alike than he thought.

\- Sorry. I prob’ly shouldn’t ask. Sora’s a really good child, so ya should be happy, not gloomy like that.

\- Everything’s okay, Mika! - Sora laughed - Sora is really happy right now, so there’s no problem, but we should make Mika feel better, HaHa~! We should go and see library while we can, it’s a very magical and great place.

\- I might get lost pretty quickly.

\- So you’ll flight with Sora on his broom! - he nodded and clapped, and suddenly a broom actually appeared next to him; Sora sat on it and encouraged Mika to do the same - We’ll play magicians! Oh, no, wait, Sora’s already a magician’s disciple, so that makes him one, doesn’t it?

\- Yeah, but are ya sure?

\- Yes!

\- Okay… - he was still unsure, but saying “no” to Sora was extremely hard, so he tried to sit behind Sora on a broom, and then looked at him. Sora smiled and clapped again, making the door wide open.

\- It’s time for some magic! HaHeHiHoHu! - he shouted and made the broom fly. One second later they left the room and Mika was able to see the main part of the building, the library.

The room was on a plan of a wheel, where the center was lightened by the blue-violet pillar of light, going from the bottom up to the ceiling. The bookshelves were all around that. The ceiling was giving a feeling of being entirely made from glass, since Mika could see the sky and stars (Sora explained later that it was half-true, most of it was simply a decoration).

At the bottom, there were some couches, chairs and tables - there even was a tea set on one of these.

It was definitely easier to move here if you could fly. Still, the place gave a calm, but also kinda mysterious vibe. What a magical place, really.

\- I’m surprised how ya were able to build that place… - Mika started, still stunned.

\- Sora doesn’t know how, but was shocked as much as Mika right now when he saw it first! That’s definitely surprising when you think that it doesn’t look like that big outside - Sora guesses it’s kinda underground or something?

\- How is that even possible…

\- Sora wants to know as well, but both Tsumu and Master are strong magicians, so they were definitely able to make all of this! Oh, maybe we should use some time and gather some books for them, Sora’s pretty sure they asked him to get something before. Wanna help?

\- Sure, why not~ I’m bad at looking around though.

 

And just like that, they decided to fly around and gather some books, while Tsumugi went to the town for Mika's new clothes. After they found all of the books he asked to get, they both wanted to sit and rest, using the time to talk a bit more. Mika felt very comfortable with Sora, so it wasn’t really hard for them to continue.

He asked Sora if he didn’t actually feel closed here, but Sora answered that he didn’t mind that, because he could still go outside and fly here and there if he wanted, so it wasn’t a problem.

They were ready to wander a bit longer around the library, but at that moment, the portal appeared.

\- Huh, town is really lively now, it’s harder to walk around without being spotted… - Tsumugi laughed nervously - But I got something for you, Mika! I’m sure you’ll feel bad in these since that’s not as well-made and fancy as your clothes, but… You know, you’ll need those.

\- I don’t have a choice, Tsumu~ But ‘m grateful that ya got that for me. Thanks a lot.

\- Ah, you’re welcome! Just make sure you two won’t stay too late, okay?

\- Mhm! But what about you, Teacher?

\- I do have some work to do, and I also want to make sure Natsume won’t overwork himself… - Aoba smiled warmly - He can be harsh sometimes, but I know he’s a good person - plus he wants to find that Shu person, so there’s a possibility he’ll forget to eat and sleep, so... Have a good night!

____________________________________

Due to lack of proper daylight, it was hard to guess how long he actually stayed with them, it could be even few days. He spent that time mostly with Sora, while Natsume and Tsumugi continued their work.

But someday, both of them appeared before him.

\- We have good news, MIKA. - Natsume was trying his best to not look tired at all - We didn’t get anything about Shu, but Rei’s taking care of that, so he’ll be FINE. We did find the last place Isara was SEEN.

\- Oh, what do we know, Nakkun?

\- Nakkun… KHM. Isara was nearby the village close to the dungeon’s entrance where the creatures of the dark LIVE. That’s Rei's TERRITORY. He’s indeed the spy he talked ABOUT.

\- That… Sounds bad.

\- Very bad, to be PRECISE. For him, OBVIOUSLY. Since he was sent by the Emperor, I’m sure he won’t be greeted with TEA. The problem is, they didn’t caught him while Rei was there, so we don’t know if he’s still ALIVE. _But if they did, a bad ending is awaiting him… Archivists are the best source of knowledge._

Mika shivered. The situation looked quite bad. So Subaru’s friend was a spy sent literally to the hell, but for what? From his stories, it didn’t sound like Isara was the greatest warrior.

\- I guess he’s not really an Archivist, then… That was probably to hide his real identity. Plus since Rei’s not there, it might be difficult to negotiate with them.

\- Yes, I heard they are even more nervous and AGGRESSIVE. And I can’t send an information that we want to take that Isara guy and talk with HIM. You can only take a risk and talk with them YOURSELF. Even if his brother’s there, he’ll be either too lazy or uninterested to HELP.

\- I can try to go there and get some more information… - Mika scratched his head.

\- Hey, Master… Can Sora go with Mika?

Everyone looked surprised at Sora.

\- I’m not sure if that’s a good IDEA…

\- It’ll be a good training for Sora! Plus Mika will definitely need some help! We’ll be careful, promise~?

\- It’s hard to say no to YOU. - Natsume sighed - You’ll better make sure you won’t fail, Mika, or you’ll really SUFFER.

\- Y-yeah… I’ll do my best.

\- I’ll try to help as quick as I can, Natsume, so don’t worry! - Tsumugi raised his hand - Just give me some time to get that few verses from the book and we’ll all good.

\- Don’t FAIL.

\- HaHa, good luck, Tsumu! And thank you very much, Master! - Sora jumped to Natsume and hugged him.

After some time, they left the library and flew in the direction indicated by Aoba.

____________________________________

 

_H-hello?_

_...Nothing. I try to move or open my eyes, but there's nothing. It's like you've been thrown into a hole and nothing could help you. What's going on?_

_\- Hey, brother._

_Suddenly, I hear a voice. Who is that? I can't recognise it..._

_\- What’s wrong?_

_\- I heard they caught someone._

_\- Oh yeah, they attacked the spy? Or so I heard. But he rescued him. I wonder why._

_\- I’ll be surprised if he’s still alive._

_\- He is. Definitely. But we don’t know what he wants to do with him, do we? Maybe enslave him._

_\- Maybe. Couldn’t ask for a worse ending._

_\- Or get something. He was a spy, remember? Maybe he knows..._

_\- If you have so much time to gossip, why don’t you move and do something? - a third voice joined them, making them move._

_\- You’re not usually asking us for help._

_\- I do now. He’ll be… Useful. But I need a bit information in order to start the game. Get something, you love playing with human’s minds. But don’t think you can do anything with him. He’s mine. Got it?_

_\- Yeah… I think we know what you need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you can't write when you almost left "he tired to run" instead of "tried to run". Yeah, kinda like a troll ending from Automata... "The Author was too lazy to correct that, so we assumed it happened... Well, at least he didn't overwork himself! Ending R: Too tired to [R]un." or something like that.  
> Me and my bro almost died when we got that. I love typos, lol.


	3. Here comes the lordy bitc- I mean, stupid wannabe Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived, guys! And so this story.   
> I kinda failed with this chapter and had to rewrite it almost three times, so I gave myself a bit more time to think about it... And it ended up being divided since the original plan couldn't really work. Plus it would be waay more longer than now. But I don't really mind, for sake of better story (I hope) I'm ready to sacrifice myself.   
> So yep, let's enjoy Mika's journey again!  
> Thanks to that, chapter 4 should come way quicker than normal. I'll do my best! o7 As always, feel free to leave your thoughs here, I'm ready for everything~

It is hard to say how much it took for them to arrive in the village - especially since Mika wasn’t really paying attention to it - but it was probably quite late since he saw a nice sunset when they were close.

Kagehira spent most of the time thinking about the whole situation. He wasn’t sure if Isara really was as helpful as Subaru said, yet he was ready to kinda… Risk his life in the dungeons. After all, he didn’t know exactly what they should expect there. Yeah, Natsume knew them and Rei was Shu’s friend and all, but that doesn’t mean they’ll be waiting for him with a tea and a lot of information. 

They didn’t know him, he was sure. The only person he met and remembered a bit was only Rei. 

To make it even worse, creatures from that place were known for being cruel and aggressive. That’s what Sora said. He also told him that they actually shouldn’t attack people from the village for no reason, because their fight against the Emperor ended some time ago - they were living in, well, peace, if you could say that. Of course, they were coming to bother them quite a lot since creatures like vampires needed them, but it was calm. They didn’t need a help from the capital or anything. 

Maybe they broke some rules and made them mad? 

When they arrived, Mika and Sora were greeted by terrible silence. The village, bathed in the last rays of lights from the sun, looked like it was in the fire, and the lack of people made them feel even more uncomfortable. It’s like… Everyone just ran away, leaving their homes without thinking. 

Well, considering their situation, it wouldn’t be that stupid. But there was still a chance that they would find at least one person.

\- Maybe they’re hiding… - Mika said after a while - I don’ like the ambience, though.

\- Sora doesn’t like it either, but he’s sure they’ll answer if we convince them we’re not enemies! - Sora was trying his best to be optimistic - Let’s try knocking the door. 

And just as he said, he approached one of the houses found in the village, and knocked, humming a happy song. 

\- Knock knock, is anyone here? Sora’d like to ask few questions!

But nobody answered.

\- Uh. They won’t help, will they? Let’s try with another house, Sora.

And they tried, but it ended the same way as previous - and that was a problem, since the village wasn’t really big. If they don’t find anyone to help, they’ll be forced to find the dungeons on their own. 

On the third try, Mika heard something, so they prepared themselves… But again, nothing happened. Mika sighed heavily. 

\- That’s actually sad, ya know? We won’t be able t’ gather info. 

\- Sora and Mika really have to work on their own, huh? - Sora looked a bit resentful - Sora’ll try to contact Master since he’s never been there, to be honest. He’ll definitely knows where to go!

\- We should ask on the beginning then!

\- Sorry, Mika! Sora kinda was really excited and forgot about that~ - the kid tried his best to stay in good mood and laughed. - But hey… You really weren’t here either? 

\- Nah, I don’ remember…? Or maybe we’ve been using different entrance or somethin’. 

Sora nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment. 

\- Hey, Master? We tried to talk with people in the village where that Mr. Isara was seen, but nobody actually wanted to come out and talk with us, you know? Sora guesses you’ll have to help us in order to get anywhere, so… Will you guide Sora? 

While the kid was busy talking with Natsume, Mika decided to look around a bit, hoping that something will catch his interest. Or at least that’s what he wanted to believe, because that terrifying feel of being watched by someone came back. 

And he really wanted to find the cause. Unlike the town and the inn, if someone will try to attack him, it might be hard to run. 

He wasn’t sure if he got it, but thanks to that, he actually saw a strange shadow, which tried to run as quickly as it understood Mika saw it. He needed to sharpen his eyes a bit to be able to track it’s movements. It tempted a lot to follow it, but the Marionette knew it was quite risky, so he dropped that idea… Or at least to the moment when Sora pointed the same direction he was looking at, saying that they should go there in order to get to the entrance. 

\- We have to be careful, kid. - Mika warned him - I saw someone - or somethin’, not really sure what it was - there. Nothin’ nice if you asked me. 

\- Got it, sir! Let’s do our best to stay focused. 

And without wasting any time, they left the village and entered a forest. 

A dark one, to be precise. 

They didn’t really feel safe here, due to the scenery. Mika couldn't hear anything, and the only thing he saw was few corpses. They looked like they were massacred by the animals… Or even monsters. One of victims was quite fresh, since the blood didn’t even completely dried, and that made him more careful. He wasn’t sure if Sora saw that too, and he hoped not. If he did, he tried his best to ignore it. 

Mika couldn’t even say how long it took them to get to the entrance… If it was a one, since it looked like typical cave or something. Sora looked at him, unsure if they should go there, but Mika just nodded his head and went first. He still remembered Natsume’s words and tried his best to not let anything get an opportunity to attack Sora, since not only the magician could try to kill him later, but also because he simply didn’t want him to get hurt. He was a nice kid, he could tell that. Oshi-san’s friends and theirs people couldn’t be bad, right? 

Even if he can’t trust his own recognising abilities, he should trust Shu’s. 

 

Time was passing, and they were still unsure if going to the cave was a good idea. 

While the feeling of being observed disappeared a long time ago, something new replaced it. Mika wasn’t able to properly address that - it was like someone’s been sticking needles in his heart just to see how he’ll react. The cave was dark as hell, so they were using some weak flame created in the Sora’s hand as a torch, since they didn’t have the real one.  From time to time, Mika could hear some weak voices, which were nothing but a random sentences: from “You’re not welcomed here” or “I want to know what we have for dinner tonight” to “Come to us play, you won’t regret it!” 

Not like they wanted to say something for real, he wasn’t even sure if anything was addressed to him. Still, it was enough to alarm him a lot. Unless it was just a creation of his imagination… But it was nothing compared to Sora’s condition. 

The Marionette saw that Sora’s been feeling worse and worse here. Poor one, probably not even used to things like that - Mika could tell. Unlike him, a Marionette with incomplete emotions and feelings, Sora was a happy and nice human, only with some bad memories from his past. Even if he spent some time with Natsume, he definitely belonged to the world full of light, happiness, and even if we had times when he was afraid, his Masters could guide him through the darkness. Mika wasn’t as reliable as them. 

He could tell how terrifying it is to walk your path alone, but he… How to say it? He used to live like that for a very long time, before Oshi-san took him. He tried to convince himself this is the reason he got used to be alone again after Shu’s disappearance again. 

\- Mika… - Sora’s voice woke him up from his thoughts - Sora’s not sure if he should stay here… 

He was pale and surely scared. Why he didn’t say anything earlier? He probably didn’t want to bother him. 

\- I know that’s not the best place, but can ya endure it a bit longer? Won’t let anythin’ hurt you, promise. 

\- What a splendid sentence! Kinda like a knight, don’t ya think?

Mika and Sora stopped and started looking around nervously. 

\- Couldn’t be more offensive, brother. 

\- Well, we did warned those travelers. And here they are, sweet and naive. 

\- We should greet them properly. 

Mika was irritated. 

He couldn’t see the source of voice, nor the exact place they’ve been, and that put them in disadvantage. Before he could think about that more, the space became a bit more brighter, and they already know that they were surrounded by the monsters took from the worst nightmares. He could see almost everything typical for dark creatures like them - fangs, claws, big mouths ready to eat you while still alive, glowing eyes, terrible smiles, few of them were big as hell, the other ones so small they could simply sneak up and kill them - in other words, everything. Sora’s hands clenched on the broom, while Mika took his weapon. 

\- Brother, they don’t look like a good food for our friends, you know… - the owners of the voices were still hiding - Not fun at all. 

\- Well, then why won’t you come rather than hidin’? - Mika suddenly felt a flow of courage, which surprised him. 

\- They want to see us, huh? - the voice was amused. 

\- I dunno why. 

\- Maybe we’ll be able to talk about that, you know~? We’re probably even on the same side! - Sora shouted, trying his best to stay calm, just like Mika. 

\- Wait, what. 

\- Well… If you think about that - wasn’t our Lord talking about a possibility of meeting old friends or something in the near future? - one of the voices got closer to them, but it was still hiding… If he could just tell where, it would be great.

\- Em, I’m not sure? 

\- “Not sure”? For God’s sake, brother, he’ll kill us if we torture them!

\- I thought the lordsy bitc- I mean, the second one wanted to stop all the people trying to go there? 

\- I don’t get that. Why they are…

The atmosphere changed a bit. The pair which was still arguing about their orders, started jumping around without thinking, but soon enough, they were so close to them - and probably decided to show themselves. One of them landed on a big monster’s shoulder, while the second appeared quite close to Sora, which caused the blonde boy to get even closer to Mika.  Now they knew why it was so hard to distinguish the voices - the proved to be so similar to each other, that they looked two drops of water. Twins, great. Only after a while, when Mika saw single differences between their colors in clothes, he was able to say who was who a bit. 

\- Okay, attention please! - the one standing on a shoulder with a blue crystal necklace clapped his hands - Brother, what can you see?

\- Huh… A Marionette and a Sorcerer’s pupil, I think? - the second with a purple necklace looked right in the Mika’s eyes - Don’t know them. Who the hell are you? 

\- Wait, a Marionette? Wasn’t that guy our lord’s looking for a Puppeteer? - the word made Mika’s heart beat faster. He might be able to get some hints here...

\- I asked you first, you know that? 

\- Yeah, but I have no idea what’s going on, so I asked second. I guess you have to answer us, Crow? 

\- H-hey, wait a minute, please? - what surprised Mika, Sora finally calmed down a bit and decided to join the conversation - I’m sorry, but Sora’s lost and don’t get anything either~ He tried to contact Master and ask for help again, but he couldn’t, so… 

\- Well, that’s not a surprise. - the purple twin got closer to them - Don’t think you can contact anyone here that easy, duh. 

\- That… Is a problem. 

\- I don’t care. Let’s take a risk and kill them or something, brother, I’m reeeally not in a mood to talk with some strangers! 

\- Wait, we can’t. - the blue twin jumped again and appeared next to his brother - Our Lord will be mad as hell. Maybe we should close them and wait, like always? I mean, look at them. They don’t look like Emperor’s soldiers at all. 

\- Then go speak with that, uh… - the purple twin tried hard to not use the first term he wanted - To him. I’m kinda afraid I might lose my control if I listen to him. Don’t do this, do that, shut up, let me sleep, get the hell out, why don’t you die, blah blah blah. 

\- Well I’m not a fan of him but he’s kinda in control right not, so… 

\- ...Sora thinks they’re going to argue until their Master will come. - Sora sighed - He thinks we’re safe for now? 

\- Yeah, maybe we should leav- 

He couldn’t end his sentence. The brothers suddenly attacked them using spears, clearly giving a hint that Mika’s idea was a very bad one. 

\- Oh, you thought you can go now just like that? - a devilish smile appeared on their faces, when the purple twin started talking - Idi~iot. We can simply take our time torturing you or something~

\- And get as many informations we can without killing you. That’s easy. - the second one nodded his head - It might end quite funny, even if that's risky. 

\- Uh, no thanks. We don’ have time for that. - some kind of irritation came back to Mika, when he grabbed his weapon again and made sure Sora was behind him. The kid was ready to use some spells he learned from Natsume and Tsumugi, but…

There was one problem. 

Apparently, they were outnumbered. Thanks to the little show the twins made, they almost forgot that for some reason they were staying here and listening for them - because, well, the rest of monsters cut off their one and last escape route. They were...

\- You’re really perfect for nothing but a pair of clowns, aren't you?

...not as dead as Mika thought? 

Just like that, another voice joined the whole party, but unlike the twins, he was just walking in their direction like nothing without any hurry, and the monsters even made a path for him, hinting that he probably had a bit more control here. 

The man looked really bored, though. That’s what Mika could say about him when he stopped in front of him. His pale skin and reddish eyes contrasted a lot with black hair and very dark clothing, which were, by the way, really nice and there was a chance that even Oshi-san would praise him a bit. 

He didn’t say a word, looking at both Mika and Sora, and even the twins were waiting in a complete silence. Mika saw that one of them bit his lip. 

\- Someone warmed you? - the second twin decided to speak after a while, looking at the unknown person. 

\- It was so loud that I couldn’t sleep properly… I really wanted to ignore that, but I guess I could see what Anija’s beloved clowns decided to do today. - he said and looked at Mika - I thought I told to kick out or kill enemies. 

\- Oh yeah, thank you for reminding. We would already done that if there wasn’t any problems, you know? 

\- Let me listen to your excuses. 

\- Uh, brother, if you just shut up for a moment, I’ll be able to explain everything calmly, okay? - the blue twin sighed and came closer to the red-eyed man, and started whispering something to him. 

\- Someone’s sure popular, huh… - after that, a small grin appeared on his face. - Third group, you say. How can you be sure they’re not just bluffing? 

\- We just wanted t’... - Mika wasn’t sure how to start and how much he could actually say right now, so he looked at Sora, hoping the younger boy had some idea. 

\- Master said we can find his friend here, even if he’s away now~?

\- “Master”? 

\- Master Natsume, a good friend of Rei’s!

The monsters started to whisper among themselves confused, and even the twins and the red-eyed man looked a bit more interested when Sora used both names - clearly they didn’t know which name has such a power. 

\- They really don’t look like they’re lying, but… 

\- Anija wasn’t even taking you with him when he was going out, so that’s not really a surprise you can’t recognise them. I wonder why. - his smile clearly was irritating the twins right now. - I think it’s not a bad idea to talk with you more, and eventually wait for Anija’s return. I’ll take them. 

\- Wait, what? 

\- Bro- Hinata, calm down! 

\- You’re asking me to let him boss us around like nothing just because our proper Lord is absent? - the twin, called Hinata by his brother, wasn’t even hiding his anger anymore - Give me a break, Yuta. Just because you’re brothers doesn’t mean you have the same authority as he. Went somewhere just because, and i quote, “I was bored as hell and Anija is stupid anyway”, came from nowhere in the middle of war, and now, when everything’s calm-?

\- Shut up. 

Hinata stepped back a bit, but it still didn’t help him when the red-eyed hand grabbed him by collar and pulled back to him. 

\- You’re even more useless than your twin, he’s at least trying to stay cool. And you? Giving the potential enemy informations? - his voice was really low right now - Good job. Do you really want me to make sure you know your place? Sure, no problem. How I should start… From your hand? Fingers? Slowly tear up your nails? Or maybe should I take your eye with my own fingers? I’d like to hear how long you’ll be able to stay without shouting. 

His second hand landed on a Hinata’s face, fingers close to his left eye. 

\- If you want, I can test you right now. Shall I? - his smile widened. 

\- W-wait, lord Ritsu! 

Right before his next move, Yuta jumped out and shouted, stopping right next to Ritsu. 

\- Please forgive my brother for his behavior. I promise I’ll make sure he won’t do that again. - to make the excuse look more honest, he bowed his head. A smile disappeared from Ritsu's face, when he looked at Yuta, and then again at Hinata. 

\- Do you have something to tell me, Hinata? 

\- ...I’m sorry. F-forgive me, please. - Mika could tell that Hinata didn’t want to do that, but he somehow changed a bit when his brother stepped in. After a while, Ritsu sighed and released Hinata from his grasp. 

\- See? It wasn’t that hard. Now… You two. - he looked at Mika and Sora - After me. I’m tired of that whole show. Don’t try to run from me or I’ll cut your legs. I’m not as nice as those idiots. 

Mika and Sora looked at each other.

\- W-we won’t. 

\- Good. Oh, and by the way, Hinata… Next time try to come with something better than “lordsy bitch”. 


	4. So who's more dead right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy.  
> i have nothing to say. It was supposed to be quick and ended up so late that I just can't even think about it. Oh, the sweet irony, I really had a bad time. Not like my finals are closer and closer, but whatever, I wanted to continue Marionette.  
> So I am. I can.  
> I guess there is a good information - I spent a bit of that time to think about future and the whole plot and it ended up nicely, so it might be easier to write~ I'll do my best. I won't promise anything, i don't want to post the fifth chapter in August *laughs*  
> Also I decided to change tags a bit... I still have no idea how to use them properly. Especially when we talk about those connected to relationships lol.  
> I'm sorry for delayed chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!

After the whole incident, Ritsu took them to the mansion hidden there. Shu let Mika travel here once and he could tell, that the place was real, so he tried to trust him a bit more… But that man wasn’t really friendly and he had that something, which made him feel uneasy around him. Sora wasn’t happy either - he told Mika about the colors surrounding the whole place and Ritsu himself, which wasn’t very reassuring at all. Mika still had to play the cool guy role, because he didn’t forget about the promise made to Natsume about the kid’s safety.

He was pretty sure he didn’t feel that bad when he was there with Shu, so he had to endure it. Ritsu looked at him few times, but never tried to ask if something’s wrong. He probably didn’t care, but still - Mika didn’t want to talk about that, so he was actually a bit graceful.

The main hall was gloomy. The only source of light was from single candles placed here and there, so it was hard to see anything. At the end of the room, he could see a big stairs that were divided at some point, so you could go either right or left in order to enter the higher floor.

But something happened after they entered the mansion. The main hall wasn’t empty, as they thought - in fact, someone already was there, like they were waiting for their great entrance.

\- Ritsu - a pair of crimzon eyes looked at them, and a faint smile appeared on a face of the man, when they approached him - Good to see you.

Another man was standing next to him, but unlike the first one, he was trying his best to hide right now.

\- Anija… You came back pretty fast, didn’t you.

\- I heard about something interesting, that’s why I’m here right now. I’ve been informed that we might have a guest, but I didn’t predict that much, to be honest.

Sora and Mika looked troubled at first, which made the man laugh.

\- Don’t be scared, you two. While I’m here, no one will try to harm my dear friends’ helpers, if you let me call you like that.

\- So we were supposed to welcome them, huh? Those idiots wanted to kill them.

\- Yes, I am aware of that. My bad, I couldn’t inform them before my arrival. They never met before, so they couldn’t trust them just like that, could they?

\- Great. Can I go now? Or you’re just going to play something stupid again, Anija? Don’t hide him from me, I can tell.

\- And who is the person you’re talking about? - the man sounded amused.

\- Don’t play that with me - Ritsu came closer - Why did you bring Isara here?

That one name was enough to bring Mika back to his senses. He looked one more time in the place Isara was supposed to stay and yes - he could see a figure in the shadows, but only that. Ritsu’s brother sighed and asked the hidden person to come closer.

The boy was shorter than him and had messy red-violet hair. His green eyes were looking literally everywhere, trying not to look at Ritsu or the second man. He looked tired and scared, but didn’t say anything.

\- Because we need him right now, Ritsu. Isara caused a lot of chaos, didn’t he? I’m surprised he’s still alive, to be honest.

\- You look confident.

\- You have the tendency to kill boring people very quickly, so I guess he knows something… I suppose those boys were looking for him as well. The biggest surprise is that they aren’t from the Emperor, but our friends, and I wonder - why? But before that, where are my manners - the man came closer to Mika and Sora - Forgive me, you two. My name is Rei Sakuma, and I am the Lord of this place. I’m honored to meet you, both Itsuki and Natsume were talking a lot about you. You might not remember me well, Kagehira, and I understand that you’re both confused, so please, relax a bit and be my guest..

\- I do remember you and that place a bit right now… But thanks, nice t' meet ya as well. That kid is Sora. Sorry to come just like that.

\- I don’t mind - Rei laughed - But you made my people nervous.

\- Nervous? They almost killed them - Ritsu rolled his eyes.

\- Since when you started to care, Ritsu?

\- Since never, I don’t. But now I can’t just go.

\- Because Isara is right here? You can just go if you want.

\- You’re annoying.

\- You do call me like that all the time… Where is my sweet brother I used to know? - Rei hid his face with his hands and pretended to cry, which made Ritsu even more irritated, to the point when he actually tried to catch Isara and go. Ironically, Mao avoided him and tried to ran away, but in the second, Rei was again next to him and grabbed his arm, so he couldn’t.

\- I thought we’ve been talking about that - Rei sighed and looked at Mao - No running until I’ll give you a change to prove being useful to me. Unless you want to die, that is.

\- W-wait a minute, okay? - Mika laughed nervously - Just wait, ‘kay? C-can we talk?

\- Of course, Kagehira. Don’t mind me, I’ll be only observing you. You should understand that nobody really like spies, so if he’ll insist on running away, we’ll take care of him.

\- I don’t have anything to say - before anyone asked, the boy decided to say something - Just kill me, if you want it that badly, I won’t sell my people.

\- Look at him, trying to stay cool and everything - a malicious smile appeared on Ritsu’s face when he again tried to come closer to Mao - Nobody asked about your opinion. Or should I remind where are you right now again?

That was enough to make Mao shiver.

\- Nah, for… Just let me talk, ‘kay? I really want t' ask ya for help, nothin’ else! And don’t want to harm ya at all. Your friend told me ya could give me a hand…

\- W-who?

In a moment, Rei let go of the boy's hand and pushed him towards Mika.

\- Wow, watch out! - Mika helped him catch the balance - Akehoshi Subaru, that guy who works with Hajime. Ya used to travel a lot, didn’t ya?

\- Not talking, a lot of people know that.

\- ...Sari?

Now Mao was the confused one.

\- Wait, wha-

\- Give me a minute, how that was supposed to go… Somethin’ with the arrow?

\- ...Oh my God, I’m begging you, everything but that.

\- Arrow in the knee and the end of your adventure life?

\- Damn it!

Ritsu and Rei tried their best to stop laughing. Mao looked at them embarrassed, then again at Mika. His face was red.

\- Oh for God’s sake, Akehoshi, to say that like that was the biggest tragedy?!

\- I-Isara? - Sora waved his hand.

\- I wasn’t like that, okay? They didn’t hit in the knee, I can still walk and jump, he just heard about a story that someone did, but not m-

\- Calm down here. Or should I help you, mm? - Ritsu’s hand landed on his shoulder - Don’t talk too much, it’s boring.

\- Uh… - Mika panicked a bit - Didn’t know you’ll react like that, sorry.

\- No, I’m the one who should apologise - Mao shaked his head - But I still don’t get why he said that to you. Never heard about you.

\- Yah, I know… Maybe he thought he can trust me? Listen, like I said, don’ wanna harm you, so just let me talk, ‘kay?

\- Not like I have a choice… What’s wrong?

\- There’s a person I’m lookin' for and Subaru thought ya might be helpful.

\- And you really came here to ask me that? Wow, you’re crazy.

\- Or lucky, someone really likes him - Rei came closer again - I’m pretty sure he’s talking about Itsuki, you see. Am I right?

\- Y-yeah.

\- Who is that guy? - Mao raised his eyebrow.

\- A Puppeteer.

If there was even a slight smile on Mao’s face, it disappeared.

\- First time hearing that name. Isn’t he one of your… Group or whatever you are? There’s no way a simple worker could know that.

\- But you aren’t a “simple worker”, Mao - Ritsu stepped between Mika and Mao - You’re a spy. I didn’t caught him to play just like that, even if I was bored, Anija.

\- Good decision, Ritsu. I see, so Tenshouin is so determined to know what’s going on here to the point of sending you - to be honest, he gave you a one way ticket.

\- …

Mao didn’t response. He simply looked at Ritsu and Mika like he knew about that from the beginning, so he didn’t even start to fight about that. The Marionette felt bad…

...That was still strange to him, to be honest. The more time he spent without Shu, the more he could feel, especially if that was connected to feelings and emotions. Sometimes he thought if was really easier to simply live and serve, waiting for a day when Oshi-san will say that he completed his work. He didn’t really have time to think about other people, so the more he was spending his time with those people he met, the more he could feel. He was here, looking at the man who was sent to hell, and felt bad. He even wanted to do something to help him, even though if the same situation was in their mansion, he probably wouldn't really care… But those brothers looked like if they could, they would make Isara’s life a torture instantly. And he wasn't in their mansion with Oshi-san either. 

If you looked at that from the third person’s perspective, you could say that this is what he deserves. He came here, even if it was an order. He should try better or run and hide. He probably wanted to die anyway…

Ritsu was the one to wake up Mao from his own dream, when he grabbed him and started whispering something to his ear. Both Sora nad Mika saw that the more time passed, Mao’s eyes widened and there was again more life on his face… He also looked scared again. Rei was ready to separate them and say something to his brother, but then he looked irritated at the doors.

\- What’s wrong, Mr. Rei? - Sora was the one to ask that question, even if he still wasn’t very talkative.

\- Someone tried to teleport to this mansion… I recognise the magic flow, yet I am not sure if I think about the right person.

\- HoHo, Sora probably knows! - he raised his hand with a smile on his face - That might be Teacher~? He promised to check out!

\- He did - Mika nodded his head - High chance that’s Tsumu.

\- Tsumu...? Ah, so I was right. Tsumugi does have that vibe, doesn’t he… - Rei started, but couldn’t end his, because one, Mao looked like he heard about the ghost and that made him laugh, and two - because the doors opened.

\- Attention, again… Oh wait, Lord is here! - Hinata wasn’t as lively as he wanted until he saw Rei - My Lord, I have a question, can I?

\- Unless you start a new fight with Ritsu, go ahead.

\- As much as I want, that’s not it, really. Just wanted to know…

\- Since when we are a tourist attraction? - Yuuta ended the sentence and pointed at the man standing next to him. He moved without asking like nothing, which made them take their weapons, but they stopped, when Rei raised his hand.

\- I wonder why, but a lot happened. You can rest, you two, he is, indeed, an ally.

\- We should think about taking money from people coming here, I mean… We don’t have any cookies, tea or however are people greeting each other on a surface, but...?

\- I wish we could, but think about that, we’re not supposed to be that nice. It’s just a one-time event, because our hero decided to visit us.

\- Then let’s go back to Isara’s case… - Ritsu sighed - So many people, I’m getting really tired of that.

Fun fact - Isara was even more pale then before, when Tsumugi stepped in. Sora jumped and ran to Tsumugi, who laughed softly and hugged him, saying that everything’s okay, right now really nothing bad can happen - and Isara was looking at him just like he saw a ghost. Ritsu released him and watched as he walked slowly in Aoba’s direction.

\- Aoba…?

Tsumugi looked at him, surprised at first. After a moment, he smiled again and waved his hand like nothing happened at all.

\- Isn’t that Isara? It’s been a while! Great to see you again, you look well!

Ritsu failed and laughed almost immediately, while Mao just looked straight-up wounded and hit his face with an open palm.

\- I-I mean, for a prisoner…? You’re still here beca- Wait, I mean, we’re not technically friends at all! - Tsumugi remembered that after those reactions and jumped - Are you okay?!

\- I should be the one asking that question! You are dead!

\- No, I'm still alive as you can see, you don’t understand at all!

\- Yeah, you’re right, I don’t get what’s going on here anymore… I’m a prisoner, you’re alive, I am as well, stop looking like that at me, you goddamn Vampire, Lord, Demon, whatever you are right now… - Mao jumped quickly towards Tsumugi after he saw Ritsu’s face - Can I… Can I get at least one answer? Please…?

\- Ah, probably why I’m here like nothing? - Aoba laughed - Well… That’s right, officially I’m dead. I wonder if anyone still remember me in the capital. But that’s it! You need more help and attention than me!

\- He’s right ya know - Mika stopped following their talk for a bit - I mean, what am I supposed t’ say Subaru if they kill ya? And what t’ do with myself, still confused…

\- I think Tsumugi will be helpful in final decision - Rei nodded his head - Tell me. You know that boy, don’t you?

\- Oh yeah, we used to work together for a while! After his group separated, he was really helpful, Isara is such a good kid.

\- And he’s something more than a simple Archivist, right?

\- I suppo-

\- Spy is a bad term as well.

Everyone looked at Mao. He closed his eyes and said that, like he simply stopped playing innocent and decided to talk. Tsumugi patted his shoulder and proposed to say a bit more as well.

\- I was supposed to check the whole killer incident and try to find some clues here, that’s all… 

\- Finally something more than a stupid dialogue over who’s more dead now - Ritsu nodded his head and looked at Mika - Do you know what he’s talking about?

\- Prob’ly… - Mika scratched his head - Ya mean that one in a capital?

\- You’re not from a town. How can you know that? - Mao opened his eyes and looked at the Marionette, a bit confused.

\- Tried to find ya there, but instead of ya, I saw a dead archivist.

\- Wait, another one is dead?!

\- Would you tell me about that murderer? - Rei decided to step up into the discussion.

\- We really thought it was someone from here… That’s why then sent me.

\- So rather than spying on me, he wanted to find some clues about that… Now that’s more convincing. That doesn’t change the fact they sent you to the Hell without possibility to come back safely.

Mao looked away.

\- H-hey… - Tsumugi tried to say something - There is a chance for him, right? Me and Natsume found a victim connected to this case as well… That murderer is not in a capital only. One victim was living in that village. Another one - in the northeast harbor. Plus I’m pretty sure he might be helpful, since everyone are looking for Itsuki. You don’t have any contacts in the capital, do you?

Rei narrowed his eyes and thinked for a while.

\- That is true, playing with the Emperor in his own town is risky and tiring… But with Isara, that would be easier. so there is a chance for him to return alive.

Mao clenched his fist. Mika could see that he probably knew what Rei was talking about.

\- Let the Archivist become a spy and a part of contact between us. I am interested about the Emperor’s plans and the situation in the capital, your help would be appreciated. With Natsume, it will be easier, since both he and Tsumugi knows, how to avoid dangerous people and guards. The Marionette will be able to know how long he needs to keep his head low as well.

\- But… - Mao started, but Rei raised his hand.

\- I already gave you an order. Do you think you can fight against me? I don’t really think so, so let me continue. We don’t want you to die right now as well, since that little plan won’t work without you. You might get some interesting facts if you proof yourself useful… Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to find an answer about your dear Trickstar as well.

\- I do know what happened though! Besides, they will haunt me without even thinking too much, it won’t work… It’s a dead end anyway, I can see that man torturing me…

He fell on his knees and grabbed his head in a panic. Mika wasn’t sure what to do, since some kind of a thought made Mao really scared, to the point where even Sakuma’s voices couldn’t reach him. Sora, who was hiding a lot during that time, decided to kneel down and hug him, which surprised Mao.

\- Sora can understand you, you see a lot of death around you and it’s hard to believe anyone, right? - he said softly, patting the archivist’s head - Sora doesn’t understand complicated things, but he wants to help you and give some hope, that’s why he became a magician after all! Master prefers him to learn and send informations, but he can watch Isara from time to time! He never was in the capital, so they don’t know Sora at all~

\- That’s dangerous, Natsume will never agree to that! - Tsumugi panicked as well - He will definitely kill me if I agree right now…

\- There is another possibility - Rei nodded his head - Ritsu… You used to be on the surface, didn’t you?

\- Maaybe. Why?

\- You look quite interested in that human and I trust your abilities. Isn’t that enough, my dear brother?

\- I’ll think about it.

\- Sora will definitely visit you from time to time!

\- See, Isara, you’re so popular - Rei tried not to laugh right now - We have a bit to work before we’ll let you go. We need to make something for our Emperor, so you won’t go back without nothing. This time I really am innocent, he should know it. Ritsu will take you all to the surface after everything’s done.


	5. Go out, meet some friends, become a hero, repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the best one, honestly... I'm still crying, writting is hard but you still can have fun  
> Remember, kids - if you have finals, write more chapters, even if you should learn and everything, yeah.  
> If you were bored because nothing really happened, you should be happy! New place, new people, new memes, new everything.  
> Let me warn you though, things here gets quite bloody. There's not too much descriptions or anything, so there's no need to throw the violence tag, but just remember - you've been warned.

Rei took Mika, Mao and Tsumugi somewhere else in order to plan something. Quite surprising that Ritsu didn’t join them, but at the second thought - his job was technically done.

Sora still had a problem to stay calm, but the twins decided to talk with him a bit and make up for the whole incident, since they had no reason to fight. It worked, and the three of them were almost ready to go sightseeing because why not, but before they left, the dark lord and his conspirators came back. Rei looked quite pleased.

\- How it went, Teacher? - Sora decided to come closer to Tsumugi. The man patted his head.

\- Everything will work, Isara will be safe and nothing wrong should happen! You wanted to visit him from time to time, right? You’ll get the opportunity to see the capital, Sora.

\- HoHo, Sora is glad to know that!

\- I can’t believe I’m doing that… Wake me up, someone - Mao sighed heavily - Well, at least I understand the situation better. I do hope they will buy it…

\- They will, don’t worry - Rei was surprisingly confident - Just do what you have to and everything should work. You have only that or endless date with Ritsu, so you should choose wisely.

Both Mao and Ritsu looked at themselves in the same time, which made Rei laugh. And at least one of them was surely against that idea…

But nothing interesting happened here, so after some short time, they went outside. Tsumugi and Sora had to go almost immediately without helping Mika or Mao with traveling, since they need to make it more natural - it would be strange if they arrived in the capital just like that. Technically Ritsu was supposed to accompany them a bit longer, but he disappeared anyway. Mao looked very happy, so they could go back without any lordsy vampire devils or whatever they were anyway, as Mao said.   

As they thought, the road to capital was long and Mao wouldn’t be able to get there without resting somewhere, thanks to the greetings he received from Ritsu and rest of them, so they stopped at Hajime’s inn. The more Mika traveled, the more he could understand why this place was always busy - they really thought about the location of it.

To make sure they were safe from guards and everything, Mao went to the building first and after few seconds, he let Mika join him. Just after a while, Subaru saw them and waved his hand with a big smile and came to them.

\- Long time no see, Sari, I’m so glad! Sit and wait for a minute, okay? There’s another person you should greet, really. Damn, I don’t have anything to-

\- It’s okay, Akehoshi - Mao laughed - I just need a rest, that’s it.

\- Hey, at least meet with Ukki for a bit, it’s not that common we meet up with almost all squad?

\- Wait, he’s here?

\- Yeah, he is~ Mind if you get the same room? He’ll probably go back the the harbor in the evening, so you’ll get it only for yourself.

\- I don’t mind. Oh, Kagehira, don’t stand like that, someone might get suspicious.

\- Oh, yeah… - Mika came closer to them - Maybe I’ll stay outside or somethin’?

\- Wait, I want to make something clear before. Don’t look like that, Akehoshi, give me a few minutes, okay?

He simply nodded his head, without asking too much right now. Subaru quickly went with the order to other guest, and then took both Mika and Mao upstairs, to the room he was talking about. There was another boy with glasses, who looked shocked at first, but after seeing Subaru and Mao, he calmed down and greeted them.

All three of them looked so happy to see each other and Mika was a bit jealous. He wanted to see Oshi-san even more, thanks to the small chaos he had to endure at first. For now nothing really changed, he simply helped some guys meet again and even with Sakuma’s plan, nobody could say for sure when will he finally see Itsuki again…

\- ...Too bad Hokke isn’t with us, that would be awesome - that line from Subaru surprised him. So there was another person?

\- To be fair, I’m worried - Mao scratched his head - I haven’t seen him in a capital either.

\- Nothing in the harbor as well! - Makoto took off glasses and rubbed his eyes - I’ve been asking if someone seen him, but nothing.

\- Damn, Hokke, it’s a bad time to play hide and seek!

\- What about you, uh… Kagehira, right?

\- Don’t ask the person who’s even more confused than all of us, Makoto - Mao looked at Kagehira - Right, I promised to explain something. You literally sent him to me, Akehoshi, so you should know about at least half of it, right?

\- Yep. What’s wrong?

 

Huh, how to say it… A lot of their conversation was rolling around the same facts we know, so it would be a good idea to summarise it quickly. Mika stopped listening at some point as well, since after saying all facts, they started about some ideas how to help, how not to become criminals and so on…

Basically, they learned about Mika’s situation, at least as much as Mao could say without getting too suspicious. Of course, it was a small lie that he rescued him from bandits and not those crazy vampires, demons or whatever they were, he never ever went to them at the first place, just went to some villages with guards, got some books, got this, got that, everyone were happy, Mika was simply lucky enough to find him… Yes, of course. Your typical optimistic fantasy story, nothing else.

They told them only about the situation in the Archives and claimed, that Mika is innocent and they need evidence to prove that if the guards will decide to arrest him in the future. Mao said that he shouldn’t hide too much, because that will look like he really did something bad - and staying in one place for a bit would be a nice idea in case of finding something interesting.

Nice, but risky, to be honest, wouldn’t Sw- No, forget that.

Subaru proposed getting a job, but after that they reminded him that Hajime was the one who could decide that, and he didn’t want to involve him in that little plan, so they had to think about something different. Thankfully, Makoto was working in the northeast Harbor, and that place was good enough for someone new. It was full of people from distant lands. It was also easier to make you look even more bad, but they had to take the risk. The best informations were either from the capital or the harbor, and Mika was already avoiding at least one of those. Also, you could find a lot of strong warriors there, so even with Mika’s skills to hide and run, he could have a lot of problems with it. So yes, both pluses and minuses, you just have to know how to use them. He couldn’t really complain, Mao was still cautious. Maybe thanks to him he could live a bit longer, but he knew Kagehira was on their side, not his own.

Mika was aware he didn’t trust him that much. Yet he still tried to do something to make both sides happy.

After their conversation, Subaru went back to help Hajime, saying that not only Isara, but also Mika should rest a bit before he’ll continue his journey, just to be sure nothing bad will happen in future. Makoto decided to leave tomorrow, just to give him extra hours of sleep, so he used that time, even though Mika didn’t feel that exhausted.

And just as they planned, they left at the morning of the next day.

 

Yuuki was just as talkative as Isara, but unlike him, he simply looked scared of Mika. Not only he didn’t know him, but also heard about that little accident, so he probably had bad feelings about him or something. Kagehira didn’t want to scare him, so he followed him, making sure he’s safe. That is, until he asked about the harbor out of simple curiosity. It was a good idea, because the young man was full of knowledge useful for every person - that the place wasn’t as big as the capital even though a lot of people lived there, that the biggest group of foreigners were from the East and you could see it easily, because at some point the architecture and lifestyle of people changes drastically.

There used to be some problems because of that, so the guard there is strong and numerous as well - he didn’t tell much details, another reminder that Makoto tried to avoid informations that criminal could use for their own advantage.

\- ...And just to be sure, there is a one person you should try to be nice, he gets irritated very quickly - he added just when they arrived in the harbor - He’s not that scary, but, well… It’s better to live peacefully with people, right?

\- Yeah, ya right - Mika nodded his head - Who is that pers-

\- You’re late, Yuu-kun.

You didn’t really have to wait that long, huh?

Makoto turned his head surprised. The man that just called him was a bit older than him at the first glance and looked irritated. Or tired. Or even both, you never know.

\- Hello, Izumi! S-sorry to be late, just… I met both Isara and Akehoshi and I couldn’t help I wanted to spent some time with them? - Makoto wasn’t confident at all - You’re mad…?

\- Hmm… Just tired, whatever. Good to know nothing bad happened - Izumi sighed and looked at Mika - And what’s the deal with him?

Mika tried to look away, he felt like that man’s eyes were made out from ice. He probably was one of those people who could murder with their own gaze or something…

\- Just arrived, really… Don’t mind, I’ll just leave ya two and won’t bother ya or anythin’.

\- Great, I like that. Yuu-kun, try to find captain, we received some letters and we need to get everyone. I have to check out for something.

\- Sure, no problem! - Yuuki nodded his head and ran as quickly as he could.

Yeah, Mika wanted to leave those two, but something weird happened and actually it was Makoto that went somewhere first… Izumi was still looking at him like he wasn’t sure if he only wanted to go away or kill him for bothering, but after few seconds he just started moving in some direction.

\- If you’re new, I suggest looking for job or something like that in the tavern. I’m going there, so come with me - he said without turning to him - I want to see if that goddamn mercenary is still playing with sailors.

 

The tavern Izumi talked about had a strange feeling. It was small and loud place and the smell of alcohol hit immediately. Both of them found that annoying, but just as the silver-haired man said, he had some small business here, so he had to endure it. He looked at the table where two young men played cards.

\- Takamine, my dear, your father might be mad if he find out you’re staying here playing cards rather than getting ready like a good boy, don’t you think? - the blonde one smiled and throwed his cards - See, I won again.

\- Not like he’s better or anything… Someone kill me, I came here to get just a few coins, not to fall into debt - the second one, probably a bit younger than the first man, sighed heavily - You have to give me some tim- Em, turn around.

\- Why should I… Oh God.

He looked seemingly disgusted when he saw Izumi.

\- My, everyone but you.

\- My, everyone but you, you lazy scum - Izumi answered with a mean smile on his face - I thought you were a mercenary, not a drunken gambler.

\- Do you really have a problem with a fact we’re leaving in a peaceful kingdom or something? You should be happy, you know?

\- That doesn’t mean you can just sit here and scream that you have nothing to do while playing cards! Join the guards if you’re that bored.

\- Oh God, no. Never. I might turn as grumpy as you… - the blonde guy looked for a rescue and he found it in the same time he saw Mika - Wait, you’re here!

He jumped and quickly came closer to Kagehira, what took him by surprise. Izumi raised his eyebrow.

\- Sweetie, you made me wait way too long, you know? Come on, or we might end up dying from boredom thanks to that guard - he grabbed his hand and literally ran with Mika from that place like a storm.

 

He stopped when he made sure Izumi’s not trying to catch them, and let go of Mika’s hand.

\- Close enough… Sorry for that little play, listening to his complains can actually kill and we probably prefer to enjoy our lives, don’t we?

\- Is he that bad?

\- Terrible, awful, literally the worst! - the blonde laughed - Stay away from him, you’re way too cute to get caught by him. By the way…

Surprisingly, he came even closer to Mika, which made Marionette feel bad for a moment.

\- ...I guess not. I thought I saw you somewhere, but that was probably just my imagination. Still cute though. First time here?

\- Y-yeah. And thanks…?

\- Are you here to join them on a festival?

\- Festival?

\- ...Again I’m wrong, I can’t believe it - he decided to give Mika back his personal space - Do you remember that cute boy in a tavern? Takamine Midori, to be precise. His father is a captain of a ship and decided to give him everything. Being popular must be painful…

\- That’s good for him, isn’t it?

\- Who knows. But enough about Midori, you’re way more interesting. And cuter. What’s your name, sweetie?

He really had to call him cute one more time, didn’t he? That’s how you get populaR-

\- Just Mika, nice t’ meet ya - Mika blushed softly.

\- I don’t know you, but I’m starting to like you anyway. I’m honored to greet you here, let me become your guide! I’m Arashi, but people here call me Naru, that sounds better~

\- I think Arashi sounds nice as well, but if you prefer that, no problem! And will be glad t’ get some help.

 

Arashi was so nice and showed Mika the entire place, making sure that he remembered the most important places like guard station, some shops, inns or where the healer was living in. They spend a lot of time walking around and talking. When they stopped, it was almost dark. Arashi proposed him to stay in one of the inns, but they quickly found that, well… Mika had no money. He was sure he had some coins, but he couldn’t find them. He wasn’t really tired, so he could just walk around, but that made the blonde worried. He suggested that they could spend night together somewhere and then try to get small work in the morning.

Mika laughed since he thought Arashi was avoiding it, but his companion said that he simply wanted to make Izumi mad.

But something was wrong… Again. He felt like someone hit his head. Also he could hear some strange voices. He looked in the direction the port warehouse was placed and asked Arashi if they could go there for a minute. Naru looked confused, but agreed.

His smile disappeared when they went to the door located and the back of the warehouse.

\- Strange… It should be normally closed, yet it’s like someone blocked them by force? I can open them only a bit.

They looked around for a bit and saw that one of the windows was opened, so they decided to take the risk and break into the building. Mika helped Arashi reach the window and waited until he could catch him. Surprisingly, Naru was way stronger than he looked. They tried to get to the floor as quiet as they could and started looking around in order to find something suspicious.

He couldn’t hear anything.

The place was dark, the only source of light was from the single rays of the moon… Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?

You might be surprised, but that wasn’t the most shocking fact. Unlike the last time, Mika felt like he was in his natural habitat or something like that. No fear, no stress, just he, Arashi and this place, even those strange voices he heard before coming here disappeared just like they never appeared in the first place.

He almost felt nothing and just started walking, his hand resting on his dagger’s hilt. The shadows were like his old friend, letting Mika stay unnoticed by anyone. Arashi had a hard time staying close to him, but right now he was focused on finding that one thing that made him shiver few moments ago.

And they heard something. They weren’t alone here.

They also found some fresh blood on the floor, so they knew they had to continue, since something bad definitely happened. After few minutes, Mika saw a silhouette in the dark. Someone was staying by the wall, using their hand to stay still. They were looking at some direction where the second person was standing with a sharp weapon in their hand. The aggressor stayed in a place that they could block the victim’s way to run.

So yes, victim is pinned to the wall, probably half-dead, and that friendly attacker was standing in the way of freedom. No way to escape, unless Mika and Arashi will try to distract them, so the other one would catch the victim and run for their life. 

Sounds like a murder? Sure.

Tsumugi said something about that harbor. He said that they had some victims here. Damn, he could try to catch the same person who made him run like crazy from the capital.

It couldn’t be that easy though.

Arashi came closer to Mika and leaned over.

\- Work fast, but don’t kill - he whispered right to his ear.

No killing, right. He was an innocent boy, not a murderer, even though he felt like if he stop thinking what is he doing, he might really try to do it. But with Arashi...

\- Help will be appreciated. I’ll get close, surprise and separate from the victim. Try t’ distract him after, Naru, then run.

\- Got it.

They separated quickly and tried to surround that aggressor. Mika sneaked behind the attacker's back and catched him in order to get more space between him and his pray. Luckily they didn’t saw him and got surprised by sudden attack, so everything went just as the Marionette planned. Arashi used the time when the aggressor was still shocked and attacked them as well, so he quickly ran to the victim and catched them. Then he proceed to run to the window they got in. Naru was making sure the attacker couldn’t get closer to them, but he wasn’t that weak. They were near the door when they heard some shouts.

\- Someone destroy that doors! - he couldn’t recognise that voice, but still decided to kick some of the obstacles blocking the door, helping them to open the door.

Three more people stepped in. The attacker understood that they were outnumbered and ran through the same window Mika and Arashi got here. One of those people went after him, while the rest came closer to Mika.

\- We need a healer! - he shouted before they say anything. He saw that one of those guys was Midori, who nodded his head and asked to come with him. Arashi only said that he will stay here and help the guard, so only two of them went in the direction of the healer’s house.

Takamine looked way more alive than before. He tried to recognise the person Mika was carrying and probably succeed, since his face changed even more drastically.

When they arrived, he knocked and opened the door without waiting.

\- Doctor Shinkai, we need your help! - he shouted - Sorry we’re making fuss, but it is a serious case!

A few second after that, the door to their right opened and a long-haired man let them in. Mika laid the victim in a place indicated by him. He started giving him some kind of first aid right away.

\- Takamine-dono, please go upstairs. I should do that by myself, but we have to start quickly in order to help him - he said without looking at them, clearly nervous. Takamine sighed, but did what he said, while Mika used this time to look at the victim.

He was still a child, maybe around 16 years old. His clothes were dark and supposed to be quite comfortable in order to move freely. His dark purple hair with some yellow strokes covered the left eye. Mika saw a lot of blood and wounds of all sizes on his body, and the worst ones were on his left arm. He was still conscious but too weak to react too much whenever the man was trying to take care of some of the wounds.

\- Hang on, Sengoku-dono. You’ll be fine, I promise. Shinkai-dono will help you, just stay awake until he’ll arrive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I really cried... At this point me and my friend had to make list of all memes that happened in that one chapter when we started correcting, it was something beautiful  
> Even Makoto knew when to join the party, Happy Birthday to you!  
> Let me know if you're enjoying that, I'll be glad to see your feedbacks! <3


	6. How about we'll start being a bit more subtle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Yes, finals and everything, but let me be honest - I'm a lazy potato and it took me some time before I could start writting again. You know how it works, sometimes you just want to lay down and try to survive, it's quite warm here where I live right know, even though that should be happening at the end of this month... And it started in May...  
> And Knights album killed me. My poor weak heart was stolen again.   
> But anyway, here's another chapter! Let's see what happened after that another incident...

Thankfully, it didn’t take too much time for Takamine to come back with someone else. The doctor decided to move quickly, so Mika didn’t have a possibility to look at him for longer than few seconds, but it wasn’t a problem. He and Midori were asked to leave this room and wait in the other one, while he and his helper took care of the kid, so they did it. 

The place was dark - how many times he had to stay in dark places now? - and filled with a delicate scent of some kind of flowers. Mika sat on the floor and decided to think about the situation - again. Everything happened to quickly, his mind was almost empty, like he didn’t even see that with his own eyes. They went to the building… Then rescued a boy. But everything was so blurry, like the memories of the incident simply disappeared. 

Like nothing happened. 

Only thanks to the fact that the Marionette and the sailor were waiting here assured him that it wasn’t just his mind making pranks on him.

\- He really doesn’t hear me, huh… - the sudden voice of the sailor woke him up, so Mika looked at him, a bit surprised. 

\- Somethin’ wrong?

\- Oh. Yeah, I tried to ask why you and Narukami went there, but I guess you weren’t really listening…?

\- Sorry, just confused. And that’s a long story t’ be honest. - Kagehira sighed, deciding to avoid talking about the details right now. Takamine didn’t look like he was really interested anyway, and ask the question to break the silence surrounding them.

\- Sounds suspicious. Well, not like I want to know that, but I’m sure captain Morisawa will probably ask a lot of questions later on, good luck with him…

_ Thanks for that, it wasn’t very reassuring. But you know he’s right. _ Rather than hiding and keeping your head low, you jumped in another action involving a murder attempt. Luckily, this time it was a failure - but for how long? Will the attacker come back to take his life again? What if he tries to attack the Marionette? You never know what might happen in the future, so maybe you should think about looking for Oshi-san without risking another tragedy around. 

They didn’t talk until another person joined them, much to Takamine’s dissatisfaction - he asked the man to stay with then for now, since the healer was still busy. They talk a bit about the situation and how much they hope that Sengoku is safe, so Mika stayed quiet. His mind was full of his own worries - also he felt like his right arm wasn’t reacting properly, so he looked at it, seeing as the material was a bit more dark than it should be. 

Really, you couldn’t even say that you’re running with a bleeding hand? 

Well, not really. 

\- Hey, are you okay? - the man who joined them looked at the Marionette and saw his hand, what took him by surprise - Wait, you should say that you’re injured! Ah, give a minute, I think I know what we can use to stop the bleeding… 

He tried to stay calm and looked around for something, and after he got it - tried to help Mika. The Marionette didn’t really move to much - seriously, why is he panicking over that? - but almost jumped, when heard the sound of the door being open. Takamine and the third guy looked at the source a bit later than Mika, but unlike him, they were actually kinda happy. 

\- How is he, Kanata?

\- He’s “okay”, captain - the doctor’s voice was calm and somehow relaxing, even though he had to wake up in the middle of the night to save a dying child - He will “survive” thanks to their “reaction”… Don’t “worry”.

\- Thank God… - the captain nodded, still trying to help Mika - He’s in the good hands right now, so I’m sure he’ll be fine. 

\- Ufufu~ Of course he “is”, captain. He will definitely “survive”, so you can take care of the Harbor’s “safety”. 

\- Yeah, that’s going to be tough, so I’ll need to start working right away! We’ll gather everyone in the morning - he tried to sound more confident, even though he was tired as well - Ah, can I ask you to come later? You saw a lot, so you’re a really important witness.

\- Yeah, sure… 

\- Cool. Can I finally go sleep? Not like I can do anything right now… - Midori sighed again, looking at the captain. 

\- Not yet, Takamine! There is a lot to do and I’m sure you care more than you look like, so don’t worry, I’ll let you join us! Ah, and by the way… He’s injured too. I’m really bad at this, so I’m sure I can trust you to help him!

\- Of course, captain~ May the “gods” let you have a “nice” and “calm” night.

Not like it already stopped being a “nice and calm” one, but whatever. 

Just before Takamine could start complaining, the captain took him outside, so Mika was left with the mysterious doctor named Kanata. The blue-haired man decided to take him to the different room, thankfully a bit more brighter, and then looked at the wound. 

\- It is surprisingly “lively”, don’t you think? - Kanata gave him a soft smile - It might be “itchy” for a second, so please “endure” it~

Before Kagehira could ask anything, Kanata put his hand on a wound and closed his eyes. The Marionette saw a weak energy around his fingers for a second, and after he took his hand back, the wound started slowlyhealing by itself, even though it left a small scar on his arm. Oh God, if Oshi-san will see that, he might lose his mind and start screaming. He hated that a lot. Even Kanata looked quite surprised, but didn’t say anything. 

\- Huh~ Please “avoid” overworking this “arm” for a bit.

\- Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot, doctor. 

\- You’re welcome, “lost child”. I would like to ask you if you could “stay here” for a night… You look “bad”. And “tired”. 

\- Hah, not like I feel that anyway… - Mika laughed - But I appreciate, don’ have a place to sleep at all. 

\- You can “stay” here for a “few days”. But before that, there is “something” I would like to “see”…

When he said that, he gently took Mika’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes, what made him uncomfortable. While doing that, Mika saw that something changed a bit, because Kanata looked troubled at first, even though he stayed quiet again. He wasn’t even sure what the doctor even done to him, because the only thing he felt was... 

His head, full of worries and troubles, was suddenly light as nothing happened. A sudden peace was the best medicine he could give him right now, so after a few moments he even forgot that he was here in the first place. And then… He stopped thinking and fell asleep. 

  
  


_ There is nothing I can really see. The voices I hear are almost the same - even if I heard them before, I can’t really remember who do they belong to. I can‘t see their faces. I want to make another step, but there is nothing I can do… It’s like a chain wrapped my legs and makes it impossible to move on. All I can do is listen - and that makes me want to cry.  _

_ But I want to know. They talk about something. Something really important… And it’s my only chance to hear them. This goddamn ????? really wants me to ?????, but I won’t let them laugh at me.  _

_ One of them sound troubled, even though they try to play it cool… The second one comforts them. They say it will be okay, it will stop soon and they’ll be able to end this. I still wonder what is “this” suppose to mean. _

_ “But I have a bad feeling”, the first one continues, “because I think the worst has caught this poor child. This isn’t something you can run from without any consequences. ”  _

_ The second person keeps asking what in the world he’s talking about, but they can’t get a proper answer. It’s like they know something… _

  
  


When Mika opened his eyes, it was already morning. He needed a moment to realise what happened - again. Much to his surprise, he really felt a bit better than yesterday - the voices running in his head like crazy disappeared and his arm was almost like a new one. For a moment, he thought this entire incident wasn’t even real, but changed his mind, when he saw a doctor’s helper, who probably heard that the guest has awaken and decided to visit him.

\- Do you feel better now? - he asked softly, giving him a strange cup with a liquid in it - It is a medicine Shinkai-dono asked me to give you. Drink it slowly. 

\- T-thanks. - Mika looked at him hesitantly - Have I passed out or somethin’? 

\- Shinkai-dono said that you looked worse than he thought, so he tried to help you. I do not know what happened though, so you have to forgive me for not being very helpful. 

\- Nah, ‘s okay. Just askin’ - Mika tried the medicine and smiled - Wow, that sure has a funny taste~

\- Does it? - the man looked confused - Most people do not really like it… 

\- That’s not really bad! And, by the way, who are ya?

\- I am just living with Shinkai-dono as his helper and guardian. My name is Kanzaki - the young man bowed his head - Kanzaki Souma. 

\- Kagehira Mika, nice t’ meet ya. You have a strange accent and use funny words, don’cha? 

\- I came from the East, that is probably why. Is my speech hard to understand, Kagehira-dono? I do hear some people have problem when they want to talk with me...

\- Not that much, thought it could be worse when ya said that - he answered and took another sip, when he realised something - Ah, wait, I should go now! 

He remembered that the captain asked him to come, he definitely wants some answers about what happened at the night, so Mika drank his medicine as quick as he could - not too quick as he wanted though, Kanzaki literally took the cup and said to wait a moment, they won’t die immediately if he’ll go few minutes later, saying that “Shinkai-dono would try to kick the door of the guard station and hit the captain if he learned that his patient ran there without taking the medicine”, so yeah… Calm down. They don’t want to piss him off after he helped them, right?

He just left that place, when he almost hit something. Or actually someone… 

Or even better, Arashi. You never see a blonde mercenary coming, huh?

\- Almost! - Naru was just as shocked as Mika, but thanks to his reflexes, nothing bad happened - Don’t scare me like that!

\- T-that should be my line! 

\- Okay... - he quickly calmed down, but still decided to get as close to Mika as he let him - Are you okay? I asked them where have you been, but captain wasn’t even sure, he just said you were still at the healer’s place when he left and I was really worried about you!

\- Ah, um… - Mika blushed softly - Nothin’ bad, guess I was so tired that I almost passed there or somethin’... But I feel really good now, thanks to his help!

\- I knew it! Ugh, but that man is a real help, isn’t he? They praise him a lot. Really, whenever they don’t know what’s going on, there’s a high chance they’ll ask him. Someday we might come back here and find out they decided to make him a local god or something like that. 

\- Is he that powerful? - the Marionette asked, seemingly curious. So his saviour was better than he thought, huh?

\- I don’t know, I’m here for, like, a two weeks or so - Naru shrugged - Anyway, enough about him. They want us to come and tell them what we saw, since they’re waiting for that kid to wake up. Are you okay with that, dear? 

\- Yeah, no problem. Not sure what I can say though. 

\- I know that. Improvise, believe in your magical intuition and it should work. We haven’t done anything wrong, so we have nothing to hide. 

He was right. They tried to help, they didn’t kill anybody and thanks to them that boy is safe, so it’s not like he has to lie or anything, right? That’s what Mika wanted to believe, since he already had some troubles and preferred to avoid getting more attention. They don’t know anything about the capital incident, right? 

Right...? Let’s hope.    
After a small talk, they finally moved towards the guard post. The building was close to the town center, but a bit closer to this part they came from. The guardian standing in front of the station wasn’t sure if he really could let them in, but before he went inside to find another person, he met a boy shorter than Mika with a characteristic hairstyle and light reddish eyes. 

\- Good morning - he greeted them with a calm, quiet voice - I was supposed to go look for you, but you arrived. Here, come with me, the captain is waiting. 

 

What he didn’t expect was how many people they gathered. Other than him, Arashi and the captain, he also saw Midori and another blonde man he never met before. Even the boy who brought them here stayed in the room after closing the door.

\- Well that was quick! Welcome, be our guests, you’re safe here! - captain Morisawa was way louder than before what took him by surprise - Okay, we can start. 

\- Wait, what about Senacchi? I thought you wanted to get more people - the blonde guy raised his eyebrow and looked around the room slightly confused, but Morisawa just laughed and waved his hand. 

\- Don’t worry, Hakaze! He’s out with Yuuki on a patrol and already knows the most important clues. We’ll inform him later. We still need guards in a town, don’t we? 

\- Good luck to Yuuki then, I sympathize… Well, let’s start, I want to go back as quick as I can. I have other things to take care of.

\- Not to be rude, but everything you’re doing is finding other people and women to enjoy your time on a patrol… - Midori wasn’t really convinced and ignored the glare Hakaze sent him.

\- Calm down, you two. Fighting is bad, nobody wants you to get injured! We really have a lot of work to do, but let’s start from the beginning. Nito, you tried to catch the villain. Can you start?

\- Of course, captain. In the evening, we received a information about the possibility of a break-in, someone saw these two getting to the warehouse through the window. We arrived with Morisawa and Takamine, who was close by and saw that the doors were blocked, so we had to destroy them in order to get there. 

\- That’s when we saw you two, Sengoku and that unknown attacker who fled, so Nito chased them, while Takamine took you to the healer’s house. But I don’t really get how did you know something bad happened there?

Both Mika and Arashi looked at themselves, not really sure how to start. How are you supposed to explain that one of them suddenly thought about going there and the second one didn’t even get suspicious at all? It was just a random feeling and nothing else…

\- Yes, that’s right, we’re terrible little kids which looked for a shelter to spend a night together to get ready for job hunting in the morning... Sorry about that, we didn’t plan to go there at first - Naru suddenly started talking, so Mika stayed quiet - Something was off from the beginning, so we looked closer. I mean, the doors were blocked, the windows wasn’t and Mika thought he heard something strange, so we decided to trust our intuition and went there. 

\- What a strange place for spending a night together - Midori narrowed his eyes, what made Naru laugh - Maybe Sena was right about you…?

\- Was what? He’s never right, dear. Is he trying to destroy my reputation or something?

\- Yeah, whatever, you can deal with him later - Hakaze waved his hand - We have real problems here to deal with and none of them is connected to your reputation, sorry. 

\- Rude. But I get it, I guess.

\- Guys… - Morisawa looked troubled at first, but forced a smile - Sena can be rude and you know that, so don’t get mad at him, I’m sure you can talk later. But now I wonder… Why didn’t you come to the guards first? It could end up very bad for you!

\- I’ve seen worse, captain. I simply trusted my hunch and that was a good idea. Too bad we couldn’t catch them. 

\- You’re safe and Sengoku is alive, that’s the best outcome.

\- Haven’t you seen something unusual? - unlike the captain, Nito kept his emotions and asked coldly - Something that could help us identify the villain. Eyes, clothes, their weapon? 

\- He didn’t expect anyone for sure - Mika closed his eyes and tried his best to remember anything - Had a hood as well. I think he had some kind of sword…?

\- Almost half of the kingdom is using a sword, so without any details, it won’t be helpful.

\- Don’t be so cold, Nito! - Morisawa looked even more wounded than Mika (who, fun fact, didn’t even care at this point).

\- Sorry, I focused on helpin’ the child. Nothin’ out of ordinary on first glance. 

\- So what now? Can you postpone the festival and try to catch the bad guy, please…? - Midori finally decided to stand up and looked at Morisawa with some hope in is eyes, what surprised him a bit. He gave himself a moment before making a decision, walking around the room. 

\- That’s not something I can simply decide just like that, Takamine. We have to talk with Hasumi at least. 

\- It’s just a festival made by my father, it isn’t something that has to be done now. I think safety is more important than that, captain.

\- I know - he laid his hand on Midori’s shoulder, still keeping a smile on his face - And I know you’re a good kid and you care more than you look, but… I can’t make all decision by myself. 

\- I mean, nobody wants to have a murderer on a party - Midori sighed heavily and soon after the captain took his hand, went to the door - I’ll talk with my father, maybe he’ll listen to me… Good luck on your hunt, captain. 

He looked at Nito, who without saying anything opened the door and let him leave the room. Chiaki and first looked like he wanted to stop Takamine or at least say something more, but he wasn’t quick enough. For a minute, they stayed quiet, so everyone could think now. 

\- ...Well, I guess that’s it for today - Hakaze looked around - I don’t know what to think about this two, so maybe let Senacchi deal with them, most suspicious people can’t stay quiet when they have to stay with him for too long, so we can make sure they’re clean. And since it’s over, I’m going back. See you, captain. 

And he left, just like Takamine, leaving only the four of them. 

\- Not the best day… I’m not sure if we really need Sena to take care of those two - Nito came closer to the captain and whispered something to his ear, then looked at Naru and Mika - Although I think you two should stay in the town for a few more days. It’s easier to hunt down someone while they’re travelling. 

That’s what he said, but something was telling Mika it’s not only that… Both he and Hakaze looked like they wanted to say they’re more guilty than they were, and that made him a bit mad. Yes, he might be naive sometimes and he wasn’t even from this place, but he didn’t do anything wrong. Do people here have some trust issues or something?

...Well, sometimes it’s better to just be like that. Oshi-san also didn’t trust others so easily.

\- Do whatever you want, I’m staying here for few more days anyway - unlike him, Arashi looked like he didn’t even care about that - Let’s go, Mika. We can’t help for know unless we remember more or that kid will say more than us. That’s what you’re waiting for, right? 

\- Yes, you’re right - the captain answered and his smile disappeared - I’m sorry. I think rather than suspecting you, we should make sure you’re safe, but… This place suffered a lot during the war and people are really hostile when it comes to things like this. You don’t even live here, so it’s even worse. 

\- Got it. We’ll try to be nice and good kids then. Goodbye, captain. 

And just like that, Arashi and Mika left the guard office. 

 

Looking for a job turned out to be harder than they anticipated. Most of them required to leave a town to get this, that, find some nice herbs, hunt poor animals, go to town A and talk with boy B so you can get new informations, or even better - go for an epic journey to fight with the evil lords and rescue the world from the Big Bag Guys, because who doesn’t want to become a great hero?

Let’s be honest, that’s not how you become a one of them. Not here. 

Anyway, that was very disappointing. 

When they were looking around the harbor, they found a lost child and helped her find her parents, but that was a just a nice and good deed rather than a proper job, so at the end of the day, they had to give up and hope than soon the captain will let them leave this place. At the evening, Arashi suggested to go to the tavern they met yesterday and eat something while getting to know each other better - and when asked why he still wanted to stay with Mika, the blonde avoided answering it, saying that they can talk after eating. 

The place was loud and packed with other people, so Kagehira was nervous. He felt like in the very moment they’ll enter the tavern, all of them will look at him, so he was frightened more than he should. Arashi saw that and definitely it made him feel bad, so he left the building and took him to the healer’s house.

\- You’re not really sociable, are you? - Naru asked suddenly, when they were close. 

\- Not really…It’s too loud anyway. My head might explode there. 

\- Another headache? I thought you said you’re fine. 

\- I was - Mika scratched his head - But when I went there it felt like it might start again. Sorry.

\- Not a problem, don’t worry. Maybe Shinkai would be nice to- Oh, wait. 

He grabbed him and hid behind the wall of the building, pointing at someone standing in front of Kanata’s home. Those two were Shinkai and Morisawa, talking about something, but since they didn’t come earlier, they didn’t really know what was the topic of the discussion.

\- ...It’s not that bad, though! Let’s just hope Sengoku will wake up soon and we’ll definitely get something! - Chiaki raised his hand and looked like he was full of energy. 

\- He “will”. You’re “worrying” too much… Or maybe you don’t believe in me anymore? - Kanata, on the other hand, played like something hurt him deeply, what immediately made the captain panic, because he started to wave with his hands chaotically.

\- No, no, not at all, there’s no way I would do this to you! I just… I really want to make sure we’ll get this criminal soon, so everyone can calm down. 

Kanata didn’t respond - instead, he looked into captain’s eyes and stayed quiet for a minute. Chiaki wasn’t really sure what to do or what to say, so he blushed and started looking around That amused the healer, who laughed softly and laid his hand on a captain’s cheek, what took him by a surprise. Mika saw that Arashi at first wanted to say something, but stopped and covered his mouth with a hand, watching. 

\- ‘m not sure we should jus’ stay here like this, Naru… - he kept his voice low.

\- Yeah, but if they really want to flirt, they would just go inside or something, trust me - the mercenary winked at him - That’s what Takamine was talking about, they really look like more than just friends. I’m kinda jealous, to be honest? 

\- Are you?

\- Every lady wants a cute and strong man standing next to her, you know? - he giggled and pulled Mika closer, making sure they won’t be noticed by them - I wish I could get some sweet romance as well, but as you can see, no luck.

\- ‘m sure you’ll find someone, Naru - Mika smiled softly, turning around - Yer beautiful and really nice, sooner or later people’ll see that, if they didn’t already. 

\- Sweet. Thank you, but with my luck, I might end up killing them rather than being a good lover, but I’ll do my best - a smile on his face changed a bit, what surprised the Marionette. 

To be honest, that didn’t sound very optimistic- 

\- “Lost children” are “rude”~ “Eavesdropping” an adult “conversation” just like that~ - before he could say anything, they suddenly heard Kanata’s voice, what made Mika so nervous that he tried to move away - forgetting he’s literally in Naru’s arms. That, of course, surprised him a bit, but he didn’t move anyway. 

\- Oh God, sorry, doctor, we didn-

\- Fufu~ I’ll forgive you if you stay “quiet”. Are you maybe hungry, “lost child”? 

\- Not real- 

\- He is, doctor, please don’t listen to him - Naru jumped before Mika could even end his sentence - He's a very bad child, if you asked me, doctor. He still looks pale, but plays a hero without even thinking about resting or eating properly. 

\- Indeed, a “bad child”. Come, join us~ You’re “invited” as well, don't be shy.

After a moment of silence, they finally followed him. 


	7. All Good Things For Those Who Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still there alive!  
> Yep, you know how it works at this point. I'm coming back, I'm talking about "oh God another month", then you start reading the chapter and we both hope everything will work. Yep, nothing new.  
> Enjoy!

They didn’t talk too much when Shinkai brought them to his house again, letting Mika think a bit before anything and enjoying the view of a nice and calm place as always. It’s not like he wasn’t happy, since he preferred staying here with Kanata and Naru rather than only Naru in a such a loud, dirty and _disgustINg_ place full of unknown people.

That doesn’t really mean he fully love spending time with them or anything, but whatever.

Still, there was one other thing that couldn’t get off his head - he wanted to continue the topic they started before Kanata found them, but he felt it would be hard even if they’ll be alone in the near future. But he wanted to know what happened in Naru’s past to have such pessimistic thoughts. Mika didn’t lie when he said that his companion is beautiful - because damn, he really was - but it didn’t even catch his interest. Maybe we was used to it as well?

Well, he can try again later he’ll find an opportunity.

For now he simply had to act as normal person, since they came for a dinner. Mika wasn’t really hungry and he thought that he might feel even bad if he’ll eat too much, but when he remembered Kanzaki’s words about Shinkai’s tendency to get really mad when his patients aren’t listening to what he’s telling them, he decided to play it somehow. Worst case scenario, he’ll run somewhere else later.

Funny enough, he didn’t really have to try too hard, because someone else took them by surprise. They didn’t even start the dinner when Kanzaki suddenly appeared in the room Kanata invited them, helping a child to sit down next to the doctor. Mika quickly recognized him as the boy they rescued before and took an opportunity to look closer at him. He still was a bit weak, had a lot of bandages and his left eye was covered, but other than that, he definitely looked better.

\- He can join us, I think it would be good to let him eat something with us rather than lay in the bed - Souma wasn’t as much confident as he probably wanted to be, at least until he saw a smile on Shinkai’s face that informed him that the doctor agreed. The young boy wasn’t sure if he could say anything, even his greeting was limited to a quick nod and very quiet “hello”, which was really hard to catch if you didn’t pay attention.

\- Good t’ see yer alright - Kagehira smiled softly, looking at the child. His cheeks turned a bit more pink than before.

\- T-thank you for letting me join… - he started, but quickly paused when the doctor patted his head lightly.

\- Do not be so “shy”, Sengoku~ You’re “safe” here.

\- Of course, nothing bad can happen in such guarded place like right now - Naru laughed softly and also smiled at him - But I have to say you look funny with those bandages, kinda like a mummy or something~

\- Well, I guess my condition was worse than I thought… Still! I cannot believe I let those villains get me like this, shame on me, de gozaru!

\- Don’ worry, we’re not here t’ question ya for now, relax - Mika quickly raised his hand to somehow stop the boy from screaming, since it looked like he could start a whole monologue about how they catched him off-guard and almost killed without any notice.

\- Yes, he is right, Sengoku-dono, you still have time to calm down and think about everything carefully. Captain will take care of questioning you later. But, to be honest, I am curious, who was…

_...such an idiot to attack like this and hope for the best results? That was harsh, avoid._

There was a change Kagehira actually wanted to say that, but he stopped before anything, seeing how inappropriate this was. It sounded like he knew more about doing the exact same thing and simply looked down at the person who did that, you should be aware of it… At this point it’s good to stay quiet when you have nothing interesting to say and listen, maybe someone will play it better.

\- Let’s not “think” about that and “enjoy” meal, “everyone”~ - Shinkai gave Shinobu a cup of tea, which the ninja accepted with a joy, and with that, they started eating. The dinner was prepared by Kanzaki - he didn’t say that, they had to wait until the healer did it for him. Souma blushed softly and stated that since he was doing it for years now, he learned few tricks so everyone staying here can enjoy good and healthy meals, what made Arashi say he’ll definitely become a good wife in future - and Kanzaki’s face became even more red. Everyone there laughed and Kanata finally agreed with him.

Honestly, for a minute they looked like a sweet and caring family, even though they never really spent time together. Still, it was so soft and watching it was something really enjoyable.

Even though someone’s smile was more forced than it should. Guess those headaches came back, since after some time Mika looked a bit more spaced out than before, so he lost some part of what they were talking about.

_Focus, Kagehira. Looks like Shinkai wants to say something._

\- By the way, I “think” you should “know” those nice "people" were the ones who” saved” your “life”, Sengoku - he said, pointing his open hand and Mika and Arashi. After hearing that, Shinobu’s eyes (or actually an eye) went full wide open. He suddenly stood up and regretted it immediately, even though he didn’t want to admit it.

\- I-I’m honored, de gozaru! - he bowed his head as low as he could - Thanks to you, I’ll be able to continue my job and this is very important to me! If I can do something for you, It'll be an honour, de gozaru!

\- Yes, of course, no problem - but, you know, you should listen to your healer and rest before anything, okay? - Naru sent him a troubled smile immediately after he saw Shinkai’s face and tried his best to cool down Sengoku’s will. Thankfully, he listened to him and sat down, making Kanata happy again.

\- O-of course, de gozaru… I wouldn’t even think about making Shinkai-dono mad after what he did for me, but I also want to thank properly you two.

\- You “won’t” make me mad, because Sengoku is a “good child”, right? - Kanata giggled softly and patted his head.

Ironically, nobody said nothing after that, and soon they decided to finally let Shinobu rest and clean a bit before going to sleep. Kanata also offered that if Arashi doesn’t really have a place to sleep, he doesn’t mind letting him stay here, but the blonde said that no worry, because he found something different when he helped guards with the mess on that goddamn night, but he’ll remember that if he’ll need it.

Well, Shinkai really liked letting people stay in his own house, didn’t he… Unlike some people in the Harbor, he was a very friendly person, even if he had some quirks.

 

Later on, Mika stayed in a second room close to his with a small kind-of terrace, letting him watch the breathtaking sea view. It was already late evening, but the moon was giving quite a lot of light tonight. The Marionette stared at the sea, observing one smaller ship and wondering about what he really should do right now. The captain wanted them to help get that murderer, but to be quite honest - why should he care about that and listen to him? Yes, of course, he went here and hoped for the best while playing a plain traveler or something, but now he has more problems than before and he didn’t even know, how long they want him to stay here. Maybe they’ll never catch them anyway, and for God’s sake, he wasn’t even sure if Oshi-san was actually safe. How can he contact Natsume? Will Mao really help them somehow? Or maybe he used last possibility to send him here and block him? Really, just because Ritsu was watching him doesn’t mean he’ll try something stupid, humans could be idiots anyway.

He didn’t even know what will happen if he’ll really meet that villain again.

_You look more annoyed than confused, to be honest. It’s stupid, you’re right, but if you’ll simply run from this place, everything will be even harder. Hope they won’t ground you here for too long._

\- I wish it was that easy - Kagehira sighed heavily, not even looking around to find the voice.

\- Can I know what’s "troubling" you, "lost child"?

Ironically, this time he turned around to find out who it was, but thankfully, it was Kanata, who entered the room with two cups full of tea and a some sort of material on his shoulder. He used it to lay it on Mika’s shoulders, and then sat next to him, offering a second cup. Mika grabbed it almost immediately, feeling a very pleasant scent.

But he didn’t really want to talk about his problems. At this point he wasn’t really sure if he could trust the healer, even though he took him and gave quite a lot. There is a small chance that Shinkai was aware about something, because he simply stayed in a silence, without hurrying the Marionette.

\- When I’m “lost” and I’m not sure what should I do, there are two “places” I “love” to visit in order to “gather” my “thoughts” - there was something very soothing in his voice to the point where ignoring it was practically impossible - It is one of “those”. The “view” and “sound” of the “sea” is very relaxing, especially at “night”~

It’s like he didn’t even wait for a immediate response from Mika, giving him as much time as he wanted.

\- The “second one” is a “shrine” placed in an “old” part of this “district” - he continued - My “people” used to “believe” that the “guardian” of that “shrine” can listen to you and help you “fight” for a better “tomorrow”. Isn’t that “nice” to feel that “someone” might watch your “back” and give you a “hand” when you’ll “need it”~?

\- Not like I can just leave town, doctor. I can’t, even though I don’ wanna stay here forever.

\- Captain has a “good” heart and I’m sure he’s not “against” you, Kagehira - Kanata turned his head and looked at Mika - You just have to “believe” him and “understand” the situation. People are “scared”, some don’t even “trust” their own “neighbours”. They want “answers” directly from the “captain”, who’s working “days” and “nights” to find them. But he’s only a “human”, not a “god”. Even if he’s doing his “best”, the only “thing” he’s getting is even more “questions”.

\- What made people that unfriendly? That murderer?

\- You… You weren’t here during the “war”, right? When the “fallen” ones, “knights” and the Empire’s people started to “fight” for everything?

_Fallen ones?_

But hey, wasn’t Hajime talking about the same thing before? Watch out for knights, because after the war people are avoiding them at any costs? No clue about the Empire though, pretty sure Yumenosaki is a kingdom.

\- Heard somethin’ about the knights. But ‘m pretty sure the fallen ones weren’t anythin’ new.

\- I see - Shinkai turned his head and stayed quiet for a moment - It is a long “story”, but you should know it. Knights were “supposed” to serve the “king” who ruled the “kingdom” and before the “Emperor” came to this lands, everything was “okay”, until he found out what exactly they “did”. After that, the war “started”, and people saw how “dangerous” those men were. Not only that, but also they “learned” about the “cursed” ones… The “fallen” ones. I still think it wasn’t a good “time” to tell people directly that the “danger” was from both sides. - he made a pause here and took a sip from his cup - It is “painful” to learn that not only the “protectors” of the land turned out to be “bloodthirsty” murderers, but also that your “friends”, “family” and everyone you “love” can forget “who” they were and “lost” their minds to the point where taking them down is “safer” than letting them “live”.

Forget, huh… That sounds sad.

\- Let me guess - that’s why travelers are like a one big surprise box that may turn t’ be dangerous - Mika finally decided to speak - Or that it’d be better t’ get a fallen one or simple psychopath rather than a knight.

\- Exactly - Kanata nodded his head and smiled - A “fallen” one isn’t that “hard” to “kill”. A knight, though, may “take down” a dozen of good “warriors” before dying. And it takes time to actually “unmask” them.

\- Do ya really think that’s the case? I doubt it.

\- Why?

\- Because, let’s b’ real - that one culprit in warehouse wasn’t hard to catch up - he admitted honestly, hoping that he’s not making a bad choice to finally say it - If those guys are as strong as people believe, they could take down Shinobu with a one, strong strike. Yet he stayed alive long enough for me and Naru to find ‘em.

Again, a pause. Shinkai put his hand to his mouth and stayed like that for a while, probably thinking about the statement Kagehira made.

\- I hope you’re “right”, Kagehira - he didn’t turn his head this time, still thinking - It would be only a second “victim” if Sengoku "died", there isn’t enough “evidence” pointing at "anyone".

\- Can I know who was the first victim?

\- A guard. A really “funny”, but also way too “curious” man. Nobody could tell why did this “happen”, but I’m sure it was “painful” for captain to “lose” him. He attacked “suddenly” at night, when he was “close” to the old part of district I “mentioned” earlier.

Yes, he was right… Not enough information to think about the real culprit. Just that they were attacking at night, avoiding potential witnesses, that could be anyone! Well, it would be easier if they could find a motive why they attacked Shinobu - maybe his job was more dangerous that they thought?

\- Maybe we shouldn’t “talk” too much about it, you’re “supposed” to rest as well - Kanata put the cup next to him and sent Mika a soft smile - I “think” there is something that “troubles” you more than local “problems”, right?

Mika avoided his eyes for a second, hoping he still can get away from talking about that, but he finally abandon that hope.

\- Yeah… There’s someone I’m worried about, doctor.

\- Who is the “one” you’re “looking for”, lost child?

Kagehira hesitated for a moment.

\- Someone really important for me. ‘m not sure where t’ find him and if he’s away from any danger…

\- It must be “hard” for you, I’m sure. I will ”pray” that you’ll be able to “find” them as soon as “possible”~ - Shinkai nodded his head and finally stood up, giving Mika a hand to help him get up as well - I also have a “feeling” you don’t trust me enough to “talk” too much, so I won’t “force” you, child. I will be “open” when you’ll feel “safer”, so please, don’t be “afraid”, okay? I can give you more “knowledge” about “dangers” around the “kingdom”. And now, let’s go “rest” a bit. There’s no way to “guarantee” the next “day” won’t give us some sort of “discoveries” or “tragedies”.

 

After that, Shinkai took Mika to his room and wished a good night, leaving him alone. And believe me, Kagehira really tried to be nice kid and sleep a full night for once, but he couldn’t. He was pretty sure he felt asleep, but quickly woke up with another headache, so the only thing he could do was lay down or get up and go somewhere - even though it was risky as hell. He had to waste a lot of time, unless he’ll learn more about the guards or other dangers, and then he’ll start his little sneaky plays or something.

But then, he heard something that made him grab his weapon. It’s been a long time since he sensed that feeling of being watched, but that disappeared almost immediately, leaving him confused. He laid down again with his dagger still in hand, listening.

“Stop looking for me, I’m not even theRE.”

Now he was even more confused, because he already heard that voice some time ago.

“Long time no sEE… Or actually heAR. Guess you’re still aliVE♪”

\- Yeah, yer right. Do ya know somethin’?

“Wow, someone’s surely annoyED. I thought you were missing me and my informatiONS… But before that, let me aSK - how do you enjoy staying in a Harbor with a murderER~?”

\- So ya already know ‘bout that, huh.

“I’ve been listening to people here and theRE… They talked about a Marionette who saved Isara’s little helpER.”

Wait, what?

So he wanted to say Sengoku and Mao actually knew each other? Wow, that could be actually helpful, and he didn’t even start the conversation for good… He really wanted a minute to play a star in this show, so it would be a good idea to let him shine while he still can.

\- What’s connectin’ them?

“Isara works for Emperor, and Sengoku’s helping him, that’s ALL. He didn’t want to say too much, but from his face after we informed him that he almost died, he really must care a LOT. But there’s something that makes me actually worry a BIT”. He could, indeed, feel a concern in Sakasaki’s voice, what surprised him a lot, since that boy wasn’t caring a lot in most cases. “I have a feeling we can start connecting all those attacks we heard aboUT. An Archivist, a “way too curious” guard, that kID… There were also another people before we started thinking about IT. Aoba heard before the Archivist died, a small group of hunters who were looking for fallen ones suddenly disappeared as wELL. Their last mission was from the Emperor’s mAN.”

That means someone really dislikes people working for that Emperor, but the guard was just working for Morisawa rather than the Empire, right?

\- What ‘bout the village nearby Sakuma’s place? - Kagehira hid his weapon and got up - Pretty sure Tsumu’s been talkin’ ‘bout that.

“You remembered, hUH?” Something in his voice annoyed Kagehira, but he decided to keep it for himself. “Twins looked up for that and when they finally found out what happened, they looked extremely irritatED. It was some sort of accident, a boy from the village probably died from dehydration or something like tHAT. That’s not our concern anyWAY.”

Ouch. That was definitely a painful death. Alone in the dark, without any help. Without any hope. With _ou-_

“As you can see, we do have some sort of clUE♪ But I do have something even bettER.”

\- Come at me, I’m listenin’.

“There is a chance we’re getting closer to SHU.”

Kagehira could feel his own heart immediately.

“But also there might be a complicatiON. Ever heard about those sweet, bloodthirsty Kingdom troublemakERS~?”

Another heartbeat.

\- Please don’ talk ‘bout knights.

“BINGO♪”

Oh for God’s sake, are you kidding me? Suddenly another person is suggesting they might be a problem, isn’t that ironic?

“The fallen ones are a trouble itself, but you know, from time to time people do talk about some strange Marionettes being found nearby the places where some fallen ones were, huh, living, if you can say it like tHAT. _You used to hunt a lot of them before, didn’t you, Kagehira?_ ”

\- Yeah, I did - he said without any hesitation - Sounds like somethin’ Oshi-san’d make them do.

That was also suggesting that he was somewhere alive. But… That actually made him a bit sad. He used to take those fallen ones from time to time and Oshi-san looked quite pleased thanks to how quickly he could work, and now… Nothing. Someone’s taking his job.

He really didn’t abandon him, right?

“Stop this, you idIOT, this is annoying as hELL. Do you really think he would abandon anything he creatED? Also, I’m pretty sure you weren’t taking so many of thEM, so there is a chance he’s trying to do something as wELL. Most bodies of those cursed disappearED. But you know what they SAY…

 _No matter where the fallen ones are looking for prey, the knights will find them. Nobody will cry if they die._ ”

Damn, how many of you were hunting those fallen ones?

\- I don’ like this t’ be honest - Kagehira sighed and closed his eyes - It’ll be okay if I stay low, avoid those troublemakers and look for other Marionettes, right?

“Yeah, and don’t let anyone find out you’re a Marionette as wELL. We’re not sure who’s taking down others, but I do prefer to think knights aren’t a big fans of Shu’s creaTIONS. So if they’ll find yOU…”

It’ll be hard to stay alive. But it wasn’t really easy to know where they are. Shinkai said that earlier - that even neighbours don’t trust themselves because hell only know who’s innocent and who’s dangerous.

It was a real hell outside. Don’t trust anybody unless you an confirm they’re on your side, hope for the best and simply play a nice, innocent boy. Nothing really changed in his strategy and that was irritating. He’s playing here like an idiot, hoping that others will be able to find his Master.

“Anyway, stay safe and don’t think about running away, and everything should be fINE. Have a nice dAY♪”

It was a middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's actual plot and it's more than "Mika went to town A and asked how to look for people", I promise. xD  
> As always, feel free to comment, It's a pleasure to see your responses!


	8. Spooky (?) Sneaky Little Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I originally planned to post this chapter before the 5th August but since my family decided to go somewhere where the connection is unknown, I couldn't. And I didn't have computer with myself, so...  
> BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 5K LONG.  
> One year ago I was at the lake thinking about this fic and I can't believe it's already 1 year old and over 30k! Of course, oficially it'll be 1yo in September, but~  
> With this, I want to thank everyone who enjoyed it this far, it means a lot for me! <3 Let's hope the next year will be even better~!

And just like that, Kagehira was left all by himself with his head full of informations that almost made his head spin like crazy. He wasn’t the type to think about what to do in the future that much as now, so he was getting more and more confused as the times goes on - because he really wanted to do something good, but didn’t know what exactly. 

The thing that caught his interest was the fact, that there were a few possible parties trying to accomplice different goals and that was the most confusing thing, especially because he could even count himself and some few people as well, since they were looking for Oshi-san. After that, the one was the murderer attacking people connected to those from the Empire - what the hell is wrong with them anyway? - then the Marionettes (probably?) and knights. Especially the last ones. How many things they were doing? They used to hunt the Fallen ones, they might be the party that’s taking down other Marionettes, or at least that’s what Natsume believes, but also some people want to accuse them of taking down other as well. 

Honestly, whenever something bad was happening, you could almost guess someone will say knights. Someone died? Definitely knights. Your friend disappeared? Yep, knights have done something bad. You almost lost all of your herbs on the way back home? Damn those Evil knights!

Can’t just somebody give a full history why those guys are so bad and why everybody loves to pin all the crimes to them? 

Oh, and those fallen ones, but it sounds like they just… are. And that’s it - they just exist and they can be dangerous. End of the line. It’s almost like corpses in Yumenosaki are becoming more and more normal or something.

_ But let’s be honest, that’s quite a lot of stuff going on. Are we sure we’re not a part of something bigger? _

\- That’s prob’ly jus’ a mess made by someone too bored in their life… - he said, looking at the ceiling - It’s really irritatin’. 

Definitely. It was a big mess and not enough hints to get it all. But that’s why working in the shadows should work perfectly, no matter what - or who - is causing all that chaos, they might be too focused on their own goal to see a little crow wandering around for clues… If he can do that properly, of course. 

But for now, rest. Or at least stay here and wait for a morning. Wandering around right now might be too suspicious. 

 

And so, another night passed, and as much as one could guess, Kagehira used all that time to think about the situation rather than sleep, but he didn’t really looked tired at all. Even when Kanzaki came, he simply told him he’s getting better and he wasn’t suspicious at all, so everything worked fine for now. 

But he still didn’t know what he could do with his free time or how should he cover his thoughts if someone will try to ask. After all, Shinkai already saw something to the point when he actually asked about it - sooner or later other people might start asking more questions that will start getting problematic. The only thing he could do is look around the town and a bit farther when he’ll be sure nobody is following him. 

When he finally decided to get up and leave the house, he heard some voices coming from the room close to his, so he decided to see - or actually hear - who was the visitor.

\- ...Chiaki, were you spying on me? - Kanata’s voice was surprisingly cold.

\- No, I didn’t. One of the guards saw you wandering around that shrine in the middle of the night and followed you until they made sure you were safe, but I was worried! You should understand how dangerous that place can be! - the captain sounded more like a parent who caught his kid at something bad, but still wanted to show his concern.

\- I do, but I also do not want to be followed when I am there. Some of the herbs ale still nearby that place and I had to go there, so please do not spy on me. I will not cause any trouble. 

\- I know, and I trust you, but… What if someone attacked you?

\- They will not. Besides, I did not asked for a help from the guards because I knew you would be the first one to go with me.

\- ...Is it bad though? - Chiaki lowered his voice, what made Shinkai silent for a few seconds.

\- You already have a lot of responsibilities to take care of. Chiaki is working hard for the people~ But that’s also worrying. I do not want to see them carrying you if you faint. 

\- What about those two gentlemen then? They’re still looking for a job and already encountered a possible danger...

\- I might think about it. But don’t forget one of them is resting here as well. It would be rude to ask my guests for a job like this. But enough of that, I’m sure you came here to talk with Shinobu…

_ I think that’s the best moment to get out of there, it would be awful if they caught you on eavesdropping just like last time.  _

Mika agreed on that and quickly left Chiaki and Kanata before they would even notice him. So there was a chance they might be get something after all? That would be a perfect opportunity if that area was really as dangerous as they were thinking, giving him a possibility to work rather than stay in one place like an idiot. 

...It somehow still felt quite off, because it was like Mika got more confident than before, being able to take more risk. But it would be bad if he’ll get too much full of himself, it’s still dangerous. Well, anyone might get crazy if they had to sit and do nothing...

But enough of that, he should get away while he still could, so he thought it would be nice to meet Naru again and mention that there is a nice possibility. After all, they were literally in a similar situation and somehow Kagehira was surprisingly comfortable when the mercenary was close to him - maybe because he saw how nicely they worked even though they didn’t even know themselves for too long before that. Still, there was a problem…

He didn’t really know where should he start looking for him, so he slowly walked around the town on this cloudy day, looking around for the blonde. It took him some time, but at some point he heard his voice, so he could follow the sound and find him finally. 

\- Honestly, how many times you asked me to join? - Arashi sounded somehow annoyed, so he could try to guess who was the person he talked to.

\- I stopped counting because it’s boring and useless anyway - and, no surprise, Izumi’s voice was a mix of someone’s both tired and irritated at the same time - It’s not like you’re doing anything better. I can make sure you’ll get kicked out from the place you’re staying in right now, so be a nice mercenary and get that goddamn work for once~

\- My, how scary! I can’t believe a guard is bullying me! I’m not going to find anything that sounds like a pain and unnecessary fatigue anyway. Why do you care so much?

\- Yeah, I’m starting to wonder as well - Izumi put his hand on his head and sighed - The whole situation we’re in is soo annoying and I feel like I’m starting to care about some idiots like you and captain. 

\- Heh, so you can be nice sometimes, that’s actually cute - Naru started looking around and saw a familiar face, what brought a sweet smile on his face - My, look who’s here! Come here, sweetie~

\- Oh great, your partner in crime is here, now you can get an excuse to run away - Izumi rolled his eyes when Mika got closer - Honestly, do something useful for the town if you’re going to stay here or else people will get even more suspicious. 

\- Just because we’re not from here doesn’t mean we’re the bad guys! God, if that’s how you plan to behave forever, nobody will want to come here in the future. 

\- Great, less problems… - Sena closed his eyes for a moment as if he tried to endure something  - I’m getting out of here, staying here is draining my energy like crazy. Don’t do anything stupid, got it? 

And without waiting for the answer from any of them, Izumi quickly left them, leaving both Mika and Arashi speechless for a moment. Narukami crossed his arms and gave himself a few seconds to calm down, so Kagehira stayed quiet and waited. 

\- ...What a stubborn man, like, why is he getting so nervous every time? - Naru finally looked at Kagehira - I don’t get it. Does the guards can’t take care of everything up to the point where some of them aren’t even getting enough rest or what? 

\- I dunno. What happened exactly? 

\- I’m not even sure! Sometimes he’s quite alright, but sometimes it’s like he’s not sure what he actually wants from others. And that can be pretty creepy when he’s talking some nonsense, honestly - Naru shooked his head and took a deep breath - Well, not only him, there are some other who looks like zombies waiting for their master to say what that they should do. Creepy…

Then make sure you’ll never get nearby the old place he used to live - that’s what Kagehira probably could say right now, but-  

\- But anyway, let’s leave that grumpy cat and talk about something nicer, dear~ - thankfully he decided to change the topic before Mika could say anything - Wanna go somewhere? 

\- ‘m not sure… I was lookin’ for ya because I heard we might’ve a chance t’ get a job.

\- Isn’t that sweet, hearing that from you of all people? Tell me. 

\- Can we at least go somewhere else? Can’t focus thanks to that noise…

\- Hmm… Yeah, you’re right, people are looking at me because I got into a fight with that guy anyway and as much as I like attention from time to time, that’s too much. 

 

In order to get a nice place to sit down and talk, they had to get out from that part of the town and get closer to the sea. Not all of the lands were luckily packed with buildings, so they could simply stay here. Narukami also said that apparently if they walk a bit on the east, they would see a small forest where the old district could be found. It reminded Mika a small talk he had with Kanata yesterday, since he was talking about the shrine, but decided not to mention it. 

When they finally sit down, Mika saw that Naru was definitely happier than before - what shouldn’t be surprising since when they left, he had a cute smile on his face almost all the time. 

\- Perfect, we finally have some time for ourselves without any murderers or curious guards - he said and clapped his hands - So give me that juicy informations, honey. What we might get in the future? 

\- It’s quite embarrasin’ to admit but I’ve eavesdropped a conversation between a captain and the doctor… - Mika laughed nervously when he saw a sly smile that suddenly appeared on Arashi’s face. 

\- Huh~ You look like a sweet and innocent boy but you can be quite naughty, isn’t that ironic? 

_ Well, to be honest, he’s not that innocent, but anyway, continue- _

\- Oh shut up! - he answered angrily, but then realised those words that annoyed him haven’t been spoken by Naru at all, so his face got automatically red - I-I mean… I didn’ wanna shout at ya…

But Narukami didn’t even response at first - instead, he got a bit closer to him and looked in his eyes like he wanted to get all Kagehira’s problems out of his head - or something like that. You know, eye contact, few seconds, your problems are mine etc. 

Oh, wait… They’re not like that.

\- You can talk with me, honey - he said with a softer voice - After that incident, you’ve become somehow quiet and nervous…?

The Marionette looked away sad, trying to avoid the mercenary’s gaze. It was for some reason harder to lie in this case, because part of him wanted to be honest and ask for a real advise, but no, he made up his mind. Not so fast.

_ So use this opportunity, he literally gave you a false reason to act like that! _

\- I-I guess… Ya know, it’s scary if ya think we still know nothin’ and all - Mika closed his eyes hoping that he won’t ruin this - I mean… There’s no guarantee we won’t be next and- 

Ironically, his voice was really getting more and more nervous, so yeah, it kinda work - even Naru stayed quiet for a second, looking at the Marionette with a concern all over his face.

\- I’m used to it, to be honest - he admitted and sat back normally. Kagehira thought that he was was free for a second, but then he suddenly felt a hand pulling him closer, so he opened his eyes only to notice that Naru was even closer than before. His head was laying on the blonde’s shoulder while Arashi started patting his head gently.

\- It’s hard to say what’s in your head since you’re such a quiet boy, but deep inside you’re a sweetheart that cares about others, huh? - his voice was so warm that Kagehira almost forgot about his worries for a moment, thinking how nice it was right now, even though he shouldn’t get used to this - You’ll be fine, I promise.

He wasn’t even getting into any details, but that was fine.

\- Mhm… Thanks, Naru - he waited patiently for him to let go of his head, so he could look at Arashi’s face again - Yer such a great and caring person, ya know?

\- Oh stop, I feel like my face is getting red! - Naru laughed and covered his face with his hands - But you know… If you prefer to look around for the criminal, we might as well try to do it with the guards, it’s not like we have anything better to do. And that stalker will have less reasons to bother me that I’m a lazy worker, so we’ll kill two birds with one stone… But knowing those people, they’ll be suspicious as hell.

\- I have a feelin’ that no matter what we’ll do, they’ll talk anyway.

\- Yeah, true - Arashi sighed - I’d be easier if we had a guardian or someone trusted to back us up.

\- A guardian, you say?

Both of them literally jumped when they heard a third voice - funny enough, Mika almost grabbed his weapon but the moment his hand landed nearby the dagger, Arashi suddenly hugged him with such amount a force he had a real problem breathing. The third person also got shocked and stepped back.

\- W-wait, awe you p-p-lanning to stwangle him?! - Nito’s words were literally out of order and mixed so understanding his latter words was way harder than it should be - and to make the situation even more crazy, Mika was still struggling with Arashi in order to catch some air and freedom from a sudden embrace. But damn, he sure had a lot of strength!

\- Oh my God, I’m so sorry! - luckily Narukami notices Kagehira’s actions and let go of him, while Nito came closer worried, this time capable of speaking in a way a normal person could understand him.

\- I-I didn’t want to startle you, I’m so sorry… - he bowed his head - I just wanted to ask if you still have time.

\- Depends. What do you need? 

\- I heard that you were looking for a job and, well… There is something that’s bothering few people in the guards, so I think you two will be better candidates to take care of it. 

\- Huuh~ Sounds fishy, If you asked me, does the guards have some dirty work for such innocent people like us?

\- I promise you won’t do anything bad! - Nito shaked his head when he saw Naru’s face - We need someone to look out for Kana- I mean, doctor Shinkai if he’ll decide to sneak out again. 

Mika almost laughed when he heard that - just when he wanted to suggest they might become legal Shinkai’s stalkers, someone’s actually asking them to do it. This town sure is small, huh? But hey, it’s a great opportunity to stay innoce... 

\- Wow, it’s like ya can read in minds, that’s cool~

...Okay, forget I said anything.

\- What do you mean? - Nito scratched his head - How did you know he’s doing it? 

\- I kinda heard. He and captain were talkin’ ‘bout that in the mornin’. He asked Shinkai to stop personally.

Nito narrowed his eyes trying to guess how in the hell Kagehira could eavesdrop their conversation and you could see the Marionette clenched his fists when he thought about how stupid it could sound for him at first, but thankfully, at some point Nito hit his fist with another, most likely to indicate he got an idea.

\- He let you stay in his house, I should remember that earlier - he nodded his head - Yep, nothing strange you could hear it. But eh, that captain… He really tried to convince Kanata-chin on his own hoping it’ll work? 

\- ...Kanata-chin? - Naru had a hard time not laughing after hearing that.

\- I mean, Shinkai! Doctor Shinkai! 

\- My, of course~ But you’re more lively than I thought, right? You were such a cold brat back there!

They continued that topic for a while while Mika was just standing there listening to them. He really had no idea what type of person Nito was, but yeah, he definitely was more alive right now. But honestly, it looked like some sort of weak comedy right now.

\- ...But okay, let’s stop right now~ Why is the doctor getting out so late anyway even though so many people are against it? - Naru finally stopped teasing Nito and put on his serious face - If he’ll get hurt, people might go crazy.

\- I know, right? But that’s why I’m asking. He knows a lot about the guards and patrols, but you two… You’re unknown for him. I know it won’t be easy, but there’s nothing else we can send to watch him without being caught and sent back. 

_ God, this doctor is scary… _

\- He definitely doesn’t have a routine or anythin’ like that, I haven’t seen him goin’ out - Mika crossed his hands and tried to remember if he did notice something out of ordinary before, but nothing came to his mind.

\- Yeah, add knowledge about patrols and you guys are out already - Naru sighed - Honestly, you can’t take care of one doctor, how can we do it?

\- Well, Sena said you’re a pro when it comes to catching people… Or something like that.

\- Don’t listen to him, that sneaky cat is waiting for his chance to strike me down, but anyway - some advices? Places he might visit during his night trips? 

\- The old shrine. Captain talks about that place from time to time and I saw him wandering around that building before, and if I’m right - he has to pass nearby the smaller guard’s station, but other that that… I’ll look for something helpful.

He probably wanted to say more, but they suddenly heard a loud “Nazunaaa!” in the background, so he had to leave then in order to go back to work, so after he promised them he’ll contact them later, they watched him until he disappeared from their sight.

\- ...Wait, I didn’t ask for a payment, damn. 

\- Ya can ask for it later, don’cha?

\- Yeah, I’ll get him later, I don’t want to run and look for him right now. So, we need a plan how to catch the captain’s bride before it’s too late, huh?

_...Captain’s bride? Someone’s surely desperate to call Shinkai this way, but whatever. _

Anyway, most of that planning was Narukami mumbling to himself, while Mika decided to simply stay and nod his head whenever he thought he should, because, well - it’s hard to make a plan when you don’t know what exactly they have to do in order to catch Kanata. Narukami simply implied that since Kagehira is living with them, he can listen and watch him as much as he can without alarming him, while he’ll be close to that passage nearby the station and hope for the best. 

And, well, Nito, also known as the Nazuna, might get something later.

Still, it’ll take time.

 

And yes, it took long enough, because five days later they still didn’t catch the doctor running away. It was damn hard… Or maybe Shinkai didn’t even try for now? 

It’s like he felt someone’s watching him. 

Ironically, Mika got another small job - Kanata asked if he could look out for Shinobu from time to time when he young boy could finally leave his house for a bit. Of course, it was mostly his or Kanzaki’s job, but sometimes both of them were busy and the ninja wanted to move around and look for some clues for his mission, as he was calling it. 

Well, not like Kagehira had better things to do. One can get really bored if their schedule was limited to meetings with Arashi, listening to Izumi’s grumblings or stalking the doctor who was sending some… Kinda scary vibes. Damn, it’s really like he knew something.

Besides, Shinobu was a really great person. He needed time to get used to Mika but when he broke the barrier made of his shyness and fear, the Marionette learned a very cute side of him. He was like a fire when he got passionate about his job or little frogs he had with himself, even though it was still a mystery how in the hell he found and traveled with them.

On that cloudy day, he asked if Mika didn’t mind going with him since he really wanted to meet with his friend, Midori - and yeah, he didn’t, because he was almost dying from the boredom and those irritating voices in his head.

Sometimes he wondered if Shinobu really needed a bodyguard at this point, he really looked fine now. Humans sure were fragile, weren’t they…

They were in good moods until they heard a strange sound after arriving in front of Midori’s house - something like… A shot? Explosion? They hurried and looked for Takamine. The boy was at the back, sitting on a ground and covering his hand with the other one. 

\- Are you okay, Midori? - Shinobu rushed to his friend panicked and looked at his hands - S-Should we go ask Shinkai-dono for help?

\- No, it’s okay… Calm down, Sengoku - Midori seemed to be more disappointed rather than in pain - Uh, since Hasumi has left the Harbor I hoped I could learn how to control it by myself before my father will be back, but I guess I’m not good enough…

\- Huh? Hasumi-dono has left?

\- About two days ago, a strange man with long hair came to him, accompanied by some soldiers - captain should know more about them…

While they were talking, Kagehira decided to examine the weapon Midori tried to use before. It turned out to be heavier than he thought, and if that required magic to shoot, using it with one hand would be hard for someone who wasn’t trained to do it. The gun itself was really pretty with the palette close to Oshi-san’s liking - mostly in black with some golden accents.

_ What a strange weapon. Did you met anyone using it, like one of the other Marionettes? _

\- Not really… - Mika mumbled to himself - Almost none access in the Kingdom, pretty loud… 

\- What’s wrong, Kagehira-dono?

\- Ah? No, just… Where did ya get that, Takamine?

\- My father gave me one of these guns… Since it’s hard to talk with Himemiya about the festival, he decided to train me already and stuff. I’m pretty sure he got them when he came back from the North? 

\- It is possible! - Sengoku nodded his head while looking at the weapon - Back in the capital, I heard that the people on the North are learning more and more advanced things… Not sure what they can create, but some crafters are really interested!

\- Yeah, that’s why he probably had to go there… - Midori wasn’t pleased at all - I feel bad for him, those people are known to be cold, suspicious and vary a lot, they don’t like travelers at all… And their lands are just as cold as their hearts. But, Sengoku… People weren’t bothering you because of your eye color?

\- No, not at all! - Sengoku stood up full of energy and smiled - I am quite known here after all and my eye color isn’t even close to those whose name should not be mentioned!

Hm? Yeah, if you looked at him, Midori really had a reason to ask for that… Shinobu’s eye was quite golden after all. Guess those warriors were really easy to notice if they just tried rushing to the town? No surprise they’re avoiding witnesses.

\- I’m glad to hear that - surprisingly, Midori sent Shinobu a gentle smile, what made the ninja blush a little - It’s good to know you’re okay after what happened to you…

\- Ahaha... You should really smile more often, Midori!

\- Of course he should, I fully agree! He’d be more popular if he kept that smile on his face, after all!

Midori’s eyes went wide open after recognising the voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Mika and Shinobu saw the captain accompanied by Kaoru, who tried to keep a neutral face, while Chiaki was literally burning with the energy as always.

\- See, I told you to calm down a little, you really didn’t have to drag me all way to this place - Kaoru shaked his head - It’s not like they’re trying to blow the town up or anything, right?

\- Don’t be like that, Hakaze, we had to check up on them and since you were with me, you could come! - he patted Kaoru’s shoulder - But yes, that sound was really loud, people got really scared. 

\- Yeah, sorry… - Midori sighed again - My bad, just go back to your work.

\- Huh? What’s wrong, Takamine? - the captain quickly looked around and saw a gun laying on the ground - Since when you’re training with that kind of weapon? Don’t tell me you were so worried about Sengoku!

Both Mika and Shinobu looked at Midori shocked - he almost looked like he wanted to shut up the captain, but somehow kept his cool, limiting himself to sending Morisawa a strange kind of gaze.

\- You’re as loud as always, huh… You can be really annoying, captain.

\- God, stop that. You sound like Senacchi and I think we don’t need a second one in this town - before the captain said anything, Kaoru waved his hand.

\- Please, no. I’m nothing compared to that- 

\- Are you talking shit about me, you sneaky bastards?

_ Okay, what the hell?  _

Suddenly Izumi literally came out of nowhere with that expression that could freeze anybody who would be stupid enough to make an eye contact with him… Shinobu hid behind Midori, while Morisawa started laughing, what was strange for both Mika and Kaoru - they were just looking at Izumi like he was some kind of ghost.

\- Now why the hell you’re here, Senacchi? - Kaoru was the first one to greet him, even though the only answer was a raised brow. 

\- What did you expect after that goddamn explosion? It’s annoying when people are suddenly panicking over a strange sound. 

\- Uh… How many people are going to come here because of that… - Midori sat down again resigned - Now I really want to die from embarrassment…

\- And ironically - Izumi didn’t even bother to say anything to Takamine since his attention was suddenly full on Mika - Whenever something’s happening, the little crow is a~always in the centre of it. 

\- ‘m not! - Kagehira couldn’t even stop himself from standing up to make sure Izumi won’t look down at him - I haven’t done anythin’ wrong!

\- Oh yeah? That’s so sad, someone sing a stupid song~ - he smiled meanly at the Marionette - Come on, I don’t trust anybody Narukami’s suddenly so attached to, he loves getting closer to troublemakers~ No way you’re innocent, crow. 

\- Now, now… - Chiaki stood between them and waved his hands - Calm down, gentlemen. We made sure everything’s okay, so we can leave them, I’m sure Takamine wants more time to train himself so he can protect Shinobu in the future!

\- Oh shut up, captain…! - Mika wasn’t sure what Midori wanted to do, but even before he could, Chiaki grabbed Izumi’s hand and walked towards the exit, so when Kaoru followed them, the younger boys were finally free from the Morisawa’s sudden statements. But yeah, Shinobu asked if Midori really was doing it for him, so he kindly asked Mika to go back because he might really need a doctor’s help if he won’t give him a hand.

But really, it was such a nice day… Even though those people were struggling and fearing for their lives, some of them still could enjoy their time happily with their friends. Well, it’s not like it was a war or anything - if you’ll count down those murders that happened, life in the Kingdom wasn’t as bad as some would think, honestly. And the rest of the day? Mika stayed with other residents of the Shinkai’s house. He was supposed to stay all night awake as always, but, for some reason, he was tired.

  
  


_...Somehow I can move again at night. Guess that he really has to either lose his consciousness or go to sleep, huh? Well, whatever. It’s a great opportunity, I might be able to ???? ! _

_ So I listen. The house is quiet at this hour as always…  _

_ No, wait. I hear voices. But this time they are more clear than before, even though I still for some reason can’t distinguish them immediately. _

_ “Please, think about that”, one of them sounds nervous. “I talked with a guard before, he said that they spotted something strange. It might be dangerous.” _

_ “It is nothing,” the second voice remains calm. “I’m sure I’m getting closer. I’m doing my best. Just give me more time.” _

_ “In that case, please let m-!” _

_ Those words are cut like if the person who was saying them was suddenly silenced with force. _

_ “At least one more time. Just… Wait here.” _

_ Finally, I’m able to recognise the voice and the truth is hitting like a stone threw right in my face. It’s Shinkai. He’s going out.  _

_ Damn, I’m really starting to think he ????? something, so wake up!  _

_ Wake up, Kagehira! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the only thing in my head right now is Izumi asking someone to play Despacito...
> 
> Now, in the next chapter: Will Kagehira save the Captain's Bride? Like, subscribe and cry!  
> ...Sorry, me and my friend almost died thanks to this chapter so she asked me to add this at the end, I'm a good kid so I did. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MY DEAR CHRUPEK?
> 
> For once, I have a specified date I want to post - that it, of course, the 1st of September. I have part of Ch9 already written but I don't think I'll be able to post it before AND get ch 10, but you know. I like number 9, September is also 9th month, so it looks nicely. 
> 
> ...Honestly it's so late, so there might be few typos or something else that'll make grammar warriors mad so i'm sorry but it's hard to think, I really wanted to post it


	9. Catch your bride, pal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Mic check. Please don't troll me again, dear time zones, I promise I'm not a time traveler.  
> We cool? Yeah, we cool. LET'S DO IT BOYS AND GIRLS.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIONETTE, I'M SO PROUD OF THIS LITTLE MONSTER!!!!!!  
> Yes, I'm celebrating it AND AS I PROMISED, HERE'S THE CHAPTER! 9th month, 9th chapter, Cirno would be proud, honestly.  
> But before you'll start reading, let me say one thing - Thank you for following this fic and I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'm really thankful for anybody who spent even some time to read this, It really means a lot for me! It's my first fic ever so you now how it works, right? It's like that one child you might not want to talk about, yet you also can produce a hardcore 1-hour monologue about everything that might happen - and this is half-true half-joke, my friend probably wants to cry whenever I start. XD  
> And the biggest thanks to my lovely Ultimate Beta-Reader who has to die with me while she tried her best to correct any mistakes even though we both are a terrible memes and you don't want to know HOW MUCH MEMES ARE ALREADY ALIVE THANKS TO THAT GODDAMN FIC. Fun fact - i have 9 pages in word. N i n e. Sounds familiar?  
> 9th month, 9 chapters, 9 pages, lol.  
> Let's hope the next year will bring even more action, blood, plot twists or whatever will come in the future!  
> By the way, there's a bit of blood in this chapter, but no real descriptions or anything - but I prefered to warn you anyway. Enjoy!  
> And btw, I made a small changes in first few chapter. I might think about giving more love to them, but don't worry, those might be only small edits if the flow is bad or something, yeah.

Mika woke up almost immediately, like he heard something scary. He wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just him being surprised, but yeah - it’s wasn’t normal that he somehow felt tired and actually could sleep, so...

Even the fact that he quickly calmed down was strange, since at first his heart was racing. The Marionette quickly looked around the house to see if everything wasn’t just a stupid nightmare created by his mind since Shinobu was peacefully sleeping in his own room, but the view of unconscious Kanzaki on the ground floor convinced him that no, something indeed happened here.

_ I think he was forced to fall asleep, so he should be fine... _

After making sure Souma wasn’t injured, Mika moved him somewhere safer - since leaving people right in front of the entrance to the house wasn’t the best idea - and covered him with a piece of cloth he found in the room Then looked for Shinkai, but the doctor was gone. 

He left the room and headed towards the passage on the east where Shinkai should go in order to get to the old district. He had to hurry, because the sun was already starting to rise, and that could complicate a lot. Not only his abilities would be limited, but someone might find out that he and Kanata are missing, and that would be, well… People like to talk. Especially about him. Add more guards and the whole mission would be almost impossible. 

Mika also wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to Naru to help, but damn, luck was on his side today - he found the mercenary hiding behind the wall, watching the guards. Funny enough, Arashi wasn’t even surprised when he noticed him, because when Mika got closer, he pointed to the passage with his finger.

\- The window between the changes is really small here - he admitted immediately without greeting him as he could normally - Shinkai really knows when the patrols are changing, I saw him few minutes ago. Guess we’re both ready for action, huh?

\- Yeah, gotta work quickly. 

\- It won’t be hard to sneak into the forest, we still have few minutes… Well, I hope there’ll be no need for unnecessary violence. People around here have a lot of crazy stories about the old part. 

\- Such as?

\- Everything typical for abandoned places, honey - Naru sighed with a bored expression on his face, clearly suggesting that he didn’t really want to repeat those stories anymore - You know. Ghosts, fallen ones looking for preys, there’s even something about some sort of curse made by their old god who doesn’t want anyone coming back after they became a part of this town legally. I guess that’s why Shinkai’s going to the shrine first - maybe he has something to soothe that their god or whatever. It’s wasting time on worrying over them, you know?

_ More mysteries that sounds interesting that will be probably never answered. But didn’t Kanata say that the shrine’s surroudings are a great place to calm yourself? Well, whatever, you guys have no choice. _

\- If he’s really goin’ there… - Mika looked at the passage - But that’s our only clue, so let’s go.

And, of course they moved before anyone could see them hiding. They couldn’t just stay here and waste time, Kanata was moving away and only gods knew how many dangers were waiting for him. Well, unless he mastered running around the so-called gloomy looking forest with a bad reputation, you never know. 

But, of course… If you have to chase someone, I hope you’re ready to get lost as well. This place was really quiet up to the point where your own steps were way louder than it should be. But the strangest thing… It’s how calming this place was. It wasn’t straight up gloomy or scary like Mika could think on first after hearing Naru’s words and he clearly was moving forward without many worries, judging from his relaxed expression. Even though he was looking for a doctor that could be in danger, both of them looked pretty comfortable and calm. Up to the point it was quite creepy, to be honest. 

The fact how easy it was to forgot how long they’ve been here wasn’t helping at all - judging from the flashes of the light, it was already morning. And no sign of Kanata. Are you guys sure you weren’t just played by someone? 

But they still moved, hoping for the best. They were passing some building from time to time and finally,  _ finally _ saw the doctor’s silhouette. Yet they didn’t rushed from their hidings in order to catch him immediately - Mika pointed his finger at him, but Arashi simply put his own close to his mouth, signalising that they should stay quiet for a bit longer. 

\- Since we’re already here, it’d be nice to see what is our not-so-innocent-doctor trying to do when Morisawa isn’t watching him, hmm? - he whispered after getting close to Kagehira with a grin on his face. 

_ Well… It’s tempting, isn’t it? Dangerous, but tempting.  _

Even Kagehira had to acknowledge it since he nodded his head without saying a word, so they continued their little investigation. 

And of course, Shinkai brought them to the shrine Mika heard about before, which was looking way better than most ruins they saw earlier, although it wasn’t new or perfect. It looked old enough to be considered as some kind of antic, yet it was easy to notice someone was still taking care of it whenever they could, repairing and covering the worst damage so it would not break down in the near future. Shinkai stopped in front of the shrine and prayed quickly, and then went to the back of the building. Judging from his behaviour, he was probably looking for something - or someone - and had a problem with that, what left both a mercenary and Marionette wondering what could it be. They followed him slowly, still keeping a small gap between them - even though it was still dangerous to play hide and seek. At some point, they saw Shinkai examining an object in his hands.

\- ...it’s the same thing as few day ago, it should be new - Kanata mumbled to himself and decided to put it down, then looked at some direction in silence. Kagehira was ready at this point to get out and inform the doctor that  _ surprise, you’ve been spotted _ , but before he could, Shinkai was moving again, even quicker than before.

\- Oh come on, doctor! - Arashi shook his head with an irritation in his voice as they approached the place Shinkai was standing few second ago - I guess it’ll be better to simply catch him rather than stalk. What’s that? 

Kagehira stayed quiet and picked up a small basket.

\- Reminds me of those baskets people are usin’ to gather herbs or somethin’ - he was almost sure because Hajime literally had the same thing when they met - Maybe he had a helper...

\- What? You have to be crazy if you’re staying here willingly… But whatever, darling, let’s go. This time we’re getting that sneaky man before he’ll be able to disappear in front of our eyes. 

_ Yeah, you should do that at the very beginning! ...I do understand why you didn’t, though. _

So after letting go of it, they moved in the same direction as Shinkai - this time they didn’t care that much about hiding anymore. They had to catch up on him as fast as they could.

And everything was fine until a very familiar feeling came back to Kagehira the same he felt back in front of the warehouse. It was only for a few seconds though, as it disappeared. Mika clenched his fist and without thinking, used the last shadows he could see in this forest in order to move even more faster. He could hear Arashi’s voice getting more and more panicked as he made a bigger gap between them…

_ No, no! What the hell are you doing, don’t leave him! And hide your eye, it’s gold again! _

\- Wha-? - Kagehira came back to his senses, but before he tried to return, he saw Shinkai again, so after making sure his eyes are in one colour again, he gave Narukami few second to catch up to him. His companion tried to say something, but Kagehira silenced him and pointed at Kanata.

And then saw that he wasn’t alone. 

Shinkai was crouching right next to someone lying on the floor, his right hand placed slightly above the body. Mika could easily recognise his actions thanks to the energy released from Kanata’s hand - it was the same he used to heal his wounds, though this time it was stronger than before. But why would he…? 

... _ Slightly to the left! _

He listened to it and moved to the left so he could see the lying person better - and saw them. 

It wasn’t a living person anymore, but a corpse of a woman. Her clothes were all red from the blood coming out from her chest, suggesting that no matter who attacked her, they did it maybe even few minutes ago. Shinkai clenched his left hand on a right one and made the energy even more stronger, up to a point Mika could feel it from a distance. 

\- Stop it, doctor. 

Unknown voice came up out of the blue. 

Shinkai immediately stopped charging his magic and stood up, moving his hand in the direction the voice came from, while both Mika and Arashi got ready to jump out with their weapons - but before they did that, they freezed in a moment when they saw the person who spoke. 

As you could guess it, that person was wearing a long cape with a hood in order to hide their identity, going as far to even have a mask on their face… But there was that two elements that immediately made them speechless and nervous at the same time. 

One, a sword in their right hand, already covered in someone’s fresh blood. And two… 

Golden eyes. 

_ Oh shit. Have we finally met a knight? _

Mika could feel as his heart started beating faster. He tried to quickly come out and attack them, but when he tried, a strong hand clenched on his own, blocking him. He looked at Arashi and freezed when he saw his face - the mercenary looked like his eyes could pop out at any moment. He didn’t say anything as he pulled Mika closer to himself, as if he feared something terrible would happen if he’ll let go of him,

\- Naru, we don’t have time… - Mika tried to fight back and slip out from the mercenary’s grasp, but Naru simply shook his head and silenced Mika with his hand. 

\- We’ll either wait for a one good moment or we’ll end up as this poor woman - he whispered and looked back at the scene. 

But nothing happened. Both Kanata and the unknown person were standing and watching each other in silence. 

\- You are not even “hiding” what you “did” - Shinkai’s hand trembled as he moved back - What are you “looking” for “here”? 

\- I thought it was obvious - the second man (man, because that low voice could belong only to male) sighed unimpressed - I heard you’re still keeping up the Fallen Ones even though you should be aware how dangerous it is. 

\- I do “know” what I am doing, yet you “came” here and destroyed it. Not “all” of them are “aggressive”. 

\- They are considered a thread, doctor. Is it that hard to understand? 

\- I do “think” hearing that from a “ _ knight” _ is even more “ironic” - he accented the word “knight” in the way someone could think he really wanted to offend him - You “killed” her, even though she did not “harmed” anyone. 

\- She could try. Even though… Do you know that death can better than being used by someone who only play a hero? - a knight’s voice remained cool and collected - We don’t know what’re you planning, but you’re playing with fire. 

\- It is not your “business” anyway. I am respecting the “rules”, you have no “rights” to-

\- True, I didn’t even plan to interfere - his blunt answer made Kanata smile for a second - I did what I had to. I will warn you though - you should stop playing with cursed people. From what I know, there are people who already tried it and they’ve lost everything when everything went out of control. 

\- Leave us “alone”. This is my last “warning” - this time it was Kanata who looked more fierce and dangerous rather than the knight - I do not have any “evidence” pointing at you, so I will let you “go” while you still “can”, but my “patience” is running out. 

That was… Really surprising. This mere doctor was standing in front of a knight - one of those knights people were avoiding at all costs - yet he didn’t show even a smallest proof that could make you think he might be scared. His eyes were full of determination as if he believed he could make him go away by showing him he will not run away from him. 

And that was actually working. The knight finally decided to hide his weapon rather than try to attack him. 

\- I hope you won’t regret your decisions, doctor - he said at the end of their conversation - And that people watching us will even try to believe you’re something more than a madman after what you’ve done, unless you’re messing up with them as well.

_ Oh shit, he knew? _

Arashi immediately released Mika from his grasp and prepared to attack, so Mika followed him - but funny enough, the man just sighed and… Simply left them. Like nothing. Even Kanata was confused as he blinked, but when they finally knew they were safe, the doctor took a deep long breath, releasing all of the stress he hid inside himself. Then he looked at Mika and Arashi. 

And, well… I could risk and say he was way more dangerous than that “knight” judging from that strange aura surrounding him.

\- Why did you “came” here? - he asked and waited as they came closer to him - It was “dangerous”. 

\- Sorry, doctor, but people in the town really care about you and they didn’t want to lose you in this forest - Arashi waved his hand frustrated - Honestly, a knight? And you just let him go away? 

\- I had to choose between “peace” and a very “dangerous” fight. 

\- He didn’t looked like he wanted t’ fight t’ be honest - Mika looked around - Yeah, we’re lucky. But that woman… He said she was cursed. What did he mean ‘bout keepin’ her?

He didn’t even had to ask if that was true - with only one glance at her eyes he was already sure. And those, well… They said knight’s eyes were gold, right? 

Her eyes were a mix between a very saturated gold and orange - you could mistake those two on a distance, but after a closer look, there was a slight difference between them.

Kanata probably hoped for a minute they will drop this topic, but both the mercenary and the Marionette were staring at him, so he just sighed and closed his eyes for a second. 

\- Yes, she “was”. But I did let her “live” here. She used to be a “citizen” and it pained me when I “learned” she lost her “mind” - Kanata glanced at her dead body with a pained expression - Waiting for “years” hoping that your “family” will reconnect after a “tragedy” can be “terrifying”. May she rest in “peace”, now “free” from this curse. 

\- You have no idea how many questions I have - Arashi shook his head - But first, can we  _ please _ get out of here? This place is giving me chills and I hope you two are aware of this, but if people will find out we’re gone, things might get worse. 

\- I “know”. I do not want to worry the captain. But please, do “give me” few minutes to look at her “wounds” - there is “something” that is “bothering” me. 

\- Can’t we just tell the guards about it? 

\- No - Kanata quickly cut Naru off and crouched in front of the woman - “People” will panic. I will “talk” with the captain “personally” and inform him as “gently” as I can. 

Shouldn’t people know about that, though? And is there really a reason to panic? Shinkai said by himself he don’t have any evidence connecting that knight and the other murderer and that guy really didn’t act as someone who could massacre this poor town, but… Well, it’s not enough to say he’s innocent. 

As they were waiting for Shinkai to examine the corpse, Kagehira looked around a bit in order to calm himself and to make sure that goddamn feeling is gone by now. And everything was surprisingly fine, until he saw a very small move around the bushes. He didn’t panic for now and approached it slowly, making sure that it was just a wind or a small animal going around. But for some reason he raised his eyebrow at first. The object that confused him was just a piece of a cloth with a small ornament painted in gold, which look like a clock. 

\- Honey, what’s wrong? - before he could grab it, he heard Naru’s voice - Something caught your eye? 

Mika hissed and gave himself a second to make sure his face won’t betray him. He moved back to them with a soft smile on his face.

\- Ah, I thought I saw somethin’ so I looked at that, but that was jus’ a cute little animal~ It fled when I got closer though…

\- Aw, I wish it didn’t! It’s always nice to see something actually cute when you’re stressed, right? 

Mika laughed nervously. Yes, of course Naru. I’m just a liar and I feel bad because of that but we’re fine, Naru. 

_ Sounds like you’re trying to make sure your wife won’t ask too many question. _

He shook his head in order to ignore that comment. Thankfully, Kanata was already done with his examination, but he decided to keep it to himself, so he asked them if they could go with him to his house - if someone is aware they are gone, it will be easier to explain it. 

 

So they did it. And yeah… He was right, although the person that noticed everything was someone that Mika haven’t seen for a while. 

When they arrived in the front of Kanata’s house, Chiaki and Kaoru were standing there, talking with Hajime - his face was literally screaming for a help as he couldn’t fully control himself. That changed when Kaoru noticed Shinkai and informed the rest. 

\- Please do not make “ruckus” in front of my “house” - Kanata forced a smile - What “happened”?

\- Oh, nothing. Just few people disappeared suddenly in the middle of the night and Souma looked like he saw a ghost when we asked him where did you go - Kaoru wasn’t even hiding his irritation as he came closer to the doctor - That kid wanted to meet with you and only thanks to him we’re here. 

Hajime hid behind Chiaki when both Mika and Arashi looked at him. 

_ Long time no see, Hajime! _

\- Ah, h-hello! - he greeted them after a second he gave himself to calm down - Nice to see you again, Kagehira.

\- And ya as well - Mika waved his hand - What are ya doin’ here? 

\- Mm… There was supposed to be that little festival and I was invited, so I decided to come few days before the main event. I was even lucky enough to find some other people traveling here…

\- Well, we’re sorry for that, but we had to postpone it - Chiaki scratched his head - But you’re always welcome here, Shino! 

\- Yes, you are “welcome” here~ - Kanata sent a warm smile and hugged Hajime - I am so “happy” to see you again after all that “time”~ 

\- Ah, p-please stop it… - Hajime’s face turned red, but he still hugged Kanata back - I’m glad as well, doctor, it’s been a few years~

So they know each other. What a small country, huh?

\- I don’t really want to be like Sena and destroy all of those sweet moments and everything, but we have a business with Shinkai… Or at least captain has - Kaoru sighed and patted captain’s shoulder - Go for it, captain. I’ll go back and make sure everything’s okay. 

\- Ah, yes, of course! Thank you for taking your time, Hakaze! I, uh… - Chiaki looked at Hajime and laughed - I hope you don’t mind, doctor, but- 

\- We have “time”, captain~ Sweet children are “back” in town, I have to “greet” them properly and “take care” of them~ 

\- I’m afraid we don’t, Kanata - for a first time, Morisawa’s smile disappeared and he used Shinkai’s name normally, so he straightened up and looked at the captain - Please, we need to talk. We’ve got some news that might be interesting for you. 

I think that was enough to catch Shinkai’s attention. He let go of Hajime and glanced at Mika for a second, and without saying anything, he followed captain. 

\- If you could, please take care of our guest, okay? - Chiaki waved his hand with a forced smile before they disappeared from their sight, leaving Mika, Arashi and Hajime speechless for a minute. They just looked at each other, but nobody asked a question.

\- It’s like nothing happened, for God’s sake - Naru finally decided to say something - But maybe that’s a good time to finally catch Nito or something, it’s not like we technically completed our task and it’d be very nice if he could pay us for it. I’ll take care of that so you can rest, honey. 

\- Jus’ make sure ya won’t scare him, Naru! - Mika laughed and nodded his head - Thank ya for yer help~

\- Who do you think I am? I’m pretty sure I’m a cute and beautiful person unlike that grumpy cat - Naru winked at Mika and without any hesitation suddenly hugged him and whispered right to his ear - Just watch out for yourself, okay? Especially around Shinkai. 

He didn’t even give Mika enough time to say anything - Naru left Mika with only Hajime, who was probably even more confused than him. Well, great. Mika hoped that after everything he’ll get a chance to ask few questions, but thanks to sudden Morisawa appearance, he couldn’t. The captain literally took his wife and ran away. 

\- Are you okay, Kagehira? - Hajime gently put his hand on his shoulder - If you need to rest, I don’t mind… I do remember this place, I’ll be okay!

\- No need, thanks for caring. ‘m surprised yer here, t’ be honest. What ‘bout Akehoshi?

\- Well, someone had to take care of the Inn and I do hope he’s okay… But I really wanted to meet my friends, so I came here. Even Isara was so nice and came here with me. 

\- Wait, Isara? - Mika blinked - Why is he here?

\- I’m not sure, to be honest. Probably something connected to his job… 

_ Or maybe our “friends” are up to something. What are the chances Ritsu came with him as well? Wasn’t he supposed to observe Mao? _

\- Only him? - Mika asked curiously. 

\- Mhm. I do remember someone was with him before, but he stayed in the inn. His name was Ritsu, I think…? - Hajime put his hand closer to his mouth, trying to remember something - I’m not sure, to be honest. His friend could change his mind really quickly. 

Yeah, that sounds familiar. It would be good to check up on him later, but for now, it might be a good idea to wait for Shinkai. Even though he could run away now, sooner or later Kagehira will be able to catch him and ask some questions. Why did he let a cursed person stay around that shrine and why that knight was talking with him so casually? And those rules?

_ Honestly, Shinkai… It was a really small scene, but the amount of questions I have is tremendous. I can only hope he’ll answer at least few of them. _

 

There is a chance Kanata knew about that. Later on, when he came back to his house with Shinobu, he glanced at Mika and said that if he want to talk, he’ll be available at night, for now he was busy with something that the guards received from Makoto. He was really curious what it was, but he could say the atmosphere around the town changed a bit. 

At some point, Mika hoped he’ll be able to go back to the forest again and look around since that cloth was still bothering him, but when he tried to leave the building, Souma stopped him saying that for now it’d be better for him to stay here. 

_ Are you kidding me? _

But why, though? He didn’t say anything. One could think Shinkai ordered him to watch Mika, but the real reason was unknown for now. 

Kagehira spent the rest of the day mostly talking with Hajime and Souma, so it was a fairly nice day. He also helped Kanzaki with cleaning the house - because again someone is asking him to wait and blocks him from doing what he actually wants, let him do whatever he wants, talk with whoever he wants, why people are making everything harder than it should be? When it was finally a night, he waited for Kanata in the same room they talked few days before. Just like the last time, Shinkai brought a tea with himself, but this time Mika hesitated before drinking it, at least to the moment when the doctor drank a sip from his cup to give him a proof it’s safe. 

_ What, can you read his mind or something? _

\- Thank you for giving me time, Kagehira - Kanata started slowly, looking at him - I do understand it was a long day. But be warned - you are not the only one who has questions. 


	10. This Medic's power is over 9000!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, took some time to post. I gave myself a small break, met with friends I haven't seen in years and all that stuff... So yeah.   
> But God, it's the 10th chapter. Already. I personally can't believe this. o.o And the title is a meme as always... You'll see why, though.  
> This chapter is a bit more slower, but there is a good reason for that, I think. From now on, things might get funny... Well, we will see! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~

It was hard to say what was more confusing at first.

Shinkai sounded different than usual - his voice was pretty normal right now, as opposed to his usual one, which was way slower and with tendency to accent different words. Not only that, he started by saying he also had few questions, and honestly, up until now Mika was mostly the one to ask, not to answer. Witchcraft, I say!

...Yeah, sorry. It’s just a shock, let’s continue. 

\- Okay, I guess - Mika needed a minute to calm down a bit - What’s wrong? 

\- It’s not like I’m going to “sue” you, so don’t “worry”. You can “start” - and just like that, his voice was back to normal again, like nothing happened. Mika blinked, even more confused, but the doctor only shrugged with a soft smile on his face. 

_ Okay, I have no idea what’s going on, but watch out...? _

Kagehira nodded his head.

\- I’m still thinkin’ ‘bout everythin’ that happened in that forest t’ be honest - he started, avoiding eye contact with Kanata - I jus’ don’ get it. Everyone, ya included, say that knights are bad and dangerous, yet ya simply talked with him like nothin’ and let him go. 

\- Because they are, nothing has “changed” in that regard - the doctor took a sip from his cup - But that doesn’t mean they are stupid. They know that taking down every person they meet will not help… Maybe some of them still “believe” they can “protect” people as they used to. 

\- But that’s ridiculous- 

\- Besides, they know “killing” me is the “worst” thing they can do right now~ - he suddenly put his cup of tea next to him and clapped his hands - If I “die”, the whole town will “hunt” them no matter if they will try to commit a “manslaughter” or not~

Mika leaned back and stayed quiet. I mean, are you surprised? It was such a sudden change - and to make it even more strange, not the first one - that made him nervous. This is the first time when Kanata started acting like that, especially in the middle of the conversation. 

\- What do ya- 

\- Shhh. The “point” is, they know what they are “doing”. 

Maybe they’re still planning to attack. But the biggest problem was Shinkai - he clearly knew more than just “some random but helpful facts”, but rather than share with his knowledge, he hid most of it.  

_ I have a feeling that no matter what will you ask, Shinkai might try to avoid giving you the full answer. But you might try to… _

\- The fallen one. What ‘bout her? 

\- You are very “predictive”, are you “aware” of that? - Kanata responded with a sigh - I think you should know that, but well. I decided to let her “live” and “observed” how one of them could behave. I’ve been “wondering” how are you supposed to “act” in front of them. It’s not like they are “attacking” when they see you - they reminded me of people so “lost” in their own “worlds” that they cannot even tell what is going on “around” them in “reality”. 

\- I mean, they’re dead, doctor - Mika said bluntly and scratched his head -  They’re jus’ a livin’ corpses.

_ Wait… Are they? _

\- I know that. But I thought there is “more” since so many people are hunting them just because knights did that “before”. Nobody never paid “attention” to it. There might be something more…

\- Nah, I don’ think so - Mika waved his hand - What can ya learn from a dead person? 

\- A lot, I believe. 

He didn’t even continue the topic and went silent for a while, so both of them were just sitting there, waiting for the other one to start talking. The atmosphere definitely was different than last time, especially with all those things connected to the dead people. You might start wondering how important it was because for some reason, dying here could be different than it should be. What are the fallen ones? What you have to do in order to turn into one of those?

\- Is it “everything” you need to know, Kagehira? - thankfully, at some point Kanata stood up and looked at the Marionette with a neutral expression - I thought you “wanted” to ask more.

Mika was still avoiding the eye contact. He probably had a hard time deciding what he really wanted to know and how much he could believe the doctor. Shinkai wasn’t looking like someone who could lie to him, but that still doesn’t change the fact he was avoiding giving full answers. Small difference, but yeah, still problematic.

\- I guess that’s it. 

Kanata moved to the door and opened them slowly. At first Kagehira wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, but when Kanata asked him to follow him, he decided to do it without complaining. His hand started getting closer to his weapon as if he feared something bad could happen, but for now everything was normal. Kanata brought him to the room Mika was staying in, then closed the door and put his cup on the floor. 

\- My “turn”. I have only one “question” for you - Shinkai’s hand moved and created a strange gesture in the air as he approached the Marionette - What are you, Kagehira?

His eyes widened as he looked at Shinkai. He definitely wasn’t ready for that. The doctor used that time to stand right before him with such expression on his face that at first Mika felt tempted to grab his weapon, attack him and run as soon as he could. 

\- Do not “think” I will let you run without “consequences” in the “future”. I prefer to take care of it as “peacefully” as I can, but that does not “mean” I will not be more “aggressive”. 

Mika narrowed his eyes and waited without even asking why he wanted to know something like that. 

\- I will be “honest” - Shinkai sighed - I have never seen such “chaotic” aura as yours. Your “fragments” are almost destroyed, and your “wounds” heal differently. Also I can see through the “illusion”, your right eye is “gold”. Take it down.

_ Fragments and chaotic aura, huh… He sure uses some strange words. Any idea what are those “fragments”? _

Kagehira was still quiet and didn’t move. He just clenched his fist and closed his eyes for a moment in order to cancel the illusion learned from the magician before, since there was no reason for now to hold it. When he opened his eyes, Kanata still was looking at him with a neutral expression. However, at some point that changed as the doctor narrowed his eyes and put a hand to his mouth as if he saw something strange, but didn’t know what to think about it. He snapped his fingers and gave himself more time while Mika was waiting. 

\- I don’t get it… I tried to “clean” it as much as I could, yet it is still so “chaotic” - Kanata shook his head with disapproval - And here I thought the “cursed” people were “worse”. What are you, I ask? 

\- Definitely not a human, doctor. Never said I was. 

\- I “see”.

Mika remembered Natsume’s words and decided to play the same game as the doctor - he answered, but without giving him a proper knowledge. He had no idea how Shinkai would react if he learned that he was a Marionette. 

_ Ironically, he’s way calmer than I thought he could be. But I really don’t like that silence… _

\- Let’s strike a “deal”, Kagehira. 

A smile appeared on the healer’s face. 

That was enough to make the Marionette feel even more uneasy - he really didn’t like the way he was looking at him with those eyes. 

\- Fear not, I do not want to “hurt” you - he giggled - There was something in the “forest” that does not let you sleep at “night”, but you do not want other people to go with you, that “mercenary” included. Am I right? 

\- Y-yeah. How did you… 

\- I wonder~ That is why I want an “equal exchange”. I will help you get there unnoticed and give you an alibi so nobody will try to sue you for that. You will be on your “own”, though. I might not be able to help you if someone will try to “attack” you. 

\- Fair enough. What’s the catch?

\- I want to fully “examine” you in order to see your “soul”. 

And he was serious. The way he looked at Mika right now would make the most strongest people lose their cool in mere seconds. It was like he could see through your own soul and thoughts in one moment. He wanted to know as much about you as he could, as if you were a simple object that caught his interest. 

_ I had to _ admit Mika had the guts to stay in place without showing too much emotions.  _ I knew _ he was nervous, but he didn’t show it too much. His hand was slightly shaking, mostly because he had to stop himself from grabbing a weapon to defend himself. 

_ I can’t believe I’m saying this… But maybe that knight was right. You don’t even know how he is going to do it.  _

\- By putting you to “sleep”, that is all. Please do not think about that man’s “words”. “Knights” themselves tend to try to “confuse” others when they know people are getting too close to those they cannot “hurt”. 

_ Wait, he heard me?! But nobody could…? _

\- It is your “decision”. I am sure you will go there no matter if I “help” you or not, but it will be surely “harder” not to get noticed by someone - he continued - There are “guards” that do not trust you. The “mercenary” wants to be sure you are safe and from what I saw, you prefer him to stay “out” from it. 

\- Yeah, that’s personal.

\- I am “waiting”, then. 

Shinkai crossed his hands and started wandering slowly around the room in a complete silence, giving Kagehira the time to make a decision. One thing for sure - he had to do it right now. The healer didn’t even suggest he would give him more possibilities. 

\- What will ya do if I decline? - Kagehira asked out of curiosity. The doctor stopped for a moment and sent him a cold gaze.

\- Then I will “acknowledge” you as a “danger” to this town and make sure the guards will kick you out within the next "day", leaving you open for all “threads” waiting for you outside.

_ He’s not joking. I can tell. _

Mika looked down at his own feet, still unsure what to do. He didn’t know how safe it was. He didn’t like that from the very beginning, his Master was the only person that could mess in his head, not some random desperate healer with tendencies to hide everything that was inconvenient for them… But on the other hand, being kicked out from the town without talking with Natsume first would create more troubles in the future. He wanted to stay low as long as he could, but that goddamn Shinkai got him faster than anybody could anticipate.

\- If that will help you to “decide”… - Shinkai lifted the cup he put on the floor before - You see, most people’s auras are like a calm “sea”. There might be few “waves”, but that’s it. But negative emotions can turn that into a terrible “storm” nobody can “control”. 

As he was saying it, he started shaking the cup to the point he almost spilled the rest of the tea that was still in there. 

\- Your soul is like that “storm”, but it calms down from time to time for no “reason”. I thought my medicine was “helping” you, but that was not the case. It was like after letting you “behave” like a normal person, something was “taking” over. Do you know whose “auras” are reminding me of yours?

Mika gazed upon him.

\- A fallen one being under someone’s “control”. Or at least a “victim” that is still fighting with the “curse” itself - he finished his tea - That is why I have to know what are you. I will not let you stay in this town unless you are willing to “cooperate”. 

_ Does he really thinks you’re a fallen one?! Dude, that’s crazy! _

Mika clenched his fist and sent a doctor a hostile look. Is it a equal exchange for him? He literally had the Marionette in his own grip and wanted him to dance as he told him to, no matter what. And he can’t run. 

_ You really don’t have a choice, to be honest… Besides, he might help you in the future if he’ll see what’s wrong with your head, if that’s true. I’ll try to remember everything I can, so... _

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and let the air out from his lungs slowly.

\- I hope yer goin’ t’ help me after that, doctor - he finally said and made a step towards him - I agree to yer… “Equal exchange”. 

\- I am glad to “hear” that~ - Kanata’s face lightened up immediately - Not that you had a choice, “lost child”. Let us start straight away.

\- Wait, what?

In an instance, Kanata made another strange gesture with his right arm and directed it at Mika. Before he closed his eyes for good, he saw a bright energy that literally exploded in front o _ f him-  _

 

_...Huh? _

_ Something has changed. Not only my vision disappeared in the very moment Kanata used his power - I feel like I can see more this time. I immediately start looking around in order to get what happened while I was out.  _

_ The overall atmosphere is different. Mika is laying on the floor, while Kanata holds his head slightly higher. I also see that his right arm - the same one that was wounded back in the warehouse - lies on his stomach without any bandages. There is also a sweet smell in the room, probably thanks to the incense I haven’t seen before.    _

_ Kanata is fully focused on Mika, but I can see he’s not very pleased. He raises his eyebrow as he examines the wound that surely look strange - like a scattered glass.  _

_ “I don’t “understand”,” I hear. “It’s even more “different” than the others.” _

_ I can only hope he’ll continue, but suddenly, his gaze moves from the Kagehira. He looks before him, confused.  _

_ He looks at me. _

_ H-Hello? Doctor Shinkai…? I want to say it, but I feel like no sound is coming from my mouth.  _

_ Kanata puts Mika’s head on the ground and closes his eyes. Unsure what to do, I look around the room again. My eyes aren’t sure where should they focus - they jump from the Kagehira to Kanata while I wait.  _

_ Something is changing slowly. My vision gets more and more sharp. _

_ “If you are “here”, than speak,” Shinkai says without opening his eyes. “I can hear a “weak” voice. I am not sure how much can I make the connection “str _ onger”, but this should help you a bit.” 

I-I’m standing right before you, doctor! Please, anyone, I hope that’s truth, he might be the first person outside Mika that can hear me… That’s what I think. And I guess Kanata really can hear me, because I see a soft smile on his face.

“It is weak, but yes, someone is “definitely” here. What’s your name, “child”?”

…

I’m not sure. I’m trying to remember anything outside that small journey in Mika’s head, but everything is even more faint than I want it to be. It’s like I exist, but not really… I’m just a Marionette’s shadow. 

“Marionette. Did I hear that “right”, lost spirit?” 

...Oh shit. He heard that as well?

“Of course I “did”. Your voice might be weak, but with enough “concentration”, it is possible to catch everything you “think” about,” He answers bluntly and shakes his head. “I had a feeling the “voice” that wants to learn about this “world” does not belong to Kagehira, so I took all “preparations” I could.” 

Does my voice sounds different? You might call that stupid, but I have no idea how I look or sound, doctor. I don’t know who I am and why I’m in this form. 

“It “differs” a bit, I assure. But that does not make it “easier” to see who you are, to be honest. You might be a “destroyed” fragment that under a “pressure” developed a “consciousness”… I’ve heard about it before, it is possible. You can also be an another person, but I do not have an idea why would you decide to “attach” yourself to only one Marionette.”

Because I had no choice. I didn’t want to be like this. I just… I don’t know, doctor. 

I probably died, because I feel like I used to be someone before, but suddenly everything turned black. And when I could see anything, I was already connected to this boy I’ve never met before. 

Please, doctor. I’m scared. 

I… I can’t do anything. Even if I want to help him - or even myself - I have no idea what can I do. Even my vision is weak, I can’t move too much from Kagehira. It’s like I’m chained to him. 

And that’s terrifying. Someone one day might kill him and there’s nobody that can tell what will happen to me. Will I be free, or will I disappear, unable to learn who am I?

…

Shinkai doesn’t say anything. Since I’m not even sure how much he heard, I’m just here, waiting for his response. 

“To be “honest”, I am not sure how could I help you, “lost spirit”,” He finally starts talking again with a sad expression on his face. Even his voice is much quieter and softer than before. “Without your “name” it is impossible to work, and I am not a “specialist” in that as well. I do know someone who could say more, but…”

But?

“You said you feel like you are “chained” to him. That’s strange. I have never heard about anything like that “before”. That’s why I think the most “helpful” person would be the one who “created” this Marionette.”

That would mean my goal is the same as Kagehira’s. He wants to find his Master… But can he really separate both of us? I have no idea who is that person. 

“I wonder if Mika is really created by that “man”,” His words surprises me. “I had a chance to examine a real Marionette made by the “Puppeteer”. It’s not the same thing.”

If I had a working heart right now, I’m sure it would skip a beat. What does he mean?

“Now I understand why everything is so “complicated”. Kagehira is destroyed not only as a “human”, but “Marionette” as well. His body reacts a lot like the latter, yet his “heart”, as well as some of the “fragments”, look like those human’s. That is something the Marionette should not have by any “means”.”

I wish I could properly understand what he was talking about, but I do get one thing - something went horribly wrong with that poor boy. I’ve never seen a Marionette before, so I had no idea how they work or how they live. Because of Kagehira, I though they’re like humans, but they feel terrible when they’re separated from the Puppeteer. 

Kanata sighs heavily and shakes his head again. 

“To be honest, I also might “understand” that knight’s words and why he is so “reluctant” to leave the town.” 

Do you really think Kagehira is actually the reason? 

“He might be. Even if not, I cannot let him stay for too “long”. Marionettes does not differ that much from the “knights”.” 

Jesus Christ, that’s offending. I wonder what makes him think like that.

“Both are “dangerous”. Both does not really care about “other people”. Both can kill without any “remorse”. Both “hate” each other, even though they used to work “together”. Both wish “Emperor” a slow and painful “death”.” 

They used to what?! How the hell he knows that!

No, wait, that doesn’t make any sense. Why they would work together?

And that Emperor? What’s the deal with him, doctor Shinkai, I don’t get it! There was a war, yet there is no king! Has Yumenosaki turned into the Empire but nobody cares about names or what?

“Too much “questions”. Please stop,” He crosses his hands. “Just “listen” to me. There is not too much I can do in order to help you, I can only make “sure” you will be able to hear and see more. I feel “bad”, but you have to leave as “quick” as you can and “continue” looking for the Puppeteer. It is “dangerous”, so whoever is helping you should stay “close”. I have my own town to “protect”, so I cannot leave,” He takes a deep breath and continues. “And, well.. The “Emperor” is simply a ruler from a different “country” that was involved in a “war” with the former “King” of Yumenosaki. I can leave you the “books” and turn them into something you will be able to read from, it is “possible”. If you can read, that is.” 

Y-yeah, I should be able to… Appreciated. It’s too much for me right now, I’m not used to getting answers without, uh, “asking” Kagehira to get them for me. But damn, I knew there was something bigger and I really hope we’re not a part of that mess. 

To be honest, I’m afraid. As you said, leaving the town will be dangerous. But we have no choice, especially if the only person capable of help is the Puppeteer himself… He should know why is Kagehira broken. 

“Whoever turned Mika into… “This”,” He points at him. “Was “cruel”. It pains me to even look at this “poor” child. And at you as well. You said the knight was “right” saying i might “experiment” on the fallen ones, but even if I do it, that is still “nothing” compared to this moving “despair” that is neither a human or a Marionette.”

Yeah… You might be right. That’s why I kind of don’t want to meet his creator. But I have to endure it. Mika is the one who can move and act, not me. I can only watch and advise, but I guess this is better than nothing. 

Thank you, doctor Shinkai. I’m so glad I was able to talk with someone after all that time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you can't trust doctors when they can assert their dominance like nothing. I'm starting to wonder if Chiaki's okay lol.


	11. The Beta-Reader died for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, violence. This time it's a bit more than in previous chapters, so I finally decided to add the Violence tag. I also changed the rating from Teen to Mature - it's not going to be better in the future, so it's better to throw it before things will get a bit more complicated.

When Kagehira opened his eyes, he was greeted by silence.

So he was able to wake up again, Shinkai didn’t kill him. At some point he feared that might be his end,  the doctor used his abilities immediately when he agreed. Luckily, that wasn’t the case.

_Welcome back. Are you okay? ...Can you hear me?_

\- Yeah, as always - he answered with a weak voice and blinked - Why?

Maybe because he looked pale. This is probably the first time when Mika spent that much time sleeping - if that was the proper word to use. It’s like his thoughts were somewhere else and he needed to time to get used to everything again.

_I was wondering if you’re okay. Is something bothering you?_

Mika took a breath as he stared at the ceiling.

\- I dunno. I can’t believe that doctor played with me so easily - he said after a moment of silence and shook his head - Do ya maybe know what happened while I was out?

_...Why are you so sure I might know something? You don’t even know if I’m not just a creation in your mind._

\-  Even if, yer used t’ be quite helpful in the past, so I guess I kinda trust ya.

You could say he’s gotten used to the chaos in his head and didn’t mind a second voice. Marionettes sure are strange.

Or whatever he was in the end, if you think about Shinkai’s words.

_We should leave this town after making sure your allies will be close. Staying here might be problematic in the future, especially that they think you’re the reason the knights are still here._

Kagehira didn’t answer immediately - instead, he slowly got up and scratched his head.

\- Guess ’m a nuisance for ‘em as well, huh… Well, whatever. But before that, I jus’ wanna go t’ that forest one more time.

_Ah, no, I didn’t want to make it sound like this!_

\- Nah, it’s okay. It’s easier t’ get rid of the one random person rather than risk the lives of entire town, yeah?

…

Yeah, that might be right, but that’s just sad. And for some reason, that sounds familiar.

But there is something _I have_ to ask.

_Kagehira, one question. Are you sure you’ve never heard about knights before?_

\- Eh? - he suddenly became more energetic - Nah, not really? Oshi-san never used that term t’ be honest… Though it rings the bell when I think ‘bout that guy earlier. His eyes were kinda familiar. Give me time, I’ll think ‘bout it.

Well, sure. If you want to get out from here, it’d be great if you could recognise the thread, especially if you know something about it.

 

It took Kagehira few minutes to get back to his senses at full. When he decided he’s okay, he slowly went downstairs to see Shinkai again, even though after that night he clearly prefered to avoid him. Before he entered the room in which doctor was in, he bumped into Makoto. He didn’t even say anything as he just gazed at him with eyes full of tears and left. Kagehira gasped and stayed in the same place for a second.

Well, seems like he’s not the only one Shinkai upset.

\- Ah, please wait a minute, Yuuki-dono…!

Souma immediately followed the man and and quickly bowed his head when he saw Mika. Kanata, on the other hand, took a sip from his cup while simply watching the scene.

He waved his hand when they finally were the only one left in the room.

\- Hello, Kagehira. ‘How’ are you?

The Marionette sent him a cold gaze and didn’t respond for now, but judging from Kanata’s face, he wasn’t even that surprised. He put his cup on the table and tried to come closer, but he saw that unlike him, Mika doesn’t really want to talk or play friends.

Well, he was still mad at him.

\- That is ‘rude’, so please stop. I really ‘want’ to know if ‘everything’ is okay.

\- Yer the one who wanted t’ see for yourself, ya should already know?

\- I see that you are ‘mad’. You are like a ‘child’ - Kanata sighed unimpressed - I do not like how that ‘day’ started and you are not ‘helping’.

Mika raised an eyebrow, waiting for the doctor to continue.

\- They found the yesterday’s ‘victim’, I believe - Kanata decided to let him know what happened anyway - And there is a ‘chance’ that boy saw something and ‘started’ asking a lot of ‘questions’. People these days really ‘hope’ I know ‘everything’…

Well, they do have that logic to go talk with Shinkai if something’s wrong, don’t they? Maybe he should blame himself that he let them get used to that. Someday they even might lose the trust they have just because he’ll start avoiding them.

\- Anyway, our ‘deal’ is still on - Kanata finally smiled softly - There is something I have to take ‘care of’, but I am sure I will be ‘ready’ to ‘go’ in about 3 or 4 hours. I ‘hope’ you do not ‘mind’.

\- Huh? - Kagehira blinked - Oh, ‘kay.

\- Is something ‘wrong’?

\- No, uh… Thought ya might start tellin’ me t’ get out as quick as I can.

\- Do I ‘really’ look that ‘bad’ in your ‘eyes’ now? - Kanata couldn’t hide his amuse as he got closer and patted Kagehira’s head - You were a ‘good’ kid, I do not have any ‘reason’ to be ‘mad’ as well~ Although I ‘think’ there is ‘nothing’ you can ‘use’ in this town if you want to ‘find’ the ‘one’ you are looking for.

_Of course. It’s not like he’s wrong in that regard, staying here even longer is useless. If only contacting Natsume was easier…_

But yeah, now what? 4 hours is quite a lot of time and wasting it feels ready bad considering he was literally running in circles just to do something. Maybe finding Isa-

\- Oh, I almost ‘forgot’. Isara was ‘asking’ for you.

...And here Shinkai saves the day again! Pure witchcraft, honestly. Even Mika suddenly became more alive when he heard that and nodded his head with a hint of smile on his face. Then he asked where could he find him, but all he got was “Shinobu went somewhere with him so I guess you have to look for them~”.

 

And, of course, Mika immediately left Shinkai’s house in order to find him.

_It’d be nice if for once someone looked for you instead… He was the one who wanted to talk with you, so that’s ridiculous!_

Life is strange sometimes for sure, but whatever. It’s been quite a while he met him and, to be honest, he was even surprised that he stayed alive and probably still sane considering all the stuff that happened back in the residence he was forced to visit. There is a chance he got used to messed up stuff - he was an adventurer in the past, for God’s sake - but stress can be pretty violent anyway.

It took him time to find him, but he finally saw a familiar face - he was, indeed, with Shinobu. Both of them were sitting on a smaller wall, busy with watching the other people under them and talking.

\- ...I see. You didn’t waste any time even when Shinkai told you to rest and stay low, huh? - Mao’s voice was surprisingly monotonous, though he was trying to sound more vivid - I suspected as much. But what do you want to do now, Sengoku?

\- I heard from the captain that man should arrive here tomorrow, so I will leave soon and pass everything I have learned so far - Shinobu, on the other hand, was as energetic as ever - Soon, my mission will be over, de gozaru!

\- Huh~ Lucky you. Do you have any plans for future, then?

\- A-After that? Um…

He put a hand to his mouth and thought about that for a minute, but then the got up and looked at the sea in front of him with a big smile on his face.

\- I have been thinking about going back to the country I lived before we came here to be honest, de gozaru - he pointed the sea with his hand - I have not seen them since we left soon after our wars has started. You know about that, right? All countries across the continent wanted to get the absolute power, de gozaru.

\- Ah, I heard about that. It ended few year ago, right?

\- Informed as always, Isara-dono, that is correct! They still need time to get up, so they need people, de gozaru. But before that…

He sat on the same place and hugged his own leg.

\- I have been wondering if I could join Midori and become a sailor for a bit - he blushed and looked at Mao - I mean, it would be wonderful to travel with my great friend, de gozaru. An honor, really!

\- Well, it’s the matter of time, I’m sure his father won’t let him run away for too long.

\- Yes, I know that, de gozaru! But… Isara-dono, would you like to join us as well?

Isara gasped, unable to hide his astonishment.

\- Wait, me? - he asked after a while and raised his eyebrow - I mean, not to be rude or anything, but why are you asking me from all of the people?

\- I am not sure if is it just me, but I have a feeling you do not look happy at all after you started working in the capital, de gozaru - the smile from his face disappeared as the ninja got a bit closer to him - It is sad, I believe someone who did so much for the kingdom deserves more than just a pile of stress.

Mao laughed nervously and closed his eyes.

\- I really have to look terrible if even you can tell, huh… It’s not like you’re wrong. But I don’t really think sailor’s life suits me, to be honest.

\- Ah, no, nobody will force you, Isara-dono! - Shinobu started waving his hands - It was just, uh…

\- No, it’s okay. I appreciate your concern.

They stayed quiet around for a minute. Isara took few deep breaths and let the wind refresh him a bit, while Shinobu started humming a song.

\- ...Is it about your old companions, Isara-dono? - the ninja asked suddenly after a while, what caught Isara off-guard again. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head.

\- Yeah, kind of.  Sometimes I wish Trickstar could get together as we used to, but it’s literally impossible…

\- Why, de gozaru?

\- Well, we decided to stop, didn’t we? - he laughed again - Makoto and Subaru already found other jobs they do enjoy, and Hokuto… He’s a real surprise, really. I haven’t seen him after he left the capital. I wonder how is he doing.

\- I will let you know if I learn anything in the future, de gozaru.

\- Would you? That’d be great.

\- Of course, it is nothing, Isara-dono! But then, you can also think about my suggestion, I am sure Midori would not mind if a experienced adventurer joined his crew, de gozaru. He is shy and bad with his feelings sometimes, but I do assure he likes a lot of people, captain Morisawa included!

\- He and captain are a different story though...

So they really know each other, huh.

Though Isara really looked like he could literally hit the surface with his face at any moment, but in front of the ninja, he tried to stay cool. Hell only knows what happened to him after he returned to the capital, but gods, at some point you would wonder if he’s really okay.

But Kagehira couldn’t just stay here for hours and listen to their stories, so he finally decided to approach them. He waved his hand and called them, catching their attention immediately - they turned their heads when they heard him.

\- Hello, Kagehira-dono! - Sengoku was the first one to greet him enthusiastically - Ah, that reminds me that I was supposed to visit the guard’s station, so I will take my leave, de gozaru.

\- Sure, just watch over yourself and stay low, okay?

\- Of course, I will stay in the shadows as long as I have to, de gozaru! May the fate be on your side, farewell!

And with that, Sengoku finally stood up and jumped downwards the street, disappearing in the middle of the jump, catching not only their attention, but also Kaoru’s, who was standing nearby. He didn’t react to that and continued his patrol while the black cat followed him.

Kagehira slowly approached Mao and took the sit right next to him, waiting for the ex-adventurer to start the discussion.

\- It’s been a while - he said without even looking at him - I tried to catch up as many reports about that murder on the other day, but it wasn’t the easiest task considering who was receiving them first…

His face instantly turned pale.

\- However, it looks like they, how to say it… They believe it was knights work again, but they don’t really pin you to them, so you should be happy. If they did, you’d be already in the capital, if not dead.

Ouch. If that’s the case, then at least it’s not the worst scenario - but for some reason the way Isara talked about that wasn’t very reassuring, to be honest.

\- Don’t get too confident, though - as if he could tell, he continued - I had to give reports in few town before I got here because they might want to interrogate you if they find you, this town included. The way you look right now is enough to fool them, but if I were you, I’d leave while I still can. Especially considering who will arrive tomorrow.

\- Yeah, yer not the first one to suggest that - Mika sighed and looked down - Who’s comin’?

\- Well… - Isara laughed in a way as if he wanted to start crying - That one man from the Empire you don’t want to even look at, he’ll see through your disguise in an instant. His name is Hibiki.

…?

The bell started ringing again. Kagehira crossed his arms trying to think why does he feel like he heard that name before, but nothing came to his mind as for now.

While he was taking his time trying to gather all his thoughts, Isara’s attention has been caught by the ship that appeared on the horizon. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and when he finally could connect all the dots, his eyes almost popped out.

\- Oh God, a ship from the North here, in Yumenosaki? - he asked himself - Has the Empire finally persuaded them to at least see how’s the situation?

\- Huh? - Kagehira also looked surprised when he saw how Isara reacted - Why are ya so shocked?

\- Because North sees Yumenosaki as nothing more than just an excuse of a country? They are so ahead when it comes to using magic and technology in everyday life unlike here they think it’s a country full of barbarians and crazy warriors. Honestly, it’s like two different eras.

\- ...If ya think ‘bout that, Oshi-san said somethin’ like that before - Mika scratched his head and closed one eye - The place where we lived also differed from what I saw after leavin’.

\- What. Are you sure you’re looking for him on a good continent then?

\- Nah, it’s definitely here, I’ve never seen North before. Heard it’s cold as hell.

\- Yeah, that’s right. Where could you go if you were a North guy trying to survive in Yumenosaki… - Mao closed his eyes for a second - Somewhere with a very small population around, maybe even closer to the border with an Empire… Unlike our country, they also use few ideas originated in the North as well, also it’s easier to get potions and other magic items there.

\- Yumenosaki sounds like a borin’ place when ya listen ‘bout all different countries around - Mika said bluntly and raised an eyebrow - Is it even a country when ya don’ have a king?

\- Well, after the war Yumenosaki was literally taken by the Empire - Mao lowered his voice - Although it’s still considered an independent country, for now at least. It might take time before the Emperor will be finally able to fully control it, but seeing how many people here want to be the part of the Empire… It’s a matter of time unless the King will make some kind of sick counterattack. There’s almost no resistance movement if you’re not counting the last knights here and there.

Damn, Yumenosaki’s status was even more unstable than you could think at first. When you wander around simple citizens, there is no way to say what exactly is going on. People are just enjoying their lives as usual, just watching around to make sure their neighbours won’t try to kill them suddenly.

Well, at least there is no war and they can’t complain about boredom. 

Kagehira didn’t say anything, assuming that more talk about politics and other stuff may be too complicated to him. Besides, it’s not like he’s that much interested about it - he needs to know how much that might make things harder in his life, but other than that, it’s just more lore for other people.

_People like me for example, because I actually care._

\- I-Is there something you need to know? - Isara decided to break the silence surrounding them - I know it isn’t much, but it’s not like I’m working directly for the Emperor or anything, and he tends to watch out when it comes to sharing informations with too many people.

\- Nah, it’s okay - Kagehira waved his hand - I’ll try t’ leave today and hope for the best. Guess I should do that on the very beginnin’. Thanks for tryin’, have a nice day.

Isara didn’t answer. He simply watched as the Marionette got up and slowly left him.

 

He didn’t have to wander too much until he met with Arashi, who almost killed him with a small pocket with money he was able to get from the Nazuna. After all, he did paid them for their work, no matter what. The mercenary told him about the small party Takamine is going to have in a tavern they met the first time, because as he heard, the festival might get even fully canceled due to the situation. That doesn’t mean of course everybody have to stay low in their houses and pray, and a small party in one building for the family and closest friends is easier to handle.

It’s not like Arashi was friends with Takamine, but he still had a small debt for losing in cards few days ago, so he was able to get in. Mika quickly said that he really doesn’t want to join them, because such amount of people he doesn’t know might be bad for his heart. Just before Narukami asked what is he planning to do, Hajime joined them and said Shinkai was asking for the Marionette, so they didn’t manage to talk too much.

As you could predict, Naru wasn’t really happy.

And, of course, Shinkai asked for him because it was finally time to go back to the forest. After a small talk with the captain Morisawa and Nazuna, Kanata waited few minutes as if he was making sure for some reason.

They didn’t talk too much after they left his house. Kagehira’s mind was full of thoughts, while Kanata was simply watching him. The only moment when he initiated the conversation was after they crossed the passage, asking him if he could understand the words he wrote on a paper. Kagehira quickly shook his head.

_I do, though. He didn’t forget about me and the lore I asked before will be done in the evening._

Thankfully, the Marionette didn’t ask what his voice was asking for.

 

When they arrived in the same place they found a body before, Kanata nodded his head and told him to cut it short if he could, since he’s going to wait for him so they’ll be able to come back together as well - then left him alone when he made sure they were the only one around here.

He gave him some time, that’s good. And he’s not going to waste it.

So he started looking around, hoping for the best. The material he found yesterday was still here and as he thought, it had to be from the other Marionette’s outfit.

_It’d be great if the owner is still here alive. If the knights are trying to kill you, there is a chance it’s already dead. But let’s be more optimistic, right!_

He spent quite a time looking around for the clues, but at first nothing useful came to him. The forest was quiet, Shinkai was nowhere to seen, and that arm in the bush is-

_Wait, holy shit. An arm?_

Mika examined it very carefully - because right of the bat he could tell it belonged to a Marionette. There was no blood around it, no protruding bones or anything that could make it look like a human arm. The joints were destroyed beyond repair.

\- _Cou ld y ou ple a se giv e it ba ck? It’s n ot yo ur s._

A sudden voice came out of nowhere. Kagehira immediately jumped back and grabbed his dagger, but when he saw the person the voice belonged to, his face lightened up.

_What, by the way, looked fantastic, considering that the voice was so terribly distorted that most people would already freak out. I did, almost. Good thing I don’t have a working heart._

But for Mika, it was like a hug, because the one asking for a arm was a Marionette.

A strange one, to say the least.

The doll was a bit shorter than him, and the outfit she wore reminded the one Kagehira had on himself before Tsumugi gave him spare clothes. Thanks to the long sleeves, you couldn’t see at first that she lost her arm before. Other than that, it was dirty and scratched here and there.

\- _H u h? Is n’t th at…_

\- Ah, here! - Kagehira hide his weapon and grabbed the arm, then came closer to the Marionette, giving her the arm she needed - But ‘m not sure if ya can use it anyway, the joints are-

\- Kagehira? My, is that you?

Her voice changed drastically. Even Mika was caught off-guard as he almost dropped the arm.

\- Mado-nee…? But that’s not how ya look at all…? - he blinked and examined the Marionette one more time.

\- Ah, so it’s working then! - unlike him, the Marionette’s voice turned more enthusiastic, even though there was no change on her face - This Magician did a splendid job. We can finally talk… I feel like it’s been years since we did. Ah, please don’t cry, dear!

She used her other hand to wipe the tear that formed in the corner of Mika’s eye.

\- How can I not… - Mika tried his best to force himself not to cry - I was lookin’ for ya! Why did ya disappear so suddenly?

\- Mika, my dear, I’m so sorry… - the Marionette gently took his hand in her own - That was a nightmare, literally! They attacked us in our own residence, the Marionettes were dying everywhere… The Magician forced Shu to get in that portal even though he was screaming the whole time because he still had to go back for you, but they didn’t listen to him!

_So you were attacked. Way to start the lovely reunion._

\- But I don’ remember that, Mado-nee - Mika looked at her confused - What happened there?

\- Because back then you were deep asleep, dear. Shu told me about something strange in your mind, so he tried to repair you - but when he left for a second, everything started. It is a miracle they haven’t found you…

Yes, if the attack made “the Magician” literally force them to run away, it had to be. But it creates even more questions, and for some reason I believe we won’t get them too soon.

\- Damn it!

Kagehira clenched his free hand.

\- Don’t be mad, Mika, please, it wasn’t your fault at all! - she shook her head and squeezed his hand harder - You being alive is the evidence Sakasaki really worked behind the scenes for us.

\- ...So Nakkun knows about everythin’?

\- Yes, of course, he was the one who saved us from that tragedy.

\- Then why the hell he didn’ say anythin’ or send me to ya the very first time? - Mika narrowed his eyes - If he did…

\- He said one thing wasn’t letting him sleep peacefully - she mumbled and started thinking about something - He believed someone was already following you and he wanted to eliminate any danger… I’m sorry, but I don’t know everything. Shu was the one who talked with him.

So it wasn’t just his imagination. Up until now, he had that feeling from time to time as if someone was watching his every move, especially before he met Natsume. But was letting him run around the kingdom really a good decision? There is still a lot of possible threads around.

\- I trust ya, Mado-nee - Mika sent her a soft smile - Thankfully nothin’ wron’ happened in the town, but they said it’d be better if I leave before that Hibiki man arrives. Does that name rings a bell?

\- It… Does, surely. He’s working for that Emperor, doesn’t he? - her head tilted at an unnatural angle - Then yes, you should leave. This time, for good, so we all be again together. But for that, I’m sure we need to contact Sakasaki and his companions for help.

She finally released Mika’s hand and stepped back.

\- Yeah, but before that, ‘m afraid there might be some people who’ll try to follow me - Kagehira crossed his arms - Would be good if I could take care of ‘em without killin’.

\- So you worry. It’s just a bunch of people, their corpses might be useful in the future... - her statement sounded as if she simply commented how beautiful the weather was - But if Mika cares, I’ll try to give him a hand.

_You guys really don’t care too much about others. Cold._

The Marionette started watching it’s own body and searching through the pockets with only one hand, finding a small bottle full of some kind of liquid. She gave it to Mika, who finally dropped the arm in front of her and took the bottle.

\- One of Sakasaki’s creations. It’s a poison capable of knocking down people, knights included. You do need more in order to work on them, though. It doesn’t kill unless you’ll overdose someone with an entire bottle, so it’s great for ambushes - she explained while trying to re-attach the arm, but failed miserably thanks to destroyed joints - We’ll use this body to make sure Mika will be safe. Sakasaki should be ready either in the evening or in the morning the next day. This time, if someone will try to follow you, we will give them a sweet surprise~

_I don’t like the way she said that._

But that was a great step towards the goal. No more running in circles in the town waiting for others to get more informations, no more playing the dumb little crow.

This time, he also can start working for the one that is waiting for him.

\- Understood - Mika bowed his head - Thank ya kindly, Mado-nee. I’ll see both ya and Oshi-san soon.

\- Of course, my dear, we’ll be waiting for you. I wish I could do more, but…

\- No, it’s okay, someone has t’ take care of Oshi-san so please, continue supportin’ him!

\- I will, Mika. See you soon.

 

Something has changed in him. In the morning, Mika looked like a dead Marionette with no will to do anything, yet now, you could clearly see the hope in his eyes.

After making sure the illusion was working correctly - and also hearing that it’d be good if we got his old clothes back, because apparently Shu might get a heart attack if he’ll see him running in those he had right now - he slowly approached the doctor who was gathering herbs nearby the shrine. They returned to the town together as they were supposed to.

But something caught Shinkai’s attention.

At some point, they witnessed Nazuna running in some direction, clearly in panic. They could also hear Izumi shouting as he tried to find other guardians. Shinkai, without saying a word, moved towards his own house. There, at first, everything was fine, until they heard Souma’s and Hajime’s voices.

\- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… - Hajime couldn’t even speak properly as he tried to stop crying - There is nothing I can do right now…

\- Shinkai-dono cannot see that! - Souma was definitely panicking right now - I cannot believe I was so blind, I trusted him! There is nothing but death that can clear all my sins…!

For the first time Mika arrived in the Shinkai’s house, he saw the doctor nervous. He threw the basket his herbs and ran upstairs, trying to find the room both Shino and Kanzaki were, so Kagehira followed him instantly.

When they found them, Kanata covered his mouth with both hands.

\- ...That never happened before - he said to himself - What has changed...?

The room was full of the smell of blood.

The body of the enthusiastic ninja, Shinobu Sengoku, was lying on the floor. His head was barely connected to the rest of the body on his skin only, and his eyes were popped out as he was definitely caught off-guard.

No matter what dreams and secrets he had - all of them were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. After 10 chapters the tags are starting to work. I hope you weren't too bored, it's going to be more interesting in the future.   
> AND GOD I'M SORRY SHINOBU, YOU'RE A GOOD KID BUT YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT. I still love you though! <3 As well as my beta-reader of course!   
> ...   
> *starts running away*


	12. Chaos, chaos!

That was crazy.

In only few minutes, a great opportunity to leave the town without anything wrong happening around disappeared as Mika watched all those people panic and cry in front of him. 

Kanzaki was only looking at Kanata with a fear written all over his face while Hajime was still trying to rescue Shinobu, even though somewhere deep in his mind he probably knew it’s futile. Kanata approached Hajime slowly and put his hands on his shoulders, though he needed few seconds before he came back to his senses. His monologue was terribly chaotic, especially thanks to the fact he was switching between two languages. 

\- You should ‘stop’ - his voice was as soothing as if he was only helping a kid who fell down while playing outside, even though you could catch a subtle coldness if you paid enough attention - ‘Nothing’ can help this child anymore. 

His voice was enough to catch Hajime’s attention. The boy glanced at his trembling hands bathed in red and finally lost it. Just listening to his babbling was enough for Kanata to gently wrap his hands around his body and pull closer, letting him cry as much as he needed to. 

_ Jesus, that’s painful to watch… Wait, hold on. Can you see that strange light around Sengoku? _

Kagehira narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the body, but nothing caught his interest. For him, it was, well… Just a dead person. 

_ No, no. Look at his chest, it’s like there’s something in it. Can’t you see that?  _

The Marionette scratched his head in confusion. Even Kanata at some point gazed at the ninja’s body, but for now, he stayed quiet. 

_ Just, uh. Just look at it for a second. I feel like I might be able to reach out with my hand. _

_ It... Wait since when it’s so brightly HERE-  _

…

_ ……….. _

_ What. Wow, wait, hold on, what just happened? _

\- What’s wron’ with ya? - Kagehira whispered literally to himself, using the chaos around him so nobody couldn’t really hear him _.  _

_ I’m not sure! Haven’t you seen that?  _

The Marionette shook his head. Of course, live can’t be this easy, can it?

_ Uh. I just saw Shinobu… I think? He was looking at the scroll that was supposed to be his report for someone before he died. I’ll tell you the details later, okay? It should be on a desk nearby, try to find it. _

Thankfully, Mika didn’t ask too many questions and looked around, but as you could suspect, it was already gone. 

Shinkai probably wanted to ask about something, but he stopped when he heard another voice. He asked Kanzaki to get down and try to hold them back, but it was impossible for the young warrior to move before Morisawa and Takamine entered. The captain was the first one to get what happened and he quickly grabbed the sailor in order to drag him out of this mess. 

To make it even worse, Midori also saw it. 

No idea why did he came here, but thanks to one more panicking person, everything was even harder to control - at least until Shinkai raised his hand and snapped his fingers. For a moment it was like a time in the room froze, but after that, everyone looked a bit calmer than before. Midori and Hajime stopped shouting and crying respectively, while Morisawa took a deep breath and stepped firmly in the room once more. 

\- Don’t panic, cooperate! - he said as loud as he could so everyone’s attention was on him - We have a strong lead, so everything’s in control! Kagehira, Kanzaki, you two will help me secure this place. You, doctor, take care of these kids, please.

Kagehira immediately moved first and patted Kanzaki on his shoulder, so they could follow captain’s orders, while Kanata sent him a soft smile and helped Hajime to get up. Takamine was still in shock, asking to wake him up from this terrifying nightmare.

 

The rest of this mess has been taken care of pretty neatly thanks to the doctor who took away the most panicked people, while Morisawa, accompanied by Souma and Mika, had enough time to secure the place, look around the clues in the room one more time and to gather other people around. Kagehira was surprised he still haven’t seen either Nazuna or Kaoru - whenever something was wrong, these two were ready to work. Yeah, he saw the first one running somewhere before they entered the house, but hell only knew what happened to Hakaze. 

Later on, when they finished their work, Chiaki asked Souma to stay in the guard’s station, because he believed he was a key witness - out of all people, he was fairly close to the murder and he already was able to point at someone. When he was sure other guardians could take care of him, Chiaki and Mika left the building and headed to Shinkai’s house, but the commotion in the town made it a bit harder. 

And, to make it worse, that wasn’t just something they could ignore. 

People around started forming a circle around Izumi and Arashi -  both of them already had their swords in hands, ready to start a real fight. They didn’t even care about their surroundings, looking daggers at each other. 

\- Just wait a minute, gentlemen! - as expected, Chiaki immediately rushed between people and slowly approached them, even though he still tried to keep a safe distance - What are you doing, Sena? 

\- Oh, nothing, really. Just disposing of garbage “mercenaries”, pretty normal - Sena stayed surprisingly calm when he saw the captain - I told you to get rid of them before someone will die. 

\- Listen up. You have no evidence pointing at me, yet you still insist I’m the bad guy. Hell, I have so much alibis you should literally be a good boy and stop accusing me like an idiot who lost a brain years ago. 

Even though Narukami was clearly trying to protect himself, his grim face and voice weren’t really helping right now - people around were mostly whispering amongst themselves, hoping that the guard won’t be attacked by him. 

\- I thought we’ve been talking about that, yet you’re still so stubborn - Morisawa scratched his head and made another step towards them - You’re a guard, you can’t just point at people with your weapon!

\- Then how about a little show, huh? - Izumi grinned and pointed Narukami with his sword - If he’s so innocent, how about we’ll just cut him a bit? You know, just to see how his eyes will react. If they turn gold, it’s my win. 

\- I’m sorry, what? - even Arashi just tossed up his annoyed tone and blinked, looking at Sena as if he saw a ghost - You’re insane. Haven’t your sweet doctor checked me to assure everyone I’m safe? He almost tried to cut my hand open, suggesting that he’ll heal it later. 

Even the captain was speechless at this point and Mika couldn’t even stop blinking while he watched that show. 

_ At this point I wonder who’s more determined. And if Kanata really tried to do that, I’d suggest to run while you still can, for real now. _

\- Yeah, cool. I haven’t seen that - Izumi waved his free hand - So stop whining. You either do that - and maybe we’ll let you stay for longer - or just get the hell out of here before I’ll throw you to a jail so you’ll wait for gentlemen from the capital to check you properly. Believe me, those guys aren’t better than executioners. Oh, and remember to take your friendly crow with yourself. 

\- Ah, that’s not going well, is it? - Morisawa clenched his fist while trying not to lose his head in this situation.

_ Wow, captain, get yourself together! And I don’t get why they let a guard be so aggressive. Kagehira, you’re good at hiding, maybe you can somehow stop them or something? _

\- That Sena freak might attack me as well - Mika covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, but he still made a step towards them, observing their every move. Judging from captain’s reaction, a fight right now might be really dangerous, and, well… It was a bit sad to see how their work was wasted by those two anyway. 

He stopped when suddenly Narukami turned the sword he had still in his arm and pointed the blade at his left hand, as if he really wanted to do it and give Sena an evidence he wanted. Both Mika and Izumi couldn’t hide their shock after seeing that move. Just before Arashi did it, however, something catched Kagehira’s eye. 

A sudden movement in the shadows, as if someone was using them to walk around unnoticed. When he looked at Narukami again, Nazuna was already standing in from of him. 

\- Stop right there, warrior - he grabbed his weapon just before Arashi could use it - There is no reason to do it. And you, Izumi- 

He let off the weapon and looked at the guard instead. 

\- Are you kidding me right now? 

He approached Izumi, watching his every move in order to react immediately if he wanted to do something stupid again - but Izumi just stayed there. He shook his head after a minute and blinked, then sent Narukami another glare. The mercenary sighed heavily and after making sure he won’t try to attack him, he stepped back. 

\- I’m sorry, Narukami, I’ll make sure he won’t bother you next time… - Nazuna looked back at him with a sad face and tried to play it nicely, but Arashi simply waved his hand. 

\- You won’t see my face anymore, so don’t bother. With his great ideas, he might ask me to kill myself in the future just to prove my innocence, so I’ll take my leave. Have fun. 

And without even looking at them, Narukami left this place, making everyone stay in the place speechless. Even Mika didn’t try to call on him - instead, he patted captain’s shoulder to wake him up. Morisawa at first wasn’t sure what to do, but after he saw Nazuna’s face, he rushed to him and Izumi immediately. 

_ God, what a mess. Let’s leave this town already or we might see Sena’s rage pointed on us.   _

\- I prefer not, honestly - Mika shrugged and watched them for a minute - I don’ get their logic. 

_ Let’s talk about that later, there is something I need to tell you.  _

 

And without looking back, he left them and slowly walked towards one of the gates, avoiding the people sending him suspicious looks. 

At this point he wasn’t even sure where should he go, because there was still nothing from Natsume - so he let his intuition choose the right direction. 

But to be honest, right now it was hard to say what exactly Mika was thinking about other than how to leave. At first you could think he was simply annoyed, but after a while, he simply moved without too many emotions on his face. 

God, it’s like everyone starts getting a bit chaotic.  _ I f I had a head, I’d definitely get a headache right now. _

\- Oh yeah, I’ve remembered - when Mika finally got to one of the gates, he started talking again - Ya said ya saw somethin’ back in the house. 

_ Right, I almost forgot thanks to that guard… It was terribly short and my vision was terrible, so I don’t have much, but I think I saw the actual scene of murder. Sort of.  _

\- Enlighten me, ‘lost’ soul - right before Mika could leave the town, a well-known voice caught him off-guard. The Marionette immediately grabbed a dagger and directed it at the doctor, who stepped back and sent him a cold gaze. 

\- Do not give ‘locals’ more reasons to ‘hate’ you - he warned, but it had almost no influence on Mika. 

\- They hate me anyway, don’ they? It’s jus’ a matter of time ‘til I’ll get th’ same treatment as Naru.

\- Do not waste ‘time’ then, your companion ‘knows’ something I do not. 

Kagehira raised his eyebrow and slowly lowered his weapon, even though Shinkai’s words were quite suspicious for him. 

_ We’re cool, Mika. He, uh… He knows about me. And I believe he deserves to know. _

He still wasn’t fully convinced, but there was no other way - knowing Shinkai he would do something to stop him until he learned what he wanted from them. He let out a sigh and hid the dagger, but decided to stay on guard, while Kanata simply nodded his head and forced a smile, even though it still looked quite creepy on his face. 

_ I don’t have too many details. He finished writing his report - the last name I saw was Hidaka Hokuto. After that, he was ready to get out and leave the place, but he was suddenly attacked from behind. The first strike wasn’t enough, though. Before he died, he saw...  I’m not sure what. An animal for sure, a cat maybe?  _

Both of them stayed silent and processed all the information they got. Kanata, at some point, started mumbling in language he used before in the house. Something clearly was on his mind, but as always - he didn’t want to share it. Damn it, doctor. 

\- Thank you - he suddenly changed back to the language Kagehira could understand and bowed his head lightly. He didn’t say more and came closer to him, asking to give him his hand for a second. Kagehira clearly disliked the idea, but after seeing the doctor’s eyes, he did that reluctantly. Shinkai took his hand in his own and gave him a small notebook. 

\- It is for your ‘hidden’ friend, take care of them. By the way, I suggest heading to the ‘west’. Avoid the ‘main’ road, it will take you to the ‘border’ with the Empire. 

Here it is, a man who somehow still gives suggestions even though he’s not even leaving this town. It’s funny how much he’s eager to help Mika leave right now, considering they still have a murderer in the town.

_ Will you be alright, doctor? _

\- It is our ‘problem’, not yours. Find your own ‘place’ you belong to, it would be stupid to 'force' you to stay here. ‘Good luck’ on your journey, you two. 

And after that, he took his leave. When Shinkai disappeared from his vision, Mika looked at the notebook from all sides and opened it, but it was already too dark to read it for him. 

_ I’m glad he didn’t forget, but whatever, let’s finally leave this mess of a town. Will you go west as he suggested?  _

\- Might as well, we’ll startin’ from the beginnin’ after all. Let’s go. 

 

And with that, he finally left this cursed Harbor. 

It’s strange to think how long he actually stayed here - to be fair, he lost a lot of time with crazed people, stubborn doctors… And Naru, probably the only sane person in this goddamn place. It was actually surprising he didn’t try to find Mika, but if you think about that, he was definitely pissed off and wanted to get out without thinking about other people. Or maybe he didn’t care that much. 

But, to be honest, something was different right now. 

_ Even though I can’t say why.  _

People’s behaviour in there - especially Izumi’s - was strange.  _ I haven’t noticed it before _ , but now when I have enough time to think about, people around him were sending suspicious glares. Narukami is one thing, he might have done something before Mika arrived, hell knows. But him? He rescued Shinobu, stayed in doctor’s house for days, listened to captain when needed and actually walked around with Shinkai when the murder took place. 

Yet, of course, he had to leave. He was creating problems, he was the most suspicious one.

But nobody was brave enough to say it right to his face - without counting Kanata and Izumi, that is. The first one was so ‘nice’ and said why, the latter was just a pissed off dude with too much free time on himself. 

_ I do wonder why he asked Narukami to wound himself. Does it work?  _

...Sadly, Kagehira stayed quiet and slowly walked, for now staying on the road. Something definitely was bothering him, but rather than saying it, he kept it to himself. 

It was harder to hear him than before. 

_ Please, don’t forget about me. I’m still with you… We need to work together, even if everything I have is my weak vision, hearing, and this unknown possibility to see through dead people’s last moments.  _

 

Mika stepped back from the main road on dawn. 

For now, it was quite easy - from what  _ we were _ able to see on the map Shinkai provided in the notebook, hiding was easy until we’ll reach the crossroad. The worst will start after that - the road connecting the capital and the border with the Empire. Of course, there is way more guards, so at least he won’t see too many bandits. 

But Isara said before the Imperials might try to stop him if they’ll find him. Hell only knows if the situation wasn’t better before that wanna be spy tried to help. Still, no matter what, we had to move and pray for the best. 

“I’ll give you an A+ for leaving the town, Wataru came earlier than I anticipatED. But it’s a pain for me because Shu started screaming at me since I couldn’t protect you during a nighT. You really love fall starting, don’t yOU?”

_ It’s been quite a while, don’t you think?  _

Before Kagehira answered, he quickly looked around to make sure he’s alone and hid deeper between the shadows. 

\- Great. But as ya can see, I’d like to learn more ‘bout the situation, playin’ yer game tires me up. 

“Get used to iT. I didn’t stop you from going there hoping I’ll learn more as wELL. I didn’t know our doctor is that much desperate, but thankfully, his Harbor worked perfectly as a research arEA~” 

\- Not only that, ya lied to me - Mika narrowed his eyes - Ya know where Oshi-san is.

“I keep a lot of secrets, my dear crOW,” Even though normally Natsume would start teasing him, his voice was still surprisingly neutral. “This kind of game needed tHAT. You’re terribly easy to read, our enemies would see through if I told you everythiNG.” 

_ You have a lot of enemies if you start to think about it.  _

“Just don’t get too salTY. When you were staying in the Harbor and making new friends, I had to look up through every little detail to make sure my plan’s working because not only everyone leave surprisingly weak traces, everything is already all over the plaCE. Add your panicking Master and the torture is reADY,” There was a heavy sigh before he continued his monologue. “How long was it, few daYS? A week, even two mayBE? I feel like at least a year passED.” 

\- Don’ tell me yer the only one who’s workin’ right now - Kagehira didn’t even hide his confusion - Oshi-san used t’ have few, uh, fellow eccentrics. 

“He clearly wants to stay hidden until he’ll see you agaIN. He doesn’t trust thEM. No, even bettER… I’m starting to wonder if he even trust mE.” 

_ Your master have some serious trust issues then, Mika.  _

\- Not everyone at th’ same time, stop it, my head hurts as hell - he shook his head and took a deep breath - Look, we both want the same. Why do ya make it so complicated? 

“Because, for God’s sake, you’ll both get executed if you let them find hIM!” He clearly lost his cool for a moment and shouted right in Mika’s head, giving him even worse headache. “KHM. Look, I know what I’m doing, I played a game like that few times befoRE. I’m waiting for their moVE. I’ll show everyone I’m a good playER and a stubborn Marionette won’t destroy IT.” 

\- If ya think I’ll go to another town for a few weeks, forget ‘bout that. 

“Why, I thought you enjoyed your little romanCE. Too bad he’s not following you right nOW,” Kagehira rolled his eyes, waiting for more brilliant ideas. “WhateVER. There is a small town and I’d like you to visIT it, so that Blue Bird idiot can create a teleport and end this mess for goOD. Sorry he can’t just snap his fingers and send you to Shu right now, life’s not that eaSY.”

Ironically, he didn’t sound that much sorry. Typical Natsume, you really have to get used to it. 

“We’ll also make sure nobody will follow you, and if - we’ll give them a spectacular perfomanCE _. _ Go west, look for the crossroad and take the road to a border with the EmpIRE. I’ll be watching you, but if you’ll need me, call my name three times and I should answER. Good luCK.” 

And, of course, he didn’t even let Mika ask more about his game he’s so proud of. 

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, giving himself a moment to properly calm down. 

\- First Shinkai, now that cursed magician. Not only I wasted my time, everyone jus’ boss me ‘round and throws so many warnings as if I can’t do anythin’ - he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

He was right, though. 

_ Are you sure you’re okay? I feel like something has changed. Look, just… Just talk to me. If something bothers you, I’ll be glad to help, even if everything I can do is throwing more words of encouragement.  _

\- Screw that entire Harbor, I hate it. I felt like I lost my brain when I entered that place and now I’m finally gettin’ up from that nightmare. 

_ Maybe there was more than we know. Still, I’m quite interested who was the villain in there. _

\- I don’ care, really - Mika shrugged and slowly started calming down - I jus’ want t’ get back where I belong. Let’s… Let’s work together. I don’ know if ‘m gettin’ crazy or yer a real deal, but yer help’ll be appreciated. 

_ You’re welcome. Let’s do our best and find that town Sakasaki wants you so badly to go to. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy duck, that chapter was a terrible troll. Not only I needed a lot of time to actually make sure everything's okay, my beta-reader was literally threw into a hell. I'm going to annouce my love for that great person because really, full respect. THANK YOU VERY MUCH MY DEAR CHRUPEK!  
> But with everything what happened in here, things should get quite... Interesting.  
> And lol, when I posted it was how much? 665 or 666 views? Natsume is crying from laughter as much as I am proud of every person that is still here reading this crazy mess called the Marionette. I love you all!  
> AND HAPPY VALKYRIE ALBUM RELEASE, I'M CRYING SO MUCH, THEY ARE SO AMAZING!!


End file.
